Dragon Ball Slayers: Dos fuerzas se encuentran
by Jinzo93
Summary: Una amenaza del espacio llega al mundo de Ceiphied y, allí, une a ese mundo con la tierra, la nuestra. En medio de la amenaza, el grupo de una prodigiosa hechicera y el del guerrero mas poderoso del universo se aliaran por el bien comun y salvar a sus mundos. Amistad, amor, magia, Ki, y un combate intenso aguardan en una misma aventura.
1. Prologo

Ni Dragon Ball ni Slayers me pertenecen. Pertenecen a A. Toriyama y a H. Kanzaka. Sólo los tomé con el fin de entretener al lector  
Nota del autor:  
¡Hola! ¡Soy Jinzo93! Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic. En esta ocasión les traigo un crossover de dos animes que llevó en mi corazón:Dragon Ball y Slayers  
Una aventura que reune al grupo del guerrero mas fuerte del universo, con el de la prodigiosa hechicera, la asesina de ladrones. Son Goku y Lina Inverse , uniendo fuerzas por el bien comun mas allá del tiempo y el espacio. Seguramente seguiré escribiendo fanfics (Por separado, claro) de estos dos hermosos animes, por lo pronto espero que los disfruten y se diviertan mientras lo leen. ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar!  
¡Un abrazo!


	2. ¡Accion! ¡Una nueva aventura!

1) ¡Acción: Una nueva aventura se aproxima!

El vasto universo ofrece un montón de formas de vida posible. En el nuestro es mas complicado, ya que donde comienza nuestra historia, la ciencia era algo muy precario como para pensar en descubrir nuevas formas de vida, mas allá de nuestro planeta. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que no corramos el riesgo de recibir visitantes externos, con una tecnología y un progreso mucho mas desarrollado que el nuestro. Tal era el caso que sucedía a millones de años luz, pasando Andrómeda, mas allá del infinito. En un planeta totalmente inalcanzable para el mas inteligente de los hombres, había una atmósfera totalmente oscura. Tan oscura que haría temblar de miedo al diablo. Era sin dudas, un imperio avanzado. La "comunidad de la sombra" como se llamaba aquel reino lejano, había logrado anexar planetas conquistados, lo que explicaba el tamaño de aquel planeta, sólo comparable con tres o cuatro veces el de Jupiter de nuestro universo. Lo invadían, derrotaban a todas las fuerzas locales, sumergían a estos pueblos en la infinita oscuridad con sus poderes, y luego el planeta se sumergía a la fría atmósfera de aquel gigantesco planeta, haciéndolo el mas grande de aquel universo. Y los soldados de la comunidad de la sombra, respondían a un solo nombre. En vano sería describirlos físicamente, ya que sólo podrían ver figuras humanoides armadas pero sumergidas en un negro profundo como el de la noche, sólo dejando iluminar dos grotescos ojos rojos de maldad pura, pero el de su gran jefe era el que mas resaltaba, de todos ellos. Medía 4 metros mas que el del habitante promedio del planeta Sombra, como alguna vez se llamó esa porción de tierra. Además de su grotesca altura, llevaba lo que parecía ser un enorme casco, que ocultaba su poco visible rostro por completo. Aparentaba vestir una armadura gruesa, y las mas diversas armas, dependiendo de la ocasión. Decir que gobernaba era poco. Era el dictador de aquel pueblo de seres que se alimentaban de oscuridad, frío, desesperanza, soledad, emociones negativas y demás. Pero lo que lo hacía especialmente poderoso, por sobre su pueblo, era su destreza para la magia. Con solo una mano, conjuraba un hechizo capaz de arrasar con una región. Así arrasó muchos sitios antes habitados, que sirvieron para anexarse a su grotesco planeta y hacer de este, el coloso universal.

-Se... Señor Colossus- Dijo uno de sus habituales sirvientes-

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo, de mal talante el gran jefe- Estaba meditando-

-No era mi intención interrumpirlo, gran jefe- Dijo el sirviente- Sólo venía para comunicarle a usted, su excelencia, que ya hemos arrasado y anexado lo que supo ser el planeta Vihrea-

-No me sorprende- Respondió la máxima autoridad, de peor tono- En lo que concierne a este maldito universo, no vamos a encontrar nada que nos divierta, ni nos sirva para expandir el tamaño del imperio de la comunidad de la sombra. Estaba meditando sobre la mejor forma de extender mi poder en otros mundos, universos, planos...-

-¿Acaso su excelencia se refiere a...?-

-Tráeme el libro que robamos en el templo del planeta Prudens- Dijo Colossus- ¡Y lo quiero ahora!

-S...Sí señor.- Y el sirviente se fué para el fondo del castillo, donde entablaban esta no muy cordial conversación. Al cabo de cinco minutos, vuelve con un libraco del tamaño de un escudo de batalla, y de l grosor de tres enciclopedias. El gran jefe ojeaba ,apurado, entre las últimas páginas de ese enorme y pesado libro. Finalmente, leyó en voz alta:

_TEMPUS PORTAL_

_El Tempus portal es lo mas avanzado en lo que se refiere a hechizos para viajar en el tiempo. En la antigüedad, se creía que era imposible conjurar un hechizo para tal propósito, pero nuestros sabios y pensadores descubrieron lo contrario. Pero temían que semejante poder cayera en las manos incorrectas, porque podía acabar con nuestros días y los que estuvieran por venir, de un solo saque. De esta forma, podría abrirse un portal natural del espacio tiempo entre dos épocas: pasado y futuro( O el presente de quien resida en dichas épocas). El autor del hechizo debe pensar cuánto quiere avanzar en tiempo y espacio, y recitar:_

_**En nombre de los sabios que dejaron su esfuerzo**_

_**Deseo realizar un hechizo que trascienda en el tiempo**_

_**Que los espíritus de la magia escuchen mi rezo**_

_**Y poder viajar por épocas es mi deseo ¡TEMPUS PORTAL!**_

_Si lo hizo correctamente, un enorme vórtice de energía se abrirá en el aire, y no podrá cerrarse sino por magia, ya sea en el primer portal, o en el segundo._

_Sólo tendrá efectos en sitios habitables. Cuanta mejor sea la atmósfera, o mejores condiciones para la vida tenga ese sitio, mas potente será ese hechizo._

El temible Colossus acababa de leer esto, y cerró el grotesco libro de un solo golpe. Llamó a su mano derecha:

-¡Consilium! ¡Ven para acá inmediatamente!-

Se aprecia porqué era su mano derecha. No era descomunal como el dictador, pero tenía una figura imponente. Su negra armadura, y su casco estilo vikingo imponían respeto en la comunidad de la sombra.

-Si, señor Colossus-

-¿Hace cuanto que venimos conquistando y anexando planetas, uno atrás del otro?

-5 años, señor Colossus-

-Y hace bastante que los últimos planetas no eran mas que basuras rocosas, con poca vida ¿No?-

-Si, señor Colossus. Los últimos 10 planetas no eran mas que formaciones unicelulares y bacterias, nada que nos supusiera un desafío ¿Puedo preguntar porqué la inquietud?-

-Finalmente, luego de varias conquistas aburridas y monótonas, encontré un nuevo desafío para mi, y me servirá para demostrar porqué somos el imperio mas grande de nuestro universo. Quiero encontrar un planeta con las condiciones de vida lo bastante fuertes para abrir un portal del tiempo. Consilium, lo he decidido. No sólo quiero ser el amo de este imperio... ¡Conquistaré varios mundos, uniéndolos y tomándolos a la fuerza! ¡Dominar el tiempo y el espacio!-

-Pero señor...-

\- ¿Cuál es el planeta ideal mas cercano al nuestro?-

Su ayudante investiga y vuelve:

-Según mis mas recientes investigaciones, condiciones para tal hechizo podrían concretarse en un 100% de éxito en un planeta que, según aquí, es "el mundo de Ceiphied"-

-Ya veo. Bien, haz lo siguiente: Llama al teniente Ferox, dile que el se encargará del planeta y de la comunidad de la sombra por un tiempo. Luego, reune a los soldados y demonios mas fuertes de la comunidad, nos embarcaremos mañana a primera hora en la nave de la muerte, saldremos a conquistar el mundo de Ceiphied-

-Entendido-

Esa noche, se oficializó el anuncio en toda la región, para el asombro de la oscura comunidad. Al dia siguiente, una multitud fué a despedir a su temporalmente saliente lider, Colossus,Consilium, y un ejército de 10 demonios y 5 soldados de diversos tamaños y pesos. Una enorme nave, esférica, de la forma de un gran frisbee se elevaba en el aire y salió disparada a la tierra.

-Según mis cáclculos, llegaremos con nuestra velocidad dentro de dos meses.- Dijo Consilium.

Pero Colossus, que además de presumir una fuerza brutal, y un manejo prodigioso de la hechicería (No habría llegado tan alto, de otra manera) también parecía alguien muy culto, y parecía recordar algo.

-Una vez leí que el rey de los demonios en aquel lugar solía existir hasta no hace mucho tiempo..-

-¿Ese es...?-

-Ruby Eye Shabranigudu-

-¿Y qué sucedió con el, señor Colossus?-

-Por lo que había leido respecto a ese tema, fué derrotado por su contrapartida, pero no fué destruido.

Fué dividido en siete partes, hoy su influencia no es muy grande. En fin, otra basura mas. Nosotros, la comunidad de las sombras, pese a que contamos con otros demonios, desarrollamos otro estilo de magia, somos una raza derivada del espacio, nuestro crecimiento ha sido infinito. Abrir un portal en un planeta con vida, para luego extinguirla en simultanea con épocas futuras debería ser un trámite para seres como nosotros.- Y dicho esto, lanzó una sonora carcajada que resonó en toda la nave.-

Transcurre el viaje sin mayores novedades. Pasado el tiempo previsto, alguien avisa:

-¡Señor Colossus! ¡Estamos entrando en la órbita! ¡Llegaremos dentro de 20 minutos!-

-Perfecto, todo marcha bien.- Comenta. Estaba de buen humor.

Finalmente, aterrizan en un bosque. Parecían ser altas horas de la noche. El primero en bajar era el gigantesco lider. A la luz de la luna, su figura era mas temible. Su cuerpo parecía mas ancho, mas alto, y podría derribar el arbol mas fuerte, solo con apoyarse.

-Parece que es verdad- Comenta- Aquí, la vida es muy abundante... ¡Ustedes dos!- Señala a dos soldados que recién bajaban.- Dibujen un círculo, el mas grande que puedan entre esos árboles de allá.- Y los soldados fueron hacia unos árboles no muy alejados, que estaban uno a distancia del otro, como si fueran los postes de una portería. Allí, el terrible Colossus extiende sus brazos, y recita la oración:

_**En nombre de los sabios que dejaron su esfuerzo**_

_**Deseo realizar un hechizo que trascienda en el tiempo**_

_**Que los espíritus de la magia escuchen mi rezo**_

_**Y poder viajar por épocas es mi deseo ¡TEMPUS PORTAL!**_

Y el vórtice de energía apareció alrdedor del círculo dibujado.

-Escuchen, no perdamos tiempo. Consilium y yo, junto a cinco demonios, cruzaremos el portal a destruir el mundo que tengamos en frente. Ustedes empiecen a agitar y generar caos, no tardaremos en volver.- Y Colossus y los nombrados cruzaron el vórtice.

Mientras, en el universo, en otro momento, en otro contexto, en otra época (¿Y otro plano?), un angel estaba tomando te con unos muy deliciosos pastelitos, especialmente preparados en la tierra. El angel era delgado, de un color pálido y degustaba ese te con mucho placer, y mucha delicadeza. Cerca de el, lo que parecía ser un extraño gato persa color morado con ropas tipo egipcio, dormía plácidamente. Estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo que hizo ese dia. ("Esos canales de televisión requieren un esfuerzo mental muy grande, Wiss," comentó el gato, anteriormente. "Sabes que me cuesta memorizar el orden de canales, y el control remoto es mi forma de ejercer mi motricidad"). De pronto el aludido, de nombre Wiss, escupió el te de forma tan repentina que hasta casi despabila al gato, que se alarmó.

-¡Oye Wiss, esa no es forma de terminar el te! ¡Ahora no podré dormir mi siesta!-

-No es momento para dormir la siesta, señor Bills- Respondió, muy serio, Wiss. Presiento un problema muy grande.-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Wiss?-

-Hablo de una fuerza oscura, que se está aproximando a la tierra con un hechizo mágico.-

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¿CON MAGIA?- Dijo Bills, levantándose de golpe.

-¿Siente ese ki oscuro, señor Bills?- preguntó Wiss, sin perder la calma.

-Ahora que lo dices, si. Lo siento. Y no es poco ese poder-

-Lo mejor sería ir a ver de qué se trata- Dijo Wiss

-No puedo disfrutar un fin de semana sin que pase nada en la tierra- Gruñó Bills- Vamos, pero no les diremos nada ni a Gokú, ni a Vegeta. Los Saiyayins sólo son una fuente de problemas, en especial el primero, que es el mas cabezón de todos.-

Y así, Wiss y Bills se dirigieron hacia la tierra, a investigar una posible amenaza a su mundo. Claro, una amenaza a dos mundos diferentes, mas unidos que nunca.


	3. ¡Bravucones! La comunidad de la sombra

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy Jinzo93! Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de DB Slayers: Dos fuerzas se encuentran. Estoy pensando lanzar dos caps por semana, o algo por el estilo, aún no lo tengo del todo decidido, lo veré mientras desarrollo el texto. Mientras tanto, les dejo el cap 2 de esta historia, espero que les guste. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Cap 2: ¡Bravucones! ¡La comunidad de la sombra expande su imperio en la tierra!**

-¡Ya oyeron la orden del señor Colossus, comiencen a destruir el lugar!

-Segun la información que conseguí, estamos en un bosque del reino de Saillune, no muy lejos de la capital-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Que si generamos muchos disturbios, llamaremos la atención de las autoridades del lugar-

-¿Te asustas por tan poca cosa? ¡No quiero excusas! ¡A trabajar!-

Esta conversación se dió entre uno de los soldados de Colossus, y uno de los demonios a cargo de destruir el mundo en el que estaban, mientras sus superiores viajaban al futuro. Los soldados llevaban ropa camuflada muy similar a la de la tierra, solo que era ropa negra con algunas manchas grises. Los demonios eran los mas parecidos a una sombra. Eran delgados, con extremidades y garras largas, además del color de las sombras y los habituales ojos rojos. Y así comenzaron a deforestar el lugar, y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Estarían un buen rato destruyendo y quemando el lugar, dejando intacta la zona donde estaba el portal del tiempo.

Era muy avanzada la noche. En un horario donde todos, practicamente todos, terminaron la cena. Un poco de ocio quizás, y a dormir. En la familia real era un hecho que había que irse a dormir. Mañana será otro dia de trabajo, ese reino de Saillune no se cuidará solo. Eso pensaba la futura sucesora del trono. Una jovencita alegre, simpática, siempre con el buen humor a flor de piel. Había acabado de lavarse su cabello corto hasta el cuello. 1000 kilos de arrolladora obsesión del sentido de justicia en un cuerpo de no mucha estatura, si es que eso era posible. Ameria, ese era su nombre, estaba preparandose para irse a la cama. Estaba tan de buen humor que aunque hubiera un ejército de maleantes entrando al pueblo, no le habrían cambiado su humor para nada. La paz entre los paises de la península hacía ya tiempo que se había establecido, y nada la podía hacer mas feliz. Excepto lo que sucedió hace algunas horas nada mas.

Aquel fué un dia de mucho calor, y un cielo impecable. Ni una nube alrededor. Ameria se encontraba disfrutando del dia con su padre, el príncipe Philionel, heredero directo al trono, cuando en eso, ven una figura ingresando hacia la ciudad. Una figura delgada, joven, aparentaba estar en no muy buen estado, pero era una figura conocida. Era imposible no reconocer la piel que, aunque estaba cubierto, podían ver que era humano, brow demon y golem de roca.

-¡Zelgadiss!- Gritó con sorpresa Ameria, y fue corriendo a su encuentro, dispuesta a abrazarlo. Aunque este ,cuando la vio, se hizo a un lado, y ella tropezó torpemente con el suelo.

-Te abrazaría sin problemas, Ameria, pero tengo una herida y duele mucho.- Se excusó este.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Déjame verte!-

La herida en cuestión estaba a la altura de la cintura. Costaba creer que alguien como Zelgadiss pudiera estar herido, y mas con esa piel de golem de roca que tenía. Sin embargo, no hicieron demasiadas preguntas y, junto con Phil, lo llevaron al castillo. Zelgadiss apenas podía hablar, víctima de un dolor físico que solo aguien en su condición podía soportar estoicamente.

-Pobrecito- Dijo Ameria, con el rostro compungido-

-Llevémoslo al castillo, rápido- Dijo Philionel, y emprendieron la marcha hacia allí. Una vez adentro, ponen a Zelgadiss sobre una cama, y empiezan a examinar la herida. Aún no cicatrizaba del todo bien. Una chica de largo cabello negro y flequillo lo estaba revisando.

-El señor Zelgadiss ha sido envenenado- Dijo la chica- Si tuviera un cuerpo humano "normal" , es probable que ya hubiera muerto. Sé lo que tengo que hacer-

Ameria lo miraba con preocupacion.

-Gracias Sylphiel- Dice- Lo dejo en tus manos.-

La chica apoya sus manos sobre la herida y empieza a recitar:

_Honorable y sagrada mano curativa de nuestro cuerpo contaminado_

_elimina todo lo que sea impuro_

A estas alturas, Zelgadiss había palidecido. Pero rápidamente, y con la ayuda del hechizo que recitó Sylphiel, fué recuperando color hasta quedar nuevamente consciente. Luego, con un segundo hechizo ha ido cerrando lentamente la herida hasta cicatrizar.

-Estoy... curado...-

-¡Zelgadiss!- Exclamó Ameria, quien esta vez si pudo abrazar al aludido, entre lágrimas.

-Ya... Ya... Estoy bien... Tu...Sylphiel... Me han salvado-

-No fué nada, señor Zelgadiss- Dijo alegremente Sylphiel- Fué todo mérito de Ameria por traerlo con su padre hasta aquí, pero va a tener que cuidarse. Un simple mortal habría muerto solo con la herida provocada-

Es cierto- Dijo Philionel, entrando a hablar, aunque habia presenciado todo. -Para empezar ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, Zelgadiss? -

Y Zelgadiss contó:

-Retomé mi viaje para encontrar la posible cura de mi condición de quimera, y sanar mi cuerpo de una vez por todas. Anduve vagando hasta oir que en el reino de Elmekia me podían ayudar con mi problema. Viajé hasta allí para poder encontrar la cura, en un pueblo pequeño había un enorme edificio y un anciano me dijo que allí adentro no había mas que ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión de la familia mas rica del pueblo, pero que no obstante, allí permanecía una biblioteca intacta porque la consideraron maldita. Entré a ese lugar. De más está decir que ninguno de los libros me sirvió para nada, y encima, un reptil gigantesco se me apareció de la nada. Ese lugar era un nido de criaturas extrañas, asi que me enfrenté a ellas una por una. Pero por confiarme, dejé que una de esas criaturas me mordiera de tal forma que me envenenó de forma asquerosa, aunque salí de allí y anduve bien unos dias. Luego empecé a sentir los efectos del veneno en mi cuerpo, y decidí venir hacia aquí, a pedir ayuda. Casi no lo logro... y encima... aún no he encontrado la cura para esto...-

Zelgadiss se había levantado de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No dijo mas nada, el dolor de la desesperación y la frustración de sentir que aquello que estaba buscando no estaba ni un poco mas cerca de hallarlo, lo invadió por completo. Ameria entendía cómo se sentía, y por eso mismo es que quería ayudarlo.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora, Zelgadiss?- Preguntó. Zelgadiss no se dió vuelta. Estaba de espaldas a los presentes.

-Debo partir ahora mismo. Un dia que no me dedique a la búsqueda de la cura es un dia perdido.-

-¡No puede hacerlo!- Gritaba Ameria- ¡Acaba de escapar de la muerte por muy poco! ¡Casi lo pierdo en mis manos! Y...La verdad es que tampoco quiero perderlo... No así-

-Mi hija tiene razón- Intercede Phil- Has estado en un estado muy delicado, yo recomiendo que comas y duermas aquí en el reino. Justamente, estaba pensando en ti, pensaba que si te aparecías, contratarte como guardaespaldas del reino de Saillune. Dispondrás de todos los medios posibles para poder reanudar tu búsqueda así-

Zelgadiss parecía interesado.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-¡Mi padre siempre habla en serio, y si no creyera que usted es el hombre adecuado para este puesto, ni siquiera se habría molestado en hacerle una propuesta! Pero por favor, Zel... descance aquí...Pase la noche aquí hoy y mañana toma una decisión...-

-Ya he tomado una decisión- Interrumpe el hombre quimera- Phil. Un puesto así, indudablemente me dará las herramientas necesarias para conseguir mi objetivo. Por tanto, acepto su propuesta de trabajar como guardaespaldas...- Se da vuelta, y le devuelve la sonrisa mas cálida que alguien como el podía ofrecerle a su amiga Ameria- Y por supuesto, me gustaría que Ameria me ayude con esto.-

Tal fue la emoción de Ameria que fué corriendo a abrazarlo, aunque casi lo asfixia, y eso que el pobre tiene una piel dura como una piedra

En resumen, eso sucedió aquel dia, y Ameria recordaba minuto a minuto todo. Desde la aparición de el, hasta su proposición de ayudarlo a encontrar la cura. Era cierto, eso sí, que el villano que le puso a la fuerza ese cuerpo con el que carga, le dijo que no conocía hechizo posible que hiciera de la quimera, algún proceso reversible. Sin embargo, eso no desanimaría a esos dos locos que se vuelven a ver, y emprenderán una nueva aventura juntos. A esas horas, el pobre ya estaba durmiendo. Ella haría lo mismo en su habitación, se asomó a la ventana. La vista de Saillune de noche era hermosa. Si no fuera porque desde la lejana zona de bosques ocurría un incendio. Y lo que la alarmaba era la velocidad con la que crecía, el humo iba para arriba. El fuego se veía cada vez mas claramente, ella fué a alertar a las fuerzas de seguridad, aunque ellos ya estaban en el tema.

-Señorita Ameria- Dijo Sylphiel- Por lo que pudimos ver, hay un grupo de criaturas que están causando destrozos en las afueras de la capital.

-¿Hay problemas?- Phil y Zelgadiss subieron hasta las afueras de la torre

-¡Esto es un grave atentado contra la justicia!- Comenzó Ameria- Yo tengo que...-

-¡No hagan nada!- Ordenó Zelgadiss- Es claramente una banda de maleantes que amenaza con entrar al reino. Hay que ser precavidos, esperaremos a que entren a la capital, y allí los capturaremos.

-¿Pero y el bosque? ¡Quedará todo hecho cenizas!-

-¡No te preocupes por el bosque, Ameria! ¡He visto a Rezo recitar hechizos para restaurar numerosos bosques despues de voraces incendios! ¡No es nada que no se pueda realizar! ¡Esperemos!-

De modo que el ejército de Saillune se quedaría rezagado, esperando por la llegada de la nueva amenza al reino, primera amenaza que tienen, después de mucho tiempo de paz. A estas alturas, la pequeña hechicera se preguntaba "¿Dónde estarán la señorita Lina y el señor Gourry?"


	4. ¡Catástrofe! La tierra se sumerge

**Cap 3: ¡Catástrofe! La tierra se sumerge entre sombras**

Colossus, Consilium, y los 5 demonios que los acompañaban llegaron al otro lado del portal. Aparecieron en el medio de un desierto. Cerca de ellos, un cartel indicaba la proximidad de la ciudad mas cercana. Era un dia de sol muy agradable.

-Bien- Dijo Colossus. Cualquiera que pasara de lejos vería una enorme masa negra, como una montaña gigante que se mueve- Hora de movernos.-

-Mire, allá viene alguien- Comentó Consilius. Y era cierto. Un camion grande se acercaba, rápidamente, hacia donde estaban esos demonios.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo uno de ellos y se trepó hacia el camion, tapándole la vista al impresionado camionero, que comenzó a derrapar y perder el control. La bestia rompió con facilidad el camion, y tomó del cuello al camionero. Tal era su fuerza, que dejó a este sin vida en cuestion de segundos. Un segundo demonio lanzó un chorro de energía negra y el camion se comenzó a prender fuego, a un costado de la ruta.

-Vamos- Les dijo Consilius- La civilización está cerca. Destruyamos lo que tengamos delante.

En otra ciudad, una mujer muy inteligente terminaba de arreglar un aparato redondo, con un brillo muy bonito. Su pantalla era verde, y donde estaban parados brillaban cinco puntos amarillos. Su largo cabello azul le molestaba la vista de a ratos, pero conocía ese aparato como a la palma de su mano, y se lo entregó a un pequeño niño que tenía su misma cara, aunque la mirada de su padre. El niño en ese momento estaba cargando a su hermana, que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber nacido, y con una mano la cargaba y con la otra recibía ese radar.

-Toma Trunks- Le dijo la mujer- Aquí tienes la réplica del radar del dragón.

-Gracias mamá- Respondió el niño llamado trunks. El radar indicaba un punto amarillo que se aproximaba a donde estaban madre e hijo. -¡Parece que Goten consiguió la sexta esfera del dragón!-

-¡Eso es genial!- Dijo -¡Es solo cuestion de tiempo para conseguir la séptima!-

-Mamá ¿Puedo preguntar para qué quieres las esferas del dragón? ¡Espero que no sea para esa tontería de verte no se cuantos años mas joven, asi te ves bien!-

La mujer no tuvo tiempo para replicarle nada, porque en la ventana, un niño de cabellos revoltosos estaba sentado sobre una nube amarilla, agitando con una mano alegremente el radar igual al de trunks, y con la otra mano una pequeña esfera de color anaranjado. El niño en cuestion era Goten. Nadie podía negar que aquel era el hijo de quien salvó al mundo y al universo en incontables ocasiones, desde vencer a la familia del mal, hasta desbaratar los planes de un emperador intergaláctico, entre otros logros. El niño era su vivo reflejo, de cara y cabello. Y donde estaba sentado no era otra cosa que la nube voladora que solía usar su hermano mayor, Gohan, a su edad. Que también usaba su propio padre toda su vida, regalo de su mentor, quien a su vez fue alguna vez el hombre mas fuerte en la tierra. El niño, sorprendentemente, podía volar. Pero lo hacía si estaba apurado. Para viajes tranquilos, usaba la nube voladora.

-¡Bulma, ya conseguí la sexta esfera!- Dijo Goten, entrando a saludar.

-¡Muy bien, Goten, solo nos falta una! Curiosamente, la que nos falta es la esfera de cuatro estrellas-

-¿Qué sería lo curioso, mamá?- Preguntó Trunks

La mujer, llamada Bulma iba a contestar cuando, de pronto, mas visitas llegaron al lugar. No le sorprendía absolutamente para nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas dos visitas a la hora del almuerzo. Wiss, el angel, y Bills, el dios de la destrucción se acercaban al edificio de Capsule Corp, no con el semblante de quien se queda almorzar, sino con uno mas serio, como de preocupación.

-¡Ah señor Wiss, señor Bills! ¿Cómo están? ¿Vinieron a almorzar?- Dice Bulma

-No vinimos puntualmente para eso, señorita Bulma...- Empezó Wiss

-Pero si insiste, nos podríamos quedar a degustar esa sopa de fideos que huelo desde aquí- Respondió Bills, que como todo gato, tenía un excelente olfato para la comida.

-A propósito. ¿Se encuentran los señores Vegeta y Goku por aquí?- Preguntó el angel.

-Vegeta se fué a entrenar y dijo que no lo espere para el almuerzo... ¡Pero qué tipo! ¡Ni me dijo a donde fué a entrenar! Y Goku hace bastante que no lo veo, supongo que también debe estar entrenando, pero la realidad es que no lo he visto-

-¿Podríamos hablarle de un asunto urgente, señorita Bulma? Tiene que quedar entre nosotros- Le preguntó Wiss, aliviado ante la respuesta de esta mujer.

-Si, por supuesto, pasen por aquí, el almuerzo estará listo en 20 minutos- Dijo Bulma- Trunks, Goten esto es un asunto confidencial. No quiero que escuchen.-

-Pero mamá, queremos...-

-¡QUE SE VAYAN A JUGAR A OTRO LADO, LOS ESPERO EN 20 MINUTOS!-

-¡S...Sí mamá!- Dijo Trunks, y el y Goten salieron por otro lado. Los gritos y rabietas de su propia madre le daban mas miedo que cualquier cosa que hiciera su padre.

Mientras eso sucedía, una ciudad en el norte del pais se sumergía en el caos. El cielo se nubló tan abruptamente, que sorprendió a todos. Las formaciones de nubes negras comenzaron a crecer, y de repente, toda la ciudad estaba oscurecida por aquellas nubes. Comenzó a llover y a sonar truenos y relámpagos. La gente empezó a correr espantada cuando, autos comenzaron a explotar debajo de dos enormes sombras que atacaban a diestra y siniestra, mientras los demonios atacaban los edificios. Era el caos total. En cuestión de minutos, uno de esos demonios se acerca a sus superiores.

-Señor Colossus, señor Consilium, vean esto.- En su enorme mano, brillaba una esfera reluciente con cuatro estrellas a su alrededor.

-No nos sirve para nada, tírala- Dijo Consilium.

-No- Respondió Colossus- Guárdala. Puede resultar interesante si averiguamos qué es. ¿Dónde estaba?

-La encontré entre unos árboles, señor-

-Haz lo siguiente; llévala de vuelta a nuestro mundo, sube a la nave y ponla a examinar en la máquina. Cuando averigues los resultados, vuelve. Tal vez sería mejor que vayan dos.-

-Iré con el- Se ofreció otro demonio, y ambos llevaron la esfera hacia donde habían aparecido, para cruzar el portal y llevarla a la nave. Los otros siguieron destruyendo todo.

Obviamente que no pasaría desapercibida una energía tan oscura. En otro punto, algo mas alejado, un padre se encontraba entrenando duramente con su hijo mayor, que estaba de vacaciones de sus estudios. Con ellos, un ser de otro planeta los estaba ayudando. Ese rostro de color verde oscuro observaba muy atentamente esos rostros que tanto conocía. Pensaba que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era enemigo del mayor de ese grupo, y este le salvo la vida del horrible destino que le esperaba, y no solo eso. Lo dejó escapar sano y salvo de aquel torneo de artes marciales. El otro era el hijo de su ahora amigo, y también fué su discípulo y su amigo. El fué, especialmente, uno de los pocos que no le temía ni lo veía como un monstruo. El corazón de quien entonces fué un niño de 4 años sólo le ofrecía bondad y amistad pura, fué lo que, en parte, hizo cambiar a ese extraterrestre oriundo del planeta Namek, y hoy sean mas unidos que nunca. Eran el hermano mayor y el padre de Son Goten; Son Gohan y el mismísimo Son Gokú. El que supervisaba la pelea no era otro que Piccolo, que se habría sorprendido de la forma en que su discípulo devolvió el Kame-hame-ha (La técnica de energía que su padre aprendió de su maestro en el castillo de su abuelo, Ox Satán) de su padre con un espectacular Masenko, juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza, resultando una explosión que derivó en un empate. Decíamos que se habría sorprendido, si no fuera porque el namekiano no estaba prestando atención. Empezó a sentir una presencia oscura, que llegó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Vió eso, señor Piccolo?-

-Me sorprendiste, Gohan. Has estado incrementando tus poderes desde la última vez que entrenamos juntos- Le decía su padre, contento con el progreso de su hijo mayor. - ¿Tu qué opinas, Piccolo?-

El rostro de Piccoro se ponía mas tenso, pero no contestaba.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Piccolo?-

-¡Oh vamos, Piccolo! ¿Me vas a decir que no prestaste atención?-

-¿¡Es que no lo sienten!?-

-¿Eh?-

-Siento una presencia muy oscura en la capital del norte- Dice Piccolo- Pongan atención-

Gokú y Gohan se concentran para sentir el ki que decía Piccolo.

-Si...es verdad...- Acotó Gohan

-No parece una presencia que hayamos sentido antes...- Dice Goku- ¿Qué podrá ser? Es una energía negativa-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir volando a ver qué ocurre- Dice Piccolo y toma vuelo. Goku y Gohan hacen lo mismo.

En otro punto, mas lejano aún, alguien estaba poniendo fin a su rutina de entrenamiento. Una persona solitaria estaba por volver a casa; llevaba ropa de entrenamiento similar a la que usaba en sus dias de conquistar planetas y venderlos por un buen precio. Su cabello de peinado hacia arriba era negro, pero variaba según la fase en la que estuviera. A veces era rubio con unas ondas de energías amarilla a su alrededor, y a veces se ponía azul claro, con un resplandor mas fuerte. El hombre emprendía la vuelta a casa, cuando siente una presencia que lo incomodaba.

-¿Qué tipo de presencia es esta?- Se preguntaba- En todos mis años de combate no había sentido una energía tan rara. Será mejor que vaya a investigar-

-¿Entonces, me están diciendo que sintieron una fuerza externa con la capacidad de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio ?- Preguntó Bulma

-Así es- Dijo Wiss, sirviéndose un poco de sopa de fideos. -Sentimos la presencia de ellos cuando aparecieron en la tierra abruptamente. Mi teoría es que viajaron desde su planeta a un mundo cercano al nuestro, pero en otro plano, en su propia época, y allí abrieron un portal para viajar en el tiempo a la tierra-

-¿Eso quiere decir que abrieron una nueva linea de tiempo?-

-No esta vez, señorita Bulma. Y eso nos preocupa. No es como el caso del joven Trunks que viajó usando una máquina del tiempo. Eso es un modo artificial de alterar el tiempo. Estos seres abrieron un portal sin la necesidad de fabricar una máquina. Ellos usaron sus propios poderes. Con magia-

-Y al hacerlo mediante sus propios poderes, sin necesidad de usar máquina o, como fue mi caso, un anillo, no se genera una nueva linea de tiempo- Acotó Bills- Es decir, si ellos recitaron un hechizo, es un poder demasiado avanzado. Tan avanzado, que genera una excepción con respecto a las lineas temporales, imagínate.-

-¿Y porqué no quieren que Goku o Vegeta se enteren?-

-Oh- Dijo Wiss, y se reía- Porque el señor Bills dice que solo causarían mas problemas, en especial Goku. Y que prefería hacerse cargo el, de la situación-

-Gracias, Wiss- Dijo irónicamente Bills.

La conversación entre Bulma, Bills y Wiss se vió interrumpida por las imágenes del noticiero:

_Misterio en la capital del norte: una especie de fenómeno climático está arrasando la capital. Explosiones, lluvia, tormenta, y un cielo negro como si fuera la noche están acabando con todo. Seguiremos info..._ Se cortó la transmisión.

-"Fenómenos naturales"- Se burló Bills- Son ellos.-

-¡Qué terrible!- Dijo Bulma.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, los dos demonios que llevaban la esfera de cuatro estrellas cruzaban el portal que dejaron en la ruta, volviendo así a su época, apareciendo en el mundo ce Ceiphied, dispuestos a analizar lo que encontraron.


	5. Capitulos 4 y 5

**CAP 4: ¡Descocada! ¡La bella hechicera aparece!**

-Oye ¿Y estás seguro de que esa esfera brillante tendrá alguna utilidad?-

-No lo sé, en todo caso, le diremos al jefe que no tiene valor alguno, y nosotros lo venderemos por nuestra cuenta cuando volvamos a casa en el planeta Sombra..-

-Pero aún no sabemos nada sobre esta cosa, puede que la computadora de la nave ni la pueda registrar.-

-Puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, esto fué creado muchísimos años despues de nuestra nave, pero vale la pena intentarlo.-

Esta conversación ocurría entre los demonios que estaban llevando la esfera de cuatro estrellas hacia la nave. Llegan hasta el desierto donde habían dejado el portal. Una vez que lo atraviesan, vuelven hacia su pasado, a su época. Cuando se habían marchado, dejaban un bosque próximo a la capital de Saillune. Encontraron puras ruinas quemadas y hechas cenizas, todo deforestado y destruido. Sólo habían dejado unos pocos árboles sanos, done estaba el portal del tiempo abierto.

-parece que los otros ya se nos adelantaron.-

-Los alcanzaremos pronto, ahora vamos a la nave-

Entran de nuevo a la sala de máquinas. Allí, un enorme aparato estaba conectado a una bandeja pequeña sobre la mesa; allí colocan la esfera. La máquina anuncia:

_No se registran datos posibles sobre el elemento colocado_

-Tal como yo creía- Sostenía el primer demonio- Esta esfera fué creada tiempo después. Será imposible de analizar.-

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó el segundo demonio-

-Me la quedaré- Dice el primero, y se la guarda en lo que parecía ser un bolsillo- Ahora vamos con los otros. Si seguimos demorando, no dejarán nada de Saillune para nosotros.-

Bajan de la nave, dispuestos a encarar para la capital del reino.

-Espera- Dice el demonio que se guardó la esfera. Estiró sus manos con garras y empezó a emanar un humo negro que fué directo al cielo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el lugar se nubló de una espesa cortina negra, tal como dejaron en la capital del norte, en el futuro.

-Estos idiotas se olvidaron de dejar la presencia de las sombras en este lugar. Ahora, hay un poco mas de maldad y oscuridad en este mundo. ¡Vamos!- Y fueron a la capital del reino.

Mientras tanto, los soldados oscuros y los otros demonios ya estaban propagando el caos. Ellos también expandieron la cortina de humo negro por toda la capital, oscureciendo mas aun el lugar. Los habitantes comunes corrían a esconderse. El ejército de Saillune se dividió en dos. Una fracción, comandada por Sylphiel, ayudaba a escapar a la gente, que era presa del pánico, mientras curaba a cuantos heridos hubieran. Mientras, la ofensiva estaba a cargo de Zelgadiss, que con su espada astral, le daba pelea a dos soldados a la vez. Ameria, por su parte, combatía uno especialmente grande con su Visfarank, concentrando la magia astral en sus puños, dándole pelea a su adversario hasta destruirlo, y viene otro demonio que la derriba. El resto del ejército, nada podía hacer. La magia blanca aumentada por el hexagrama de las murallas de la capital no podía hacer gran cosa, y aunque la magia negra se debilite, era demasiado para esos pobres soldados. Uno de los demonio estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal a Ameria cuando, sin que Zelgadiss ni nadie se lo esperara, una ráfaga le dió un buen golpe a ese demonio y lo tiró al piso. Fué muy rápido. Nadie vio nada. Una mano ayudaba a Ameria a levantarse. Un sacerdote con un bastón, unos talismanes encima, y cabello corto con flequillo y de color morado apareció. Y una expresión mas bien alegre.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! ¿Eh, Ameria? Esperaba ver la banda completa, pero veo que llegué temprano a la fiesta, je je je.-

-¡Xellos!- Se sorprendió la pequeña hechicera

-¡Xellos!- Exclamó Zelgadiss, sacándose de encima a su rival. ¿Cómo sabías que había problemas?

-¡Oh, no es nada, en realidad! Simplemente pasaba por aquí, y vi problemas, por eso vine a averiguar que pasaba, ya sabes-

-¿Qué estás tramando?- Le preguntó el hechicero

-¡Eso es un secreto!-

-Pues nos eres de gran ayuda- Intervino Ameria

-Ahora, no quisiera acabar con estos seres sin obtener algunas respuestas- Dijo el recién llegado. Y su mirada alegre y simpática desapareció por completo, cambiando a unos levemente abiertos ojos, una expresión sombría, y una sonrisa sardónica- Y voy a tener que conseguir esas respuestas por las buenas o por las malas- Y dicho esto, comienza a lanzar un hechizo atrás de otro, haciendo que la concentración de los villanos allí presentes se centrara solo en Xellos. Inmediatamente, se sumaron Zelgadiss y Ameria y, entre los tres, pudieron mantener a raya a los demonios y soldados que quedaban. Pero la cosa no terminaría allí...

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, manga de inútiles!? ¿Se están dejando ganar?-

Los dos demonios que llevaban la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas estaban llegando al lugar.

-¡Vaya! Siguen llegando invitados a la fiesta- Opinó Xellos

-¡Deshonran a la comunidad de la sombra! ¡Que no se entere el señor Colossus!- Dijo el demonio que guardaba la esfera.

-¿Qué pasa si se entera? ¿Para quien trabajan?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, maldito extraño. Somos demonios oriundos del planeta Sombra, y venimos a anexar este planeta-

-Conque demonios extraterrestres ¿Eh? ¡Qué honor para mi encontrarme con algo así!- Dijo alegremente Xellos, luego acentuó su semblante al sombrío- Aunque déjame decirte que si ustedes son demonios, son un insulto para mi raza. Uno mas debilucho que el otro.-

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?-

-Parece que tendremos que darle una leción. ¡A ellos!-

Los dos demonios dieron un poco mas de pelea, aunque no duró mucho tiempo mas. Xellos se encargó de uno, Zel y Ameria redujeron al otro, que dejó caer la esfera de su bolsillo. Ameria fue quien la encuentra.

-¡Mira, Zel, qué bonita!-

-Debo reconocer que es muy brillante y misteriosa ¿Será algún objeto mágico?-

-Bien. ¿Ahora van a hablar o tienen prisa por morir?- Dijo Xellos, apuntando con su bastón a su vencido contrincante.

-Somos criaturas del planeta Sombra. Creamos una sociedad llamada "La comunidad de la sombra", tomamos planetas enteros, los mejores, y esos planetas pasan a formar parte de un planeta gigantesco, para expandir nuestro imperio y ser la civilizacion mas grande del universo. Nuestro jefe, el amo Colossus se encuentra en un mundo similar a este, pero en otro tiempo y espacio-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explícate!- Exigió Zelgadiss

-Al llegar aquí, realizó un conjuro avanzado para abrir un portal para viajar. Su objetivo no nos lo dijo, pero supongo que quiere unificar ambos mundos en uno solo y a su vez que estos se unan al imperio. La población del mundo que se conquista, sea cual sea, empieza a mutar y se convierten en seres como nosotros y se hacen de manera definitiva miembros de la Comunidad de la sombra-

-¡En el nombre de la justicia, debo decir que ustedes son unos seres horrendos!-

-Pero no importa. Nuestro jefe contaba con que nosotros comenzáramos a extender el imperio desde ahora. Cuando vea que hemos fracasado, vendrá volando y acabará con todos ustedes.-

-Lo dudo, nosotros casi hemos acabado con ustedes, escorias- dijo Zelgadiss, apuntándolo con su espada-

-¿Quién dijo que hemos terminado?- Dijo uno de los demonios- Aún no han ganado, y nos queda nuestro último truco... ¡UNIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS OSCURAS!- Y de golpe, los dos últimos demonios derrotados se ponen de pie, sorprendiendo a Xellos y Zelgadiss y estos caen al suelo, los otros soldados y demonios vencidos anteriormente toman vuelo y se empiezan... ¿A UNIR?

Los cuerpos de cada uno se unían de forma tal que formaban un solo cuerpo gigantesco, sumándose los últimos dos en el final. La enorme sombra de un Golem de sombras se alzaba sobre la capital, destrozando todo a su paso. Allí, los esfuerzos de Ameria, Zel y Xellos ya no les rendía, esa monstruosa formación se hizo mas resistente y amenazaba con sumergir a todo el reino de Saillune en una oscuridad absoluta.

Los tres intentaron, en vano, hacer un solo hechizo combinado, pero aún así, la fuerza del golem gigante formado era brutal. ¡Y estaba yendo hacia el castillo! ¿No había nada que frenara semejante amenaza?

-¡Ay, no! ¡Sylphiel! ¡Padre! ¡Ellos, el pueblo, la justicia están en peligro! ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Si ella...Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí...-

Y entonces, una voz comenzó a hablar. Una voz suave, pero firme. Delicada, pero fuerte. De lejos, pero claro:

_Vos mas oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos mas rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado..._

-¿Escuchan eso?- Dijo Zelgadiss

-Esa voz... Ese conjuro...- Dijo Ameria

…_.Juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos,por el poder que ambos poseemos..._

-Es...- Comenzó Xellos, pero antes de terminar, se escuchó claramente:

…_..sean por completo aniquilados... ¡DRAGON SLAVE!_

_-_¡TODOS, ABAJO!- Gritó Zelgadiss, y en una fracción de segundo después de que se arrojaron los tres al suelo, un estruendo, una enorme explosión de oscuridad y luego un destello iluminó la capital. Muchos edificios quedaron destruidos, pero la evacuada ciudad había sido salvada. La gran amenza de la sombra gigante había desaparecido por completo. Al menos por ahora. La cortina de humo negro se esfumó, y el cielo volvió a mostrar las estrellas que cuidaban con su luz brillante a la capital del reino.

-Estamos... a salvo...- Comentó Zelgadiss...

-¡MIREN, ALLÍ!- Gritó Ameria, señalando dos puntos que se aproximaban en la fría noche. Una pequeña figura con un brillante cabello rojizo, avanzaba lentamente por la calle. Atrás de ella, una figura corpulenta con un largo cabello rubio la escoltaba.

-Una noche dificil ¿Eh, chicos?- Y la sonrisa de Lina Inverse irradiaba por todo el lugar.

-¡Señorita Lina! ¡Gourry!- Ameria fué corriendo hacia su querida amiga, a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Je! No esperaba menos de la hechicera genio, Lina Inverse- Comentaba Zelgadiss, sonriéndoles.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Los invitados de honor llegaron sobre el final, pero está bien así- Opinó Xellos, con su habitual tono jovial.

-¡Ameria, Zel! ¡Yo también estoy muy contenta de verlos! Y.. ¿Xellos, tu también? No digo que no me alegre, pero me sorprende-

-Oye, Lina , dime ¿Tu conoces a esta gente?- Preguntaba el despistado Gourry, lo que le valió un puñetazo en la cabeza de su compañera.

-¡Grandísimo estúpido! ¡Tu los conoces! ¡Ameria, Zelgadiss y Xellos!-

-El despistado de siempre- Opinó Zelgadiss

-¡Oh, si, ahora los recuerdo! ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien, ya sabes. Bastante entretenidos, como habrás visto.-

-¡Qué suerte que vinieron, señorita Lina! ¡Un poco mas y esos horribles monstruos del espacio habrían acabado con todo!

-¿Con que horribles monstruos del espacio eh? Le dije al idiota de Gourry que no tomáramos siesta en el medio del camino, pero el insistió. ¿De qué mas nos perdimos?-

Y en un rato, Xellos los puso al dia. Luego le tocó el turno a Lina, contaba que anduvieron buscando una espada para Gourry, su eterno dilema desde que dejó la espada de la luz. Pensaron que quizás aquí, Philionel le daría una espada mas o menos buena y vieron que estaban en problemas, al ver la cortina de humo, y se apresuraron. También contaron que la delincuencia se redujo considerablemente, por culpa de ellos dos, y eso ya no les generaba tantas ganancias, ciertamente.

-Asi que los cabecillas de esta fuerza oscura estan en... ¿El mundo del futuro, dijiste?- Preguntó la pelirroja hechicera

-Así es- Respondió Xellos- Y calculo que debe estar por aquí, que es donde reconocí la hechicería oscura de estos seres.

-¡El bosque!- Dijo, de pronto, Ameria- ¡Sabía que debíamos ir hacia allá cuando podíamos!

-Hubiera sido otro, el resultado- Dijo Zelgadiss- Quizás allí mismo habrían creado ese golem del infierno. ¡Al bosque, vamos!-

Llegan a los restos de bosque que quedaba. No lo podían creer. Arrasaron con casi todo.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? ¡No son humanos!- Dijo Gourry

-¡Es que no lo son, maldito idiota!- Exclamó Lina

-¡Allí, miren!- Comentó Xellos, señalando el flujo de energía entre los pocos arboles restantes.

-Entonces, tu dices que por este..."portal del tiempo", viajamos hacia el mundo del futuro, donde están los jefes de estos monstruos que vencimos recién- Comentó Lina

-Así es- Exclamó el sacerdote demoníaco- Hay dos opciones. O esperamos a que vengan a atacar, o vamos hacia ellos. ¿Qué quieren hacer?-

-¿Y esperar a que traigan armas futuristas para vencernos? ¡Que ni lo sueñen! ¡Yo los iré a buscar!- Dijo Zelgadiss, decidido- Además... puede que allí encuentre algo para mi cura.-

-Yo también iré- Dijo Ameria, con mas determinación aún.

-Además conocer cómo será ese mundo nuevo, puede ser algo muy interesante- Dijo Lina- ¿No lo crees así, Gourry?-

-Ehhh...Sí, claro, por supuesto. Yo también estoy a favor de ir a buscar a esos bravucones-

-¡No se hable mas!- Dijo la pelirroja - ¡Vamos allá!- Y se lanzó ella primero, seguido de Gourry, después Zelgadiss a paso firme, y Ameria iba tras el. Fueron y cruzaron el portal del tiempo. Sólo quedaba Xellos, quien dijo:

-¡Oh, qué mas da! ¡Yo también iré con ustedes chicos! No puedo dejarlos solos, podrían lastimarse. Además... Quiero dejarles en claro a esos seres que aquí hay lugar para sólo UNA raza de demonios, y es la nuestra.- Y así, el sacerdote fué el último en cruzar el portal, acompañando a Lina y sus amigos.

**Cap 5: ¡En escena! ¡Los guerreros Z vuelven al combate!**

-¡Mamá, me parece que tu radar se descompuso! No aparece la esfera del dragón por ningun lado.

-En mi radar tampoco está, Bulma. ¿Qué podrá ser?-

Trunks y Goten se habían dedicado a buscar la última esfera del dragón que les faltaba conseguir. Luego del almuerzo, recorrieron volando el mundo en solo un buen rato, por ende, no estaban al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Colossus y sus fuerzas invadieron la capital del norte, provocando una espesa cortina de humo por toda la capital, producto de los poderes desatados por estos monstruos. Goku, Gohan y Piccolo iban hacia allá. Vegeta hacía lo mismo. Mientras todo eso pasaba, la esfera que faltaba, la de 4 estrellas, había caído en mano de uno de los demonios de las tropas de Colossus, dicha tropa lo llevó por encargo del jefe hacia el pasado, y analizar su contenido, sin grandes resultados. Luego se enfrentaron al ejército de Saillune, con interevención del Mazoku(demonio) Xellos y, mas tarde, la aparición de la asesina de ladrones, la bella y genial hechicera Lina Inverse. Después de todo esto, la esfera que alguna vez le perteneció al abuelo Gohan, como recuerdo para su querido nieto, la sostenía una pequeña hechicera (Que por pequeña, está claro que es por su baja estatura) y de allí en mas, no se supo donde estaba. Eso ocasionó que, en esos momentos, la esfera no estuviera en el radar, como si no tuviera señal. Bulma los examinaba con atención.

-Uno puede ser. Pero ¿Porqué los dos radares no muestran la última esfera? ¡Qué extraño! Los examinaré mas tarde, niños gracias.- Y los niños salen a jugar.

Wiss parecía encantado con la idea de hacer que Bills se encargue de deshacerse de esos invasores salidos de quién sabe donde.

-¿Y bien, señor Bills? Ya sería hora de que vaya a la ciudad del norte, a deshacerse de los invasores.-

Bills, por desgracia, no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¿Ehh? N...¡No seas tonto, Wiss! ¡Aún no hemos disfrutado del postre! Querida Bulma ¿No dijiste que tenías un delicioso bowl de helado por allí?-

-¿Qué pasa, señor Bills? ¿Se arrepintió de lo que dijo, después de sentir la presencia de esos malvados?¿ O es que sólo utilizó la invasión de estos seres oscuros como excusa para venir a comer a la casa de la señora Bulma?-

-¿Crees que soy un cobarde? ¡Para nada! ¡Es que no puedo combatir con el estómago vacío!-

-¡Pero señor Bills, usted fué el que mas comió! ¡Se sirvió cuatro veces!- La siguió Wiss

-Toda alimentación es poco, Wiss, no olvides eso. ¡Bulma! ¿Tienes postre, o no?-

-S...¡Si! ¡Ahi voy!- Y fué de nuevo hacia la cocina. En eso, Trunks y Goten estaban escondidos, oyendo palabra por palabra la conversación.

-Pst. Goten. ¿Oiste eso? ¡Parece que un monstruo horrible está invadiendo la capital del norte! ¡Y parece que hay mas de uno!-

-¡Asi que eso no querían que oyeramos! ¿Quieres ir a verlo antes de que nuestros padres se queden con todo lo bueno?-

-¡Ya quisieran! ¡Vamos goten! ¡Si nos damos prisa, puede que hasta tengamos minutos de pelea, sígueme!-

-¡Si!- Y los traviesos niños fueron volando hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros z estaban volando cuando, de pronto, divisan la espesura que rodeaba la capital. Era impresionante el contraste; bajo ese espléndido cielo despejado, alrededor de la ciudad, la cortina de humo y el aura negra tapaba y oscurecía todo, como un domo alrededor de la metrópolis. Se podían oir las explosiones y el pánico de la gente. La presencia de Colossus y compañía-

-Miren eso- Comentó Gohan. -¿Qué demonios es ese aura oscura?-

-¿Que... Qué clase de criaturas pueden ser?- Se preguntaba un atónito Piccolo-

-¡Vamos, démonos prisa!- Exclamó Goku y avanzaron mas rápido hacia el lugar.

El caos era absoluto. Las autopistas estaban colapsadas por los autos que querían huir de la oscuridad, los edificios se desmoronaban uno por uno. Los demonios arrasaban las calles. Colossus y Consilium observaban todo.

-Espero que hayan averiguado qué podía ser esa esfera brillante-

-Señor ¿Porqué es tan importante conocer el secreto de ese objeto en cuestion?

-Sabes que he leido mucho a lo largo de mis miles de años. Uno de esos libros era uno de mitos, profecías y leyendas de objetos mágicos. Una de esas profecías, referían a la llegada de objetos mágicos, no detallados con exactitud, que al reunirlos todos, tendrían la energía necesaria para conceder deseos. Nunca pensé en ellos como algo real o que llegara a existir, pero sentí una energía mágica con solo verla. Creo que puede ser uno de esos objetos mágicos. Puede ser el objeto, o los objetos anunciados por esa profecía. Y yo quiero tenerlos.-

-¿Y por eso eligió esta época?-

-Por supuesto, quería estar de seguro de elegir una era en la que un poder como ese existiera, algo que hiciera valer la pena nuestro viaje hasta este sitio, y estos objetos ciertamente lo son.-

-¡¿Qué es eso!?-

La coversación entre Colossus y su segundo se vió interrumpida por un impacto que se dió en la calle, sobre uno de los demonios. Y de repente, otros dos golpes se oyeron bruscamente en el lugar. La presencia de dos humanos con traje de karate de color naranja y camisa azul y un ser color verde oscuro y un traje de color morado, era lo último que habrían esperado. La cuestión es que los demonios atacaron a esos tres inoportunos contrincantes, con poco éxito. Gohan acabó con dos de un solo Masenko, Piccolo acabó con el que tenía a su lado, con un poco mas de dificultad. Y Goku sorprendió en la oscuridad total, irradiando un brillo amarillento que lo rodeaba, junto con el cambio de color de cabello del mismo tono, al punto que unas chispas eléctricas comenzaban a titilar en ese aura amarillento. Con poco esfuerzo, acabó con un destello de energía con el demonio que tenía enfrente. Solo quedaba uno , furioso, a punto de atacar, si no fuera porque un destello que cayó del cielo, literalmente, le dió de lleno al demonio y explotó en pedazos. Vegeta descendía lentamente y se ponía a la altura de los dos últimos monstruos que quedaban a cargo.

-Kakarotto, me parece una pérdida de energía en vano, que te transformes en Super Saiyajin fase 2 para derrotar a escoria semejante. Creo que Yamcha habría acabado con ellos de un solo ataque. Qué suerte que llegué para el postre, que debe ser de lo mejorcito de por aquí. ¡Me encargaré de ellos!.- El príncipe de su raza miraba con malicia a los sorpendidos Colossus y Consilium. -Tú, pedazo de sabandija con forma de sombra, no me espantas con tu altura. Majin Boo era un monstruo pequeño y flacucho, pero era mas amenazador que tu-

-Tu...¡Insolente!- Dijo Consilium, y le lanzó una bola de energía negra, y Vegeta en el último instante se cubre, pero el impacto genera una explosión, y Vegeta cae en picada hacia un edificio destruido.

-¡Vegeta!- Gritó Gokú. Y se lanzó hacia ellos. Consilium era rapídismo para esquivar sus puños, y para repartir era peor. Goku se defendía como podía, cuando Vegeta se lanzaba dispuesto a atacar con toda la furia.

-¡Quítate de en medio, Kakarotto, consíguete tu propio oponente!-

-¡No lo harás!- Dijo Colossus, y le lanzó a Vegeta otro destello de energía oscura que lo tomó por sorpresa y volvió a caer en picada, esta vez atrapado por Gohan.

-Estos son mas rápidos- Comentó

-Estos claramente deben ser los líderes- Acotó Piccolo. Consilium tomó cierta ventaja en la pelea. Pegaba y pegaba, y Gokú apenas alcanzaba a defenderse.

-¡Entonces tú serás mio, basura!- Dijo Vegeta

-¡Señor Vegeta!-

-¡Arrrggghhhh cállate! ¿No ves que esa sabandija se cree que puede decirme con quien voy a pelear? ¡HAAAAAA!- Y mientras se lanzó, un destello azul comenzó a rodearlo y a cambiar su color de cabello. Aún así, Colossus sólo tuvo que bloquear su puño con una mano, y luego con la otra bloquear el otro puño. Lo tomó de las muñecas y lanzó a Vegeta contra Gokú, haciendo que Consilium se aparte a último momento y derribando a ambos Saiyajin de un solo ataque.

Gohan se lanzó hacia el inmenso Colossus, mientra Piccolo hizo lo propio con Consilium. Lo que el primero tenía de gigante, también lo tenía de rápido. Le asestó tres golpes seguidos que casi noquean a Gohan, quien pasó a convertirse en Super Saiyajin fase 2, con lo cual comenzó a emanar el brillo dorado con chispas eléctricas que tan bien dominaban el, su papá y Vegeta. Si bien mejoró un poco, aún no era suficiente para lastimar muy seriamente a esa sombra gigantesca, que hizo aparecer, como un hechizo astral, un arma y logra pegarle de lleno en el estómago; Gohan cae de rodillas ante Colossus, y este le propina una buena patada en la cabeza que lo hace volar un par de edificios de lejos.

A Piccolo no le iba mucho mejor. No conectaba los golpes y, para colmo, Consilium no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente, se cansó y decide golpearlo en el mentón, y lanzarle un destello oscuro que lo hace volar por los aires.

-Reconozco que tienen habilidades sorprendentes, propias de seres de otro planeta- Comentó Colossus- Pero me temo que nuestros poderes están demasiado distantes de los de ustedes. Si acceden a darnos los objetos mágicos de la profecía, las esferas que supuestamente cumplen deseos, no tendremos que lastimar de gravedad a nadie. ¿Les parece justo ese trato?-

-Primero tendrás que vértelas con nosotros, fanfarrón-

-¡Si! ¡Así se habla, Trunks!-

-¿Qué?-

-T...¿¡Trunks!?- Decía Vegeta, que se estaba levantando-

-G...G...Goten... ¿Que...?- Dijo Goku, que hacía lo mismo, desde unos escombros.

Los niños, ya convertidos en super saiyajin, se lanzaron hacia sus monstruosos rivales. Consilium jugaba con Trunks, que le lanzaba destellos de poder a mansalva, pero no lograba asestarle una, hasta que este logra encajarle un buen codazo, que lo descolocó por completo, y luego junta sus filosas manos y le golpea el torax, derribándolo hacia el suelo.

A Goten le fué peor. El grotesco Colossus, armado, le conecta un golpe, como si fuera un bate de Baseball y lanza al pequeño a una dirección que lo alejara de la ciudad (lo sacó del estadio...o en este caso, de la capital). Afortunadamente, sus padres se habían recuperado y ambos atajan a sus hijos para dejarlos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, un tanto alejados de esos monstruosos rivales.

-¡Niño tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarte así nomás contra ese monstruo? ¡Tus poderes no se pueden comparar con los de ese infeliz! ¡Eres muy joven para poder derrotarlos tu solo!-

-Goten, lo mismo te digo a tí. Entiendo que quieras pelear contra ellos, pero aún no estas listo. Deja que tu hermano, Vegeta Piccolo y yo nos encarguemos de esto. ¿Si?-

-Y si por casualidad se atreven a hacer la técnica de la fusion mientras estamos en combate, les diremos a sus madres. Ahora ¡Vuelvan a casa!-

Bufando y sacandoles la lengua a sus espaldas, los niños comprendieron que no querían contradecir a sus padres en un momento como ese, y salieron volando.

-Oye Kakarotto ¿Tienes algún plan al respecto?-

-No, ninguno. Busquemos a Gohan y Piccolo y agrupémonos para atacar. No van a poder ganarnos si les atacamos a la vez de todas direcciones.-

Parecía que sus palabras fueron escuchadas, porque en ese instante, se oyeron gritos, estruendos y destellos por doquier. No obstante, Goku se percató de que no eran gritos de Gohan o de Piccolo. Eran voces diferentes que gritaban:

-¡Fire ball!-

-¡Dug Wave!-

-¡Astral Break!-

Una mezcla de hechizos de fuego, explosión de la tierra a los pies de Colossus, y un hechizo astral, mas un destello oscuro se hizo presente en la ya arrasada ciudad sumergida en la oscuridad, lo cual generó una tormenta de tierra y polvo alrededor. Goku y Vegeta intentaron reconocer, en el medio de la tormetna generada por los hechizos, las fuentes de aquellas voces que, eran dos de mujeres y un hombre, hasta ahí.

-¡Papá! ¡Señor Vegeta! ¿Están Bien?- Oían a Gohan acercarse. Cuando llegó, llevaba con el hombro a Piccolo, que había quedado desmayado por el impacto que recibió- Esa tormenta de hechizos me sorprendió cuando encontré al señor Piccolo.-

-Por lo visto, apuntaron contra esos monstruos. Espero que haya dado resultado.-

No dió resultado. Cuando el polvo se disipó, oian toser a dos voces. Colossus y Consilium no parecían haber recibido daño alguno. Buscaban la fuente de esos ataques. Vieron una hechicera de cabello rojizo, un guerrero alto, corpulento y rubio,un hechicero con la piel de piedra, una hechicera de cabello corto hasta el cuello y un sacerdote de flequillo. Ellos fueron los atacantes.

-¡A ellos!- Los villanos lanzaron de sus manos dos destellos oscuros muy potentes que fueron hacia ese grupo, el cual estaba preparado.

-¡TODOS, ATRÁS!- Gritó Lina- ¡BARRERA DEFENSIVA!- Una gran barrera mágica, como un domo, la cubrió a ella y a sus compañeros, rechazando y destruyendo ambos hechizos. Por desgracia, mientras sus esfuerzos por rechazar ambos se hacian defensivos, Consilium aprovechó el tiempo para correr, elevarse ante ellos, y lanzarles un destello explosivo que los hace volar por los aires.

-¡No, cuidado!- Gritó Gohan, que los estaba observando atentamente. Se lanzó violentamente hacia Consilium, pero este lo encerró en un campo eléctrico que le dio unas descargas hasta tirarlo nuevamente, lo que provocó que Goku saliera a atajarlo habilmente. Lina y sus amigos habían logrado amortiguar la caida, Xellos volando, Lina y Ameria con un Levitation, a Zelgadiss lo atrapó Vegeta. Y Gourry...bueno, Gourry tuvo suerte y se aferró de lo que encontró.Colossus estaba hastiado.

-Me cansé, tienen un nivel muy bajo para hacernos frente. Si no quieren darme esos objetos mágicos, no importa. No los necesito . Voy a extender parte de mi imperio aquí y ahora, y los terminaré ejecutando desde mi mundo. La tierra será parte de la Comunidad de la sombra, si todo sale bien, en tres dias. ¡Comenzando ya!- Estira sus manos hacia arriba y extiende el aura negra que ya había generado. De pronto, no solo los alrededores de la ciudad se habían ennegrecido. El cielo en general se oscureció abruptamente. No había rastros de aquel radiante cielo celeste alrededor, sólo una densa oscuridad que obstaculizaba las estrellas, y demás. En algunos sitios, era de noche a las 2 de la tarde. El sol no podía emanar sus rayos llegaban a la tierra. Los noticieros del mundo comenzaban a hablar de este extraño "fenómeno climático". Ningun lugar del mundo podía ver el cielo. Estaba cubierto con una capa de oscuridad que no era natural de la atmósfera de la tierra.

-Los estaré esperando en el mundo del pasado...-

-Oh, me temo que eso no será posible, señor demonio extraterrestre- Dijo Xellos con tono entre simpático y burlón.- Por desgracia, tuve la impresión de que volvería al pasado en algún momento, asi que destruí los portales de acceso entre estas épocas... Por ende, estamos atrapados aquí-

-¡Maldito!- Le lanza un maleficio, que el Mazoku esquiva habilmente- Como sea, nuestro proceso ya está en marcha. Hemos comenzado a anexar vuestro planeta al planeta Sombra. Lo que suceda en el mundo del pasado, también sucederá aquí, ya que nuestros mundos, el plano del que venimos, y el plano en el que estamos, están unidos por este hechizo de anexión que ya extendimos,conectados entre sí... A menos que decidan darnos los objetos mágicos. El proceso de anexión terminará en tres dias. Tienen ese plazo para entregárnoslos. Sino, ya saben. Estaremos esperando, en algún punto de este planeta. ¡Los esperamos!-

-Oh no, eso no... ¡ASTRAL VINE!- Zelgadiss se lanzó hacia Colossus, hechizando el filo de su espada en un brillo rojo. Pero Consilium interviene y , de una volea, le revuelve el estómago y lo derriba violentamente contra un edificio.

-Ka...Me...-

-¡Señorita Lina! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Los villanos escapan!-

-Ha...Me...-

-Fuente de todo poder, llama carmesí que ardes intensamente... -

-¡HA!

-¡FLARE ARROW!-

Una onda de poder y al menos una veintena de flechas de fuego, son lanzadas con furia hacia los villanos que escapaban. Si hubieran lanzado la técnica de poder, y el hechizo un segundo antes, les hubieran dado de lleno. Pero en esa fracción de segundo, desaparecieron en el aire. Y los poderes chocaron, haciendo un ruido horrible. Todo quedó en oscuridad. La densidad de ese aura se extendió en todo el mundo. En aquel, y en el mundo del pasado, de donde vienen Lina y los otros.


	6. Capítulos 6 y 7

**Cap 6: ¡Fracaso! El primer round fué para los chicos malos.**

-¿Están todos bien? ¿Necesitan una semilla del ermitaño?-

-No, gracias, papá. Me hicieron daño, pero por suerte mis heridas no son tan graves-

-¿Cómo está Piccolo?-

-Mira, el señor Piccolo se está despertando-

El namekiano recobró la conciencia.

-E...Esos malditos...-

-Escaparon-

-No...se saldrán con la suya...

-Papá. ¿Tienes la semilla a mano?-

-Si. Toma Piccolo-

Goku le dió una semilla de un tono verdoso para que Piccolo se la comiera. De pronto, recuperó la vitalidad.

-No hay dudas de que son unos demonios muy fuertes. Si hasta Vegeta se convirtió en Super Saiyajin Blue y no obtuvo grandes resultados.-

En eso, el grupo de Lina se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Oigan, señores. ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Lina, quien había realizado el conjuro Lightning para hacer una bola de luz que alumbrara el lugar. Ameria y Zelgadiss hicieron lo mismo.

-Si, muchas gracias. Un momento. ¿Fueron ustedes los que lanzaron esos ataques en conjunto contra esos monstruos?- Preguntó Goku

-¿Y luego lanzaron unas flechas de fuego al mismo que tiempo que el Kame Hame Ha de mi papá?- Preguntó Gohan, sumándose a la conversación.-

-¡Si! Vimos casi toda la pelea. Estábamos sorprendidos-

-Ustedes tampoco lo hacen nada mal. Por cierto, hola, soy Goku, el es mi hijo Gohan, el de allá es Piccoro, y el gruñón que está apartado es Vegeta-

-¡Aaaarrrrghhhhh! ¿A quién le llamas gruñon, insecto? ¡No olvides que soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!-

-Oye, Lina ¿Qué es un Saya no se qué?-

-¡Cállate! Si, es verdad, este tonto de aquí es Gourry, mi guardaespaldas y compañero de ruta. Ellos son Ameria, Zelgadiss y Xellos. Y yo soy la inigualable, la bella, increible, la asesina de ladrones, la hechicera genio Lina Inverse-

-¿Hechicera?- Preguntó Goku- ¿Quieres decir que haces magia como el mago Babidi?-

-¿Quien?-

-No importa- Interrumpió Piccolo, bruscamente- ¿Quienes son en verdad, y como han llegado hasta aquí?-

-Lina- Dijo Ameria al oido de esta- El señor de verde me da un poquito de miedo-

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Y TU HAS VISTO A TU COMPAÑERO? ¡TIENES UN HOMBRE DE PIEDRA, PARECE UNA ESTATUA VIVIENTE Y TU TE QUEJAS DE QUE TE DOY MIEDO?-

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES HOMBRE DE PIEDRA, TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO? ¿TIENES ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD PROPIA DE ESTE MUNDO, O ALGO ASÍ?-

-Ya, chicos, ya ya. Parece que somos del mismo bando, no peleen- Dijo Goku, como podía. Pero Zelgadiss y Piccolo se seguían sacando chispas con los ojos- Por cierto ¿A qué te refieres con "este mundo? ¿De donde son?-

Y recién allí, fué Xellos quien tomó la palabra, explicando todo. Desde el origen de estos monstruos, hasta los hechos que desencadenaron que Lina y compañía estuvieran allí:

-Resumido: Venimos de un mundo antiguo, similar al de ustedes. Estas fuerzas, comandadas por el monstruo mas grande que vieron, de nombre Colossus, vino hasta aquí a traves de un portal que une a nuestro mundo con el de ustedes, por la extrema cercanía que hay mas allá del tiempo. Parece que su objetivo es el de unir ambos mundos y anexarlos con su imperio, y expandir el mismo. Para eso, habló de unos objetos mágicos que encontraría aquí. Y para no dejarlo huir de nuevo al mundo nuestro, fue que destruí aquel portal. Es un hechizo muy avanzado, pero puede realizarse; aún así, aunque yo pude destruir tan complejo portal, ese monstruo se las arregló para unir nuestros mundos a traves de una cortina de humo mágico (Sospecho que sus ayudantes hicieron unas nubes iguales en nuestro mundo, y a traves de ellas, llegarán las nubes de aqui a ese mundo) . Parece que consiguió hacer que su poder tenga la potencia necesaria para que, en tres dias, ambos mundos y ambas épocas se unan a su imperio, por eso nos concierne a todos detenerlo.-

-Eres muy inteligente- Comentó Gourry- ¿Cómo pudiste saber todo eso?-

-Supongo que los años que tengo me hicieron mas sabio, ya sabes... Además, escuché desde lejos todo su plan antes de que atacaran el reino de Saillune, andaba cerca-

-Colossus dijo algo acerca de unos objetos mágicos- Comentó Gohan, pensativo y de pronto dijo: ¿¡Acaso se refiere a... las esferas del dragón!?-

-¿Las qué?- Preguntó Lina

-Las esferas del dragón son esferas creadas por Kami Sama, el dios de la tierra, divididas en siete, cada esfera tiene una cantidad de estrellas del uno al siete, y al reunirlas a todas, un gran dragón aparece y te cumple un deseo. En un principio era un deseo, ahora son tres, al ser nuevamente fabricadas por otro Kami Sama-

Nadie del grupo de Lina entendía mucho. Zelgadiss se sorprendió por aquello de "ser fabricadas nuevamente", porque pensaba "¿O sea que hay un nuevo dios en este mundo, y ellos lo conocen?" Xellos parecía sorprendido de que un dragón hiciera algo así, Gourry, como de costumbre, no pudo entender ni media palabra, y la única a quien se le caía la baba era a Lina, quien brincaba y decía:

-¡No lo puedo creer, tres deseos te cumple! ¡O sea que yo podría pedir lo que quisiera! ¡Imagínate, Gourry! ¡Comida y dinero infinito! ¡Todo lo que una chica querría!-

Zel añadio:

-Deseos puramente materialistas, Lina-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE? ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-

-¡Que son deseos tontos y puramente materiales! ¿Tu qué crees que pediría alguien como yo? ¿Crees que con semejante poder no le pediría a ese supuesto dragón que curara mi cuerpo y me lo devolviera al estado normal?- Lina se calló de manera abrupta, abochornada. Nadie hizo ningún comentario. Sólo Piccolo:

-¿Quieres decir que...?-

-Este cuerpo es una quimera de Brow demon, golem de roca y humano. Me lo hizo un sabio de nuestro mundo. Rezo, el monje rojo. El sabía que yo quería volverme mas poderoso. Es cierto, si, tengo mas poderes y mas fuerza, incluso soy mas rápido que un ser humano normal... ¿Pero a este precio?-

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Sólo una persona se animó a descomprimir tal situación, y lo único que se le ocurrió fué:

-¿Dices que eres mas rápido que un ser humano normal, Zalgudis, o como sea que te llames?- Preguntó torpemente Goku- ¿Y tienes mas fuerza? Oye ¿Te importaría mostrarme un poco de esa fuerza? Es que, con los otros dos no tuve tiempo de prestar atención.- Zelgadiss se sintió sorprendido, pero extrañamente halagado.-

-Ah, si, jeje. Mi papá es así, adora pelear con sujetos fuertes- Dijo Gohan, colorado, y mirando a su padre con un gesto que parecía decir "¡Papá, este no es el momento!"

-Bien, no veo porque no.- Comentó Zelgadiss- Que sea a puño limpio entonces. ¡Ahi voy!- Y Goku casi no lo vió. Zelgadiss era muy rápido, y con sus puños como piedra, logró tomar desprevenido a Goku y darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago-

-Es...pera...No estaba listo...Estaba en mi forma base...-

-Sin excusas...Señor Goku- Y empezó a golpearlo rápidamente, y a los tres o cuatros golpes conectados, Goku comenzó a defenderse, bloqueándoles cada vez mas golpes, ante la vista de todos los presentes. La banda de Lina estaba sorprendida. Luego, Goku empieza a contraatacar, pero le costaba dañar a Zelgadiss por la naturaleza de su piel, obviamente. Todo sucediendo rápidamente. A la banda de Lina le costaba seguir esa pelea improvisada.

-Oye, Lina ¿Puedes ver algo?- Preguntó Gourry

-Casi nada...Es como si fueran manchas borrosas a gran velocidad-

Los guerreros Z, en cambio, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de velocidad y los seguían perfectamente. De pronto, ambos estaban de pie, a cierta distancia, tomando un respiro para seguir. A Gokú lo desconcertó que Zelgadiss comenzara a murmurar:

_Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de todo corazón, llama azul que nunca se apaga_

_poder que duerme dentro de mi alma_

_acude desde el infinito y haz justicia... ¡RA TILT!_

El suelo donde luchaban empezó a temblar. Solo Piccolo cayó en la cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

-¡GOKÚ, NO TE QUEDES PARADO, SALTA, VUELA, MUÉVETE, PERO QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!-

Y en el último instante, Goku se elevó a unos cuantos metros de altura, y un pilar de llamas azules iban tras el, salían de debajo de donde el estaba parado y logra defenderse cubriéndose con los brazos. Ese hechizo le había dejado unas buenas quemaduras y no mucho mas.

-In...increible- Lina estaba atónita- Es un sujeto muy poderoso-

-Bah- Dijo Vegeta

-Pensar que ese hechizo habría dañado seriamente a un demonio de clase media- Opinó Xellos

-No... no lo puedo creer...El hechizo mas fuerte del plano astral, no le hizo casi nada.- Zelgadiss estaba impresionado.

-Y aun no has visto nada... ¡HAAAAAAAA!- Y de pronto, Goku alumbró la oscuridad que lo rodeaba elevando su cabello en un color rubio fuerte, su aura amarilla empezó a brillar por todo el lugar. A la banda de Lina casi se le cae la mandíbula por lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Cambio el color de su cabello como si nada!-

-¿Has visto eso, Lina? ¡Le pasó lo mismo que a ti con el Giga Slave!- Acotó Gourry

-¡Cállate, Gourry! ¡Eso fué diferente, y era de otro color, aparte!-

-No...No es humano...- Comentó Ameria, quién temía por Zelgadiss

Y entonces, ante la inmovilidad de Zelgadiss, Goku se lanzó hacia el, con una velocidad mayor, Zelgadiss recibía de lleno todos los golpes, aunque al ser de piedra no lo dañaba como si fuera un ser humano cualquiera. Pero así y todo, no podía defenderse. Apenas atinó a contestarle con un Vis Farank, el cual aprendió de Ameria, quien dibujó una sonrisa al ver que su querido amigo tomaba prestado su hechizo. Y la cosa volvió a cambiar. Era Gokú el que avanzaba y Zel retrocedía. Ahora, Zelgadiss con el Vis Farank de Ameria empezó a contestar golpe por golpe, y Goku iba hacia atrás, hasta que un derechazo astral derribó a Goku, quien salió volando hacia un edificio derrumbado.

Unos segundos después, un grito y una explosión de objetos tomó lugar, y una figura con un brillo azul salía de los escombros.

-¿Qué...Qué carajo?- Zelgadiss ahora sí que estaba paralizado-

-¿O...otra vez? ¿Ahora el mismo sujeto tiene el cabello azul?- Lina y Ameria no lo podían creer, Gourry no entendía nada, y Xellos miraba con profunda admiración.

Vegeta se reía en silencio. "Pobres novatos" Pensaba. "Podrán ser los mejores magos de la galaxia, pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Ese muchacho es bueno, pero no puede dañar a Kakarotto sólo con unos puños y algun que otro hechizo. Los Saiyajin no podemos caer nunca así. Y Kakarotto sólo es un guerrero de clase baja; no quisiera ver de qué forma improvisarían ante mi, el príncipe Vegeta"

En eso, Gokú juntó sus dos manos, se echó hacia atrás, empezó:

-Ka...Me...-

-¡Vamos, Zel, no te dejes intimidar!- Animaba Lina

-Zelgadiss...Oh, Zelgadiss...- Decía Ameria.

-Ha...Me...-

-¡Tienen, razón! ¡Ahi voy! _Fuente de todo poder, trueno que atraviesa el cielo, reune tu poder en mi mano... _-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-_¡DIG VOLT!_

Y entonces el poder de Gokú, y el relámpago de Zelgadiss chocaron brevemente. El hechicero hizo un esfuerzo para resistir, pero la fuerza de Goku en ese estado, era muy superior, y lo derriba, golpeando de lleno a Zel y haciéndolo volar en el aire, en medio de esa oscuridad tan antinatural, solo atrapado en esta ocasión, por Gourry.

Gokú venció, no sin dificultad. Se acercó hacia su oponente, ayudado por Gourry.

El saiyajin le ofreció media semilla del ermitaño que le quedaba y se la hizo comer.

-Cómela, te va a hacer bien.- Y en cuanto lo hizo, Zelgadiss se levantó, absolutamente sorprendido, tanto así que exclamó:

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué carajo es este mundo? ¡Fué mas rápido que un hechizo de Sylphiel! ¡Una maravilla!-

Gokú le dirigía una sonrisa:

-Tienes un cuerpo muy resistente. Ese golpe que me diste en estado base me dejó sin aire, y tus hechizos son realmente buenos. Te felicito, peleaste muy bien-

Zelgadis le devolvió el elogio:

-Usted definitivamente no es de este mundo. Pero gracias, lo de usted también fue impresionante; si no tuviera este cuerpo, reconozco que me habría hecho pedazos-

Vegeta interrumpio el momento:

-Kakarotto, ya vas a tener tiempo de hacer todos los amigos que quieras, pero ahora tenemos un problema mucho mas grave. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Oh, si! ¡Los monstruos!-

-Y mientras estamos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, Colossus se debe estar preparando para tomar nuestros mundos para expandir su imperio- Comentó Piccolo.

-¿Alguna idea, Lina? ¿Señor Goku?- Preguntó Ameria

-Yo opino que lo que debemos hacer es volver a casa. Vayamos a la casa de Bulma, y desde allí planifiquemos una estrategia de combate. No podemos ir a enfrentarlos sin un plan. Miren cómo nos fue- propuso Gohan

-Gohan tiene razón- Concluyó Goku- Ustedes (Por el grupo de Lina) tómense todos de las mano, y uno de ustedes tóqueme el hombro. Ustedes (Gohan y compañía) hagan lo mismo. Nos teletranportaremos hasta la casa de Bulma-

-¿Tele qué...?- Empezó Gourry-

-Shhh- Lo chistó Lina- Será mejor que te calles y obedezcas, ya habrá tiempo de hacer preguntas... ¡OH, ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!-

-¿Mmh? ¿Qué ocurre, señorita?- Preguntó Goku, a punto de llevarse los dedos a la frente

Lina dió un paso al frente, mirando la ciudad destrozada y dijo:

_Recuerda el tiempo pasado, trae ahora, corriente eterna, la forma real_

Y una bola de luz formada en las manos de la pelirroja hechicera, tomo vuelo, y cuando se elevó hasta cierta altura, hizo una explosión de luz azulada. La ciudad había quedado restaurada. Los edificios y árboles, impecables, las autopistas intactas. Eso sí, vacías por el abandono de la gente, y eso no quita la enorme oscuridad en la que el mundo estaba sumergido. Ahora les tocó sorprenderse a los guerreros Z.

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Gokú- ¡No necesitamos pedirle a Shenlong que restaure la ciudad, después de todo!

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso, Lina?- Preguntó Ameria-

-Lo vi a Rezo hacerlo cuando lo conocí. Una larga historia- Dijo Lina, restándole importancia- Ahora si, podemos irnos-

Y así, Goku hizo la teletransportación hacia la casa de Bulma, dispuestos a planear una nueva estrategia. No quedaba mucho tiempo para salvar el mundo. O los mundos.

**Cap 7: ¡Elemental! ¡Trazemos un nuevo plan contra los demonios!**

**-**¡Vegeta! ¿Qué significa todo esto? Oscureció de golpe, cuando iba a estar despejado todo el dia... ¿Y quiénes son ellos?-

-Eh...Puedo explicarlo...-

-Déjenme adivinar, detectaron la presencia de esos seres y fueron a pelear con ellos ¿No? El señor Bills iba a hacerse cargo de todo, pero después del postre tuvo un ataque de sueño, y cayó dormido-

-¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Y encima me estropeó los radares al arrojarme "sin querer" el bowl de pudding, para mantenerme distraida!

Esta es la escena para cuando los guerreros Z y la banda de Lina llegaron a la sede de Capsule Corp. Hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes, y explicaron todo lo sucedido. Eso no ayudó para nada al muy mal humor de Bulma.

-¿¡QUÉEEEE!? ¿EN TRES DIAS LA TIERRA Y SU MUNDO QUEDARÁN ANEXADOS A UN ENORME IMPERIO DE OTRO PLANETA!? ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE?-

-Oh, es muy simple- Comentó Xellos, como quien cuenta una anécdota muy graciosa- La tierra y nuestro mundo se sumergirán en la oscuridad absoluta y será arrastrado hasta la atmósfera de su planeta, y así su imperio crecerá; ese es su plan.-

-Una pregunta- Le dijo Vegeta- Si tu eres un demonio ¿Qué haces ayudando a estos insectos? ¿No serás un infiltrado de aquellos demonios, no? ¿Qué estás planeando?-

-¡Oh, eso es un secreto!-

-¡ARRRRRGHHHHH NO TE PASES DE LISTO, MALDITA SABANDIJA!-

-¡Ya, bueno, no peleen!- Los paró Lina- Hace años que conocemos a Xellos, si quisiera perjudicarnos, hace rato lo habría hecho-

Wiss se dirigió a Gourry, y le dijo

-Según lo que nos explicó la jovencita, tu estás buscando un arma nueva ¿No?-

-Eh...S...Si...- Dijo Gourry, quien no sabía si decirle "señor" o "señora" a Wiss, ya que no tenía idea que, en realidad, era un angel. Este continuó:

-No acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero debido a la gravedad del asunto, me gustaría que lleves esto.- Hace un movimiento con su bastón y le hace aparecer en sus manos una espada en apariencia ordinaria. Era de un filo delgado, y su empuñadura llevaba rubies dorados.-

-La llamo "La espada del universo"- Dice- Parece una espada mas, pero esta espada incrementa tu velocidad en batalla, corta hasta el metal mas duro de la galaxia, repele hechizos...y lo mejor de todo es que puede amplificar cualquier hechizo que se le acople para lanzarlo.-

-¡Increible!- Dijo Lina- ¡Es como una versión mejorada de la espada de luz, pero sin luz!

-Yo solo espero que no le pudra lo poco que le queda de cerebro- Comentó por lo bajo Zelgadiss a Ameria

-Mu...Muchas gracias- Le dijo Gourry

-Bien hecho, muchacho- Le dijo Goku- Me parece que le gustaste al señor Wiss-

Eso ofendió levemente al angel.

-¡Eso fué ofensivo, señor Goku!-

Gourry se puso a practicar con la espada, que dominaba a la perfección y casi le arranca una oreja a Bills.

-¡Arrrrgh! ¡Fíjate lo que haces con tu espada, chico tonto! ¡Soy el dios de la destrucción, deberías ser un poco mas respetuoso conmigo!-

-¿Señor Bills? ¡No me diga que ya se levantó de la siesta!-

-¿Ehh? Digo: ¡No hagan tanto ruido! ¿No ven que estoy durmiendo?-

-Como sea- Gohan tomó las riendas del asunto- Necesitamos preparar una estrategia de combate, como había dicho antes, e ir por estos seres. En menos de tres dias debemos atacar el territorio enemigo. Ellos ya dijeron que nos esperaban.-

-Eso quiere decir que no planean un ataque sorpresa- Comentó Piccolo- Pero quién sabe qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar en donde sea que se hayan refugiado-

-¡Es verdad, y si ellos encuentran esas esferas mágicas, yo no seré rica ni tendré nada de lo que quiero, y eso es inaceptable!- Dijo Lina, quien parecía mas preocupada por pedirle sus deseos a Shenlong, que por el destinos de los mundos-

-¡Lo que le hicieron estos villanos al reino de Saillune es imperdonable! ¡Juro por el honor y en nombre de la justicia acabar con esos rufianes, no pienso dejarlos sin castigo!-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué se creen que es esto, un cuartel militar, o algo así? ¿Porqué no van al templo de Kami Sama y preparan sus planes allí? Tengo que reparar los radares del dragón, y ustedes no me están ayudando para nada. No consigo saber donde está la última y maldita esfera por todo este alboroto, y estoy teniendo un dia pésimo con todo esto.-

-Ni modo. Todos, prepárense, vamos al templo de Kami Sama- Dijo Goku y se teletransportaron nuevamente.

En otro lado del mundo, unas montañas cubiertas de nieve, y un frío espantoso abundaban en el lugar. La gran nube negra que se formó en el cielo de todo el mundo, no impedía la caida de nieve por esos lugares. Una sombra de cuatro metros, armado y su asistente estaban de pie en las montañas mas altas.

-Señor Colossus ¿Está seguro que este es un buen lugar para esperarlos? ¿No podemos hacer otro portal, y acabar con el otro mundo?-

-Tranquilo, Consilium. Podría hacer otro hechizo si. Pero mientras hice el hechizo de anexión y oscurecía el mundo con mi poder, abrí un pequeño portal para oscurecer con nuestras nubes el mundo de Ceiphied y así mantener ambos mundos unidos. Además, estoy muy interesado en aquellos rebeldes que se nos oponen. Si quisiera, acabaría con todo ya, pero quiero destruirlos a ellos antes de conquistar todo, quiero demostrar quien es el que manda aquí. Independientemente de si me traen los objetos mágicos o no, los espero sin apuro. Obviamente si me los traen, aunque no lo creo, me haré mas poderoso de lo que soy. Si no lo hacen, el resultado igual está a mi favor- Sin prisa y sin pausa, Colossus lanzó una sonora carcajada.

Mientras esto ocurría, Goku y los demas se aparecieron en el templo. El cielo a estas alturas, se salvó de las nubes de la comunidad de la sombra. El enorme templo circular estaba encima de ese montón de nubes negras. Lina y sus amigos miraban boquiabiertos el lugar, el tamaño del templo que tenían en frente y, sobre todo, por el hombrecito de piel verde que estaba ante ellos, acompañado de un hombre mas corpulento, de apariencia árabe y piel oscura.

-¡Ah, señor Goku! ¡Qué gusto verlo! Pero ¿Qué está pasando en la tierra? Me cuesta horrores ver lo que pasa, esas nubes negras son muy profundas, cubrieron toda la tierra.

Goku le explica con lujo de detalles lo pasado, pero Vegeta, por desgracia, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡HEMOS ESTADO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO DESDE QUE VOLVIMOS DE LA CAPITAL DEL NORTEEEEE! ¡YA DEBERÍAMOS HABER PENSADO DE QUÉ MANERA DERROTAR A ESOS MONSTRUOS!-

-Si me disculpan- Comenzó Lina- Yo tengo un hechizo que puede acabar con ellos. El problema es que es en un caso muy extremo, y hacerlo mal podría traer graves consecuencias-

-¡¿Y porqué no nos lo dijiste antes, maldita sabandijaaaaaa!?-

-¡MOMENTO, QUE SI BIEN SOY UNA HECHICERA, TAMBIÉN SOY UNA BELLA DAMA Y SOY MUY DELICADA, MALDITO ODIOSO!-

("Ehhhhh ¿Delicada?" Zelgadiss, Gourry y Ameria se miraban entre si. "¿Bella?" Se preguntaba Xellos)

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese hechizo?- Preguntó Gohan

-Pues- Contestó Lina, aún alterada por gritarle a Vegeta- Se trata del Giga Slave, un hechizo basado en mi Drag Slave, pero mas poderoso. Tan poderoso que con el pude vencer una parte de Shabranigudu...-

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron Goku y Vegeta, preguntándose si era un sujeto fuerte- ¡No me digas que es otro sujeto fuerte con el que podemos pelear!-

-Larga historia. Como sea, la cuestión es que es un hechizo de magia negra que no toma el poder de ningún demonio, sino del mismísimo Lord of Nightmares (¡Luego les explico mas de nuestro mundo!). Sólo perder el control del mismo, podría terminar en la destrucción del mundo, por eso trato de usarlo lo menos posible.-

-Escúchame, Lina- Dice Gohan, muy serio- Esta es una situación extrema, estamos hablando de que en tres dias, nuestro mundo, nuestros mundos podrían ser absorbidos por un imperio, asi que no habría mucha diferencia si eso pasa. Necesitamos todas las fuerzas posibles. Llegado el caso ¿Crees poder usarlo? Mi papá también tiene una técnica muy poderosa, igual.-

-Eh...Si-

Y Gohan se sintió mas aliviado.- Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Antes de ir hacia donde está Colossus y su mano derecha, entrenaremos hoy, y parte de mañana en la habitación del tiempo.

-¿Qué es la habitación del tiempo?- Preguntó Lina-

-Una habitación especial en este templo, donde el espacio y el tiempo corren de manera diferente, como si fuera otra dimensión. Allí, un dia de nuestro mundo, equivale a un año allí dentro.

-¡No jodas!-

-Así es. Los que quieran entrenar allí adentro, hablen con Mister Popo, que es el hombre que está allí, al lado de Kami Sama, el los guiará hacia allí.-

-Yo paso- Dijo Vegeta- Aumentaré 100 veces la gravedad en casa. Seré yo quien acabe con esas sabandijas, será en vano que vayan ustedes hacia allá. Les devolveré la humillación a esos insectos- Y se fué volando hacia su casa.

-Vaya- Dijo Zelgadiss- Ese sujeto es mas odioso que Martina-

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Piccolo- Siempre fué así, con todo el mundo. Pero aunque no lo creas, es un sujeto que se sacrifica por la gente que aprecia, yo lo he visto.-

-¿Y usted qué va a hacer, señor Piccolo?-

-Yo entrenaré por mi cuenta, en las montañas. Tal vez a nuestros invitados les interesaría incrementar sus poderes mágicos allí adentro-

-¿¡Y NOSOTROS!?-

Todo el mundo se asustó ante las voces que gritaban al unísono. Goten y Trunks habían volado hasta allí, y nadie se percató

-¿De...de donde salieron estos niños?- Preguntó Lina

-¡Queremos pelear, señor Goku!-

-¡Si, papá! ¡Después de todo, si tuvimos que entrenar para enfrentar a Majin Boo, por lo menos déjenos ir con ustedes! ¡No seremos un estorbo!-

-¡Awww qué dulces son!- Exclamó Ameria, revolviendo el cabello de Goten- ¡Estos niños también quieren luchar por la justicia y el bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Pero no creen que aún son demasiado jovencitos para pelear en un asunto de gente grande?-

-Goten, enseñémosle a esta mujer de lo que somos capaces.

-¡Si!-

Los niños se pararon frente a Ameria y sus amigos. Cada uno empezó a caminar de costado, levantando los brazos.

-¡Fu...sión! ¡HA!- Y cuando sus dedos se tocaron entre sí, liberaron un destello de luz. Cuando la luz se apagó, un niño de pantalones blancos, chaleco de bordes amarillos y cabello negro con detalles morados peinado para arriba, se hizo presente. Lina, Gourry, Ameria y Zelgadiss estaban boquiabiertos con lo que acababan de ver.

-Oye Lina ¿Viste eso? Antes habían dos niños, ahora solo veo uno...-

-Si...No puedo creerlo, se unieron y formaron un solo niño-

-¡Ja jaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¡Se ven absolutamente sorprendidos! ¡Esta es la técnica de la fusión que derrotará a esos demonios!-

-Oye, Goku- Dijo Piccolo- Si tanto quiere Trunten...Eh, digo Gotenks participar en el combate, déjalos. Incluso pueden entrenar contigo en la habitación del tiempo-

Goku suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Piccolo. ¡Gotenks! ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo en la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu? ¡Tienes mucho que aprender antes de estar listo, pero ya que insisten, vamos!-

-¡Siiiii! Iuujuuuuuuu qué bien- Y Gokú entró en el atalaya de Kami, dispuestos a entrenar durante un dia.

-¿Y tu, Gohan? ¿Qué harás?-

-Yo esperaré a mi papá, y luego iremos a entrenar-

-Entendido. Bien, nos vemos cuando sea la hora señalada. Quedan dos dias y un par de horas para salvar ambos mundos- Y Piccolo se ha ido a entrenar por su cuenta.

-Oye- Le dijo Lina a Gohan- Te he visto pelear antes, contra Colossus y esos demonios feos, debo decir que eres muy fuerte-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, gracias señorita! Jejeje- Y Se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-Dime ¿Qué tal si despido a mi guardaespaldas y vienes tu a nuestro mundo? ¡Necesitamos esa fuerza bruta por alli, ya sabes!-

-Hey, Lina, aún estoy aquí- Dijo Gourry, pero Lina hizo caso omiso

-¿Eh? N...n...No, gracias, agradezco su invitacion, pero para ser honesto estoy cómodo aquí, además ya tengo una familia, y eso, tu me entiendes-

-A propósito, Gohan ¿Cómo está Videl?- Preguntó Dendé, para ayudar al pobre Gohan a zanjar la situación.

-¿Videl? ¡Ah, ella está bien! Fué a acompañar a su padre a una convención de artes marciales en el exterior, vuelven la semana que viene. Pan está con ella.-

Y de pronto, dos rugidos espantosos se oyeron en el lugar.

-¡Es verdad! Con todo este trajín, no hemos comido nada.- Dijo Lina

-Vengan, hay mucha comida por aquí- Dijo Mister Popo guiándolos- Ustedes dos (Por Ameria y Zelgadiss) ¿quieren venir?-

-Si insisten...- Comentó Zelgadiss

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Ameria, alegremente

La forma de comer de Lina y Gourry, era la misma de los Saiyajin, o peor. Se peleaban hasta por el último resto. Gohan también comía por su parte. Eso obviamente incomodó a Zel y Ameria, que miraban del otro lado de la mesa. Mister Popo y Dendé ya estaban acostumbrados, pero eso no quitaba que les sorprendiera la actitud de los invitados. Luego del banquete, volvieron a las afueras del templo, examinando todo dos y tres veces. Gohan les pregunta.

-¿Alguno de ustedes querrá entrar a la habitación después de mi papá y los niños?-

-Yo por mi parte no, gracias- Dijo Zelgadyss- Tal vez meditaré aquí, si no les importa

-Yo tampoco, gracias- Dijo amablemente Ameria-

-¡Yo si! Lina Inverse, la hechicera genio, puede incrementar el nivel de su magia y su destreza mucho mas! ¿Gourry, qué harás?- Preguntó Lina, quien parece haberse acordado de Gourry, cuando Gohan le dió su negativa.

-No sé, Lina ¿Porqué no le preguntas al muchacho de naranja? Quizás el pueda ser tu guardaespaldas.- Dijo, con tono ofendido-

Luego de discutir unos minutos, el espadachín accede. Tenía ganas de practicar con la espada del universo que Wiss le había dado.

Luego, pasaron las horas. Gohan se había sentado a meditar, como en su entrenamiento con Piccolo antes del torneo de la fuerza. Lina estaba aburrida, no podía creer que tuviera que esperar un par de horas mas, mientras el mundo se consumía en la oscuridad, sin poder ver el brillo del sol. Gourry practicaba con su nueva espada. Parecía satisfecho. En realidad, era como si la espada lo hubiera hecho mas poderoso, para admiración de Lina.

Zelgadiss y Ameria eran los que estaban mas alejados del resto. Dende los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Zelgadiss-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te diste cuenta? El joven de verde que está aquí...Ese sería el dios de aquí ¿Verdad?-

-Eso parece-

-Pues el otro sujeto, el que estaba aquí hace un rato, parecía ser igual que el, pero mayor-

-Es verdad. No parecen ser de este mundo, igualmente-

-Eso es porque el señor Piccolo y yo somos del mismo planeta- Les explicó Dendé, risueño.

-¿Cómo?-

-Verán, el señor Piccolo y yo venimos de un planeta muy alejado de aquí. El anterior Kami Sama también era de allí, hasta que se unió al señor Piccolo. Luego fui designado yo y aquí estoy.-

En ese momento, salieron del templo una figura alta con las ropas rasgadas, y dos niños completamente agotados. Goku, Goten y Trunks habían salido agotados de su entrenamiento

-¡Fiuuuu! ¡Eso estuvo intenso! ¿Quién sigue ahora?- Dijo Goku.


	7. Capítulos 8 y 9

**Cap 8: ¡Fuerza! Las horas previas al combate final**

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién pasa a la habitación?- Preguntó el Saiyajin

-¡Nosotros!- Dijeron Lina y Gourry al unísono-

-Vengan, con el permiso de Dendé, les enseñaré todo lo que tienen que saber de la habitación del tiempo- Dijo Goku

-¡Claro que si, señor Goku, siéntase libre de llevar a nuestros invitados hasta la habitación-Dijo Dendé-

Goten y Trunks quedaron sentados cerca de la entrada, fundidos. Era la segunda vez que habían ingresado en aquella habitación, sólo habían entrado para perfeccionar la técnica de la fusion, luchar contra una amenaza de Majin boo mas seria que su primera fase (que hoy forma parte del grupo, como guarda espaldas de Mr Satán), hasta quedar atrapados de momento en esa dimensión. Pero esta vez era diferente. Aguantaron el calor mas insoportable y los frios mas crudos en un dia terrestre. Con el rigor de entrenamiento de Goku, perfeccionaron un Gotenks mas combativo y aguerrido, que seguro dará pelea contra esas sombras demoníacas. Lina y Gourry entrarían en minutos en esa habitación donde el espacio blanco abundaba en demasía, donde Goku alguna vez entrenó con su hijo, donde si te perdías, no había forma de volver, donde la gravedad era mucho mas pesada, y mucho tiempo solo podía hasta enloquecerte.

Mientras tanto, Gohan seguía meditando. Ameria y Zelgadis estaban sentados en el borde de la plataforma, aparentemente meditando también

-¿Zel?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me prometes que cuando todo esto pase no te volverás a escabullir por tu cuenta? -

-No puedo adivinar el futuro...-

-¡Zelgadis!-

-...-

-¡Mi padre te dió el puesto de guardaespaldas, con eso podrás encontrar la cura de tu enfermedad, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo solo. Yo te quiero ayudar con eso-

-Tienes razón. Dejarme ayudar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagarte que me hayas llevado a tu castillo y me hayan salvado la vida, cuando llegué con ese maldito veneno-

-¡Ni lo menciones! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Dios mio, tienes el corazón duro y frio como una roca, Zel-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se había ofendido

-¡Nada, me gusta bromear contigo!- Le dijo alegremente Ameria

Zelgadiss suspiró.

-¿Sabes?Después de la última batalla, me alejé y me dediqué a continuar mi búsqueda para la cura. Pero me di cuenta de que sin ti, no era lo mismo. Antes de conocerte a ti, a Lina y Gourry, tenía también a mis camaradas, pero luego de que Rezo acabó con ellos, volví a sentirme solo. Pensé que podría lidiar con ello, pero cuando apareciste tu, me di cuenta de que no podía. Todo el tiempo que estuve viajando solo desde esa batalla, me di cuenta de que...-

-¿Sí...?- Preguntó Ameria, ligeramente ruborizada

-De que...Me gusta tu compañía, me hace sentir bien, es todo lo que voy a decir por el momento.-

Gohan, a la distancia, oía su conversación. No por que fuera metiche, pero esos dos le hicieron recordar a el mismo cuando conoció a Videl. Era otra cosa, si. Pero al principio, el no quería saber nada, Videl lo perseguía como una sombra, descubrió su identidad como El gran Saiyaman, lo forzó a ir a un torneo a la fuerza, casi lo amenazó para que la entrene y le enseñe a volar. Y en esos dias, la compañía de Videl le terminó resultando agradable, única. Hoy, la hija de Mr Satán es la madre de su preciosa hija Pan, y desde entonces se tienen mutuamente. Pensaba que Zelgadiss y Ameria harían una dupla adorable. Gohan esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en meditar...-

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁ XELLOS!? ¡ESE SINVERGUENZA!- Zelgadiss se percató que hacía un buen rato que el mazoku no andaba por ahí. Su grito tomó desprevenidos a los presentes, especialmente a Ameria, que no había pasado 5 segundos de que había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-¡Oh! ¿Me llamaban? ¡Disculpen! ¡Este templo es realmente enorme, y me perdí un buen rato recorriendo!- Xellos salía del templo de Kami y se dirigía a Zelgadiss, que seguía tenso y de pié. Aún no confiaba del todo en el masoku.

-¿Porqué tan tenso? ¡Estamos en el mismo bando, jeje!-

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

Goku volvía a salir del templo.

-Bueno, les expliqué que tienen un dia para entrenar en la habitación. Luego, tienen que salir, ya que a esta misma hora de mañana iremos a enfrentar a esos demonios.-

-Papa ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo un poco mas?-

-¡Por supuesto! Llevemos a los niños con Bulma y tu madre, antes de que estas se preocupen demasiado. Luego podemos ir a Kame House y entrenamos un poco allí. O podemos alcanzar a Piccolo donde esté, sino. ¡Nos vemos mañana, amigos!-

Tomaron a los niños y se fueron volando. Zelgadiss y Ameria seguirían meditando en la plataforma del templo. Xellos se echó a dormir, apoyado a un costado del templo, como si nada.

-¡Estos sujetos son unas bestias! ¡Podrán decirme lo que quieran, pero esta gravedad es insoportable!- Rezongaba Gourry, que le costaba caminar, la espada se le hacía mas pesada y no se adaptaba muy bien a ese mundo desconocido.

-¿Puedes dejar de quejarte un poco, Gourry?- Dijo Lina, molesta.- Se que no es facil, no creas que a mi me gusta mas que a ti, pero creeme, esto servirá. A ti te hará mas fuerte y mas habil.-

-¿Y qué hay...De ti?-

-Pues yo estoy intentando incrementar mis poderes mágicos y mis habilidades de hechicería, asi que tendré que pedirte que no me desconcentres por un buen rato.-

Los "meses" pasaron. A veces, era Gourry el que practicaba con su espada del universo en el medio de la nada. A veces, Lina practicaba sus hechizos, para hacerlos mas efectivos que nunca. En una de esas ocasiones, creyó distinguir a una distancia prudencial a un monje ciego, vestido de rojo. Llevaba un bastón y se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Lina Inverse? ¿Este mundo es demasiado para ti? Imagina si vuelvo a la vida. No tendrás una oportunidad en ese estado.-

-¡FIRE BALL!- La ilusión de Rezo desapareció de la nada, tras el alcance de la explosión del hechizo. Al poco tiempo, un niño de azul con cabello largo hasta los hombros, la miraba socarronamente.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Vamos, Lina! ¡Dame tu mejor tiro! ¡Si quieres tener alguna chance, remátame con tu Giga Slave! ¿O tienes miedo? ¿Puedes controlar algo semejante?-

-¡Grrrr! ¡RAGNA BLADE!- Atacó con una espada de energía oscura que atravesó de lleno la ilusión de Hellmaster Phibrizzo y desapareció del espacio en blanco. A su vez, un tercer recuerdo se hizo presente, unos segundos despues. Un rostro de cabello revuelto, con un color claro, estaba unido al demonio Dark Star, y una vieja pesadilla parecía volver para terminar lo que no habían podido lograr en aquella ocasión.-

-¡Acabaré con todo!- Dijo Valgarv, enloquecido.

-¡DRAGON SLAVE!- Y Lina lanzó uno especialmente poderoso para acabar con aquel fantasma y su hechizo lo atravesó, pasó de largo y explotó a una distancia larga. Lina sonreía satisfecha, y cae rendida en ese frío suelo, esa fria nada. Ese mundo vacío y pesado.

Y de repente, estaba de nuevo en su mundo. La batalla final contra Ruby Eye Shabranigudu había llegado. Era la última oportunidad que tenía Lina para borrarlo del mapa para siempre. Pero ¿Qué había pasado? A sus pies, una fila de cadáveres yacían en el piso. El que mas cerca estaba, tenía una piel fría como una roca.

-¡Zelgadiss! ¡Zelgadiss! ¿Qué te pasó?- Pero su amigo no le respondía. Un cuerpo pequeño y de cabello corto y negro estaba a su lado.

-¡AMERIA! ¡AMERIA , RESPÓNDEME, POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ESTÁS BIEN!- Los cuerpos de Sylphiel y de Philionel estaban a poca distancia de allí. ¿Cuántos mas habían? Una muchacha de cabello rizado y apariencia extraña yacía en el suelo, había muerto con sus manos entrelazadas con las de un espadachín de cabello largo y un sombrero.

-¿MARTINA? ¿ZANGULUS?- y alrededor de ellos, un dragón de cabello rubio y una cola con un listón, lo mismo.

-¡NO! ¿PHILLIA, TU TAMBIÉN?

-Es inutil, Lina Inverse- Dijo Shabranigudu- Podrían haberme acompañado a gobernar, pero son muy tontos y no saben lo que les conviene para su vida. Tu tendrás el mismo final-

-Li...na...- Una voz estaba atrás de ella. Gourry estaba moribundo

-¡GOURRY! ¡NO, TU NO! ¡NO ME DEJES, GOURRY!- Pero Gourry ya no le respondía. Todos los que había conocido en su viaje, todos los que alguna vez quiso, algunos mas, algunos menos(Si, incluso Martina), la habían abandonado. Sólo por ellos, tenía que realizar el conjuro mas peligroso, si quería acabar con Shabranigudu de una buena vez.-

-¡ESO ES, VOY A ACABAR CON TODO ESTO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-¡Ja! ¡Vamos! ¡Dame lo mejor que tengas!-

-Esto es... ¡EL GIGA SLAVE!-La energía del caos se empezó a concentrar en sus manos,pero era demasiado... ¡No podía controlarlo! El mundo que ella conocía se estaba haciendo añicos, el desastre ya era irremediable, una gran explosión la alcanzó a ella, y todo volvía al caos inicial-

-¡LINA! ¡LINA, DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR! ¡ESTÁS SOÑANDO!-

Lina se despertó despues de una cachetada especialmente fuerte. Se encontraba en una cama, en una habitación blanca como la nieve. Estaba en la habitación del tiempo. Gourry la había encontrado tirada en el suelo, la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama. Ella lo vió otra vez. Había tenido, anteriormente, una apocalíptica visión parecida a esa, sobre lo que hubiera pasado si no controlaba el Giga Slave, algo que ciertamente lo había superado. Algo que ya dominaba a la perfección, pero así y todo y pese al tiempo, aún tenía sus fantasmas.

-Lina, estabas gritando. ¿Qué pasó?¡Mencionaste a todos nuestros amigos! ¿Qué viste?-

A ella le dió mucha vergüenza. Era de un carácter muy fuerte como para ponerse a llorar adelante de alguien. Pero esa vez, Lina lloró todas sus angustias de una sola vez. Lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Ni cuando su hermana mayor le propinó una paliza inolvidable había llorado con esa intensidad, en el hombro de Gourry.

-Ya pasó, Lina, ya está...Está todo bien. En serio. Está todo bien- La consolaba con la mayor de la seriedad posible. El estaba entrenando con su espada del universo, desarrollando una increible fuerza, mas habilidad que con la espada de la luz, cuando escuchó a su amiga gritar en su pesadilla. Ella le contó todo.

-¿ Una visión parecida a la que tuviste cuando fuimos en busca de la Biblia de Claire?-

-Si- Le confirmó, cuando se sintió mejor.- Tuve mucho miedo, miedo de no poder controlarlo. Después ocurrió lo de Phibrizzo y...-

-Y ya no nos acordamos mas de eso, de lo que pasó despues de la desaparición de Phibrizzo-

-¡Exacto! Se que lo vencimos, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en esos momentos...-

-Bueno, Lina, pero sólo fue un sueño. Es decir, tu ya hiciste el Gig...-

-¿Me perdonas por lo de antes?-

-¿Porqué?-

-Ya sabes. Por ignorarte y coquetear con Gohan alli afuera. Era para molestarte, únicamente-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Lina. Seguiré protegiéndote como hasta ahora, y mejor-

El ambiente se puso un tanto incómodo: Lina misma se sentía así al hablar de eso con el. Gourry parecía entenderlo porque, para descomprimir, dijo:

-¿Has visto la cantidad de comida que tenemos aquí? Creo que el señor Goku dijo que hay para un año, o algo así.-

-Es verdad. ¡Gracias, me abrió el apetito! ¡Vamos a comer!-

Se sientan a comer

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado aquí?-

Lina consultó los enormes relojes.

-Pues, ya casi es un dia-

-O sea que nos quedan un par mas de "meses" para entrenar-

-Exacto. Aunque yo ya casi terminé con mis poderes, están óptimos y mas efectivos que nunca. Le dije a Gohan y a su padre que llegaría en óptimas condiciones para realizar el Giga Slave. ¿Y tu como vas? ¿Te gusta tu nueva espada? Te veo muy feliz con ella-

-Así es. Es liviana, poderosa y encima la puedes combinar con hechizos varios. Es muy completa-

-Me alegro por ti, Gourry...¡Ahhhh!, estoy satisfecha ¡Vamos, Gourry! Tenemos tiempo de entrenar un poco mas, ya no queda nada para volver con Ameria,Zel, y los otros-

-¿De qué estarán hablando allí afuera?-

-¡Mira, con lo simpático que es Zelgadiss, a Ameria le debe estar costando horrores entablar una conversación decente!-

Esa noche, Goku no podía dormir. Habían vuelto tarde a casa. Bah, uno a esas alturas ya no sabía cuando era de dia y cuando era de noche. Se había perdido esa sensación con las nubes oscuras tapando por completo el cielo. Pero el Saiyajin era consciente de que en un par de horas nada mas, una batalla feroz por la supervivencia de los dos mundos estaba a punto de empezar. No era solo su mundo, sino el de aquellos jóvenes visitantes que habían llegado desde otro mundo y época, y compartían una misma amenaza. Ambos mundos serían convertidos en una comunidad oscura entre demonios y sombras. Todos esos pensamientos se le cruzaban por la mente. Pensaba en su mejor amigo, Krilin, y se decía a si mismo "¿Qué pensará en este momento? Que algo raro está pasando", porque este estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Oceanía, junto a la familia de su cuñado. Pensaba en Ten Shin Han, que no estaba allí tampoco, presenciando todo y no entender nada. O en Yamcha, a quien le hubiera gustado poder ayudar en esa situación. La cabeza no paraba de maquinar pensamientos. Pensamientos que tenía en los momentos de calma. La calma previa a la tormenta.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir, papá?- Gohan salió de la casa y se acercó a donde estaba el. Como Videl y Pan no estaban en la ciudad, el se había quedado a comer en casa de sus padres.

-¿Eh?- Su padre sonreía- No, no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado por la pelea de mañana. Me pasa cada vez que me enfrento a un villano muy fuerte-

-Me lo imaginaba.- Dijo su hijo, y también sonreía- Pero tengo fe en que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad...¿Sabes? Antes me tranquilizaba porque estabas tu, papá.-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo, cuando las cosas llegaban a su punto mas crítico, siempre aparecías tu y lo resolvías todo. Sucedió cuando tu hermano me secuestró, cuando Nappa me estaba a punto de matar, cuando eramos 4 contra Freezer y no le hacíamos ni cosquillas... En fin, siempre me pareció un poco injusto que tu siempre cargaras con ese peso de salvar a todos, una y otra vez. Con Majin Boo fue lo mismo. Pude haberlo derrotado cuando podía, me volví a confiar y la situación me pasó por arriba.-

-¡No digas eso, Gohan! Majin Boo tenía poderes que ninguno de nosotros podría haber imaginado. Yo solo no lo hubiera podido vencer, ya lo sabes-

-Esta vez no tienes porque acabar con esos monstruos tu solo para sacarnos ese peso de encima. Papá, esta vez quiero hacerlo bien, sin confiarme de mas como contra Cell, que por mi culpa te tuviste que sacrificar. Por ti, por Videl, por mi hija, por mamá, por nuestros amigos, los visitantes, y en especial por Goten. Quiero darle la mejor imagen posible.-

La expresión de Goku dibujaba un orgullo inmenso.

-¿Sabes, Gohan? Estaba recordando a mi abuelito, por el que llevas tu nombre. El siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi fuerza y de los progresos que hacía mientras mejoraba en mis combates, cuando era niño. Pero lo que mas lo hacía feliz era que yo creciera sano y feliz,con muy buenos amigos, sin importar que pase. Contigo y tu hermano pasa lo mismo. Me pone orgulloso como saiyajin que disfruten de las peleas,de las artes marciales, pero mas feliz me pone como padre que ustedes sean felices, tomen el rumbo que tomen, que no se te olvide eso. Este tiempo, después de la batalla con Majin Boo, en especial los dias previos al torneo de la fuerza, al entrenar contigo, y con Goten en estos dias,sentí que recuperé algo de tiempo perdido, aquel en el que no estuve aquí, ya sabes...- Y habló hasta ahí, puesto que en su mente se guardó un pensamiento que decía "Eres el único que puede superarme, Gohan. Lo espero con ansias"

Su hijo tuvo que mirar para otro lado. Le había entrado algo en el ojo.

-A propósito, Gohan. ¿Sucede algo entre la hechicera pelirroja y tu? Es muy bonita y de carácter fuerte. ¿Qué crees que dirá Videl si te ve coqueteando con ella?-

Y su hijo, como cada vez que su padre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, se ponía colorado de furia.

-¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, PAPÁ? ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR ALGO ASÍ? ¡VIDEL ES MI ESPOSA ANTES QUE NADA Y TENEMOS UNA HIJA, ESO QUE DIJISTE ES UNA LOCURA DE REMATE, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!-

-¡Ya, ya, no te pongas así!. De todos modos, pienso que es un alivio que ella y sus amigos estén en en nuestro mundo, para el combate. Me pregunto cómo harán para volver a su espacio y tiempo-

-Pude hablar un rato con ese extraño sacerdote, de nombre Xellos, y el cree tener una idea. Si vencemos a estos monstruos, las nubes oscuras de su aura desaparecerán y nuestros mundos quedarán separados definitivamente. No obstante, el dice que con un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para abrir el mismo portal, puede hacer que lo crucen nuevamente. De todos modos eso se verá una vez que los hayamos vencido-

-Tienes razón. Ahora, vamos a dormir. Si no, mañana iremos a pelear con la cabeza en la almohada, y no quiero que Vegeta se me adelante.-

**Cap 9: ¡Ganen! La batalla definitiva por los mundos.**

Aquella hubiera sido una mañana de sol muy agradable, en el monte Paozu. Pero era como si vivieran una noche polar en la antártida, con las nubes oscuras evitando, por ejemplo, que las plantas no reciban los rayos de sol que necesitan. En medio de un panorama denso, oscuro, de incertidumbre, padre e hijos habían terminado su desayuno. El padre y el mas pequeño llevaban el mismo traje de karate naranja, con el kanji de la tortuga y una remera azul adentro. El hermano mayor llevaba, en cambio, un traje morado con un cinto rojo, similar al de su mentor durante tanto tiempo.

-Bien, vamos por Vegeta y Trunks, y luego al templo de Dendé, allí nos encontraremos con los demas. Luego rastrearemos el ki de esos sujetos e iremos hacia allá ¿Entendido?-

.¡Si!- Dijeron los hermanos al unísono-

-¡Goku, ten mucho cuidado! ¡Espero que lleguen para el almuerzo! ¡Goten aun tiene que estudiar mucho y no puede andar por ahi todo el dia! Y Gohan...- Milk estaba al tanto de todo. Pero no los estaba regañando con su tono de todos los dias. Era algo mas similar a un ruego, les pedía por favor que se cuiden, la pobre estaba muy acostumbrada a que su familia estuviera en el medio de la acción, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse sobremanera. Gohan parecía entender eso mejor que nadie, porque tomó las manos de su madre y le dijo:

-Mamá. Quédate tranquila. Ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos los tres aquí de nuevo, almorzando estudiando y entrenando aquí mismo, no te preocupes- Abrazó a su madre y volvió al lado de su padre.

-Si, Milk, no tienes porque poner esa cara. No te preocupes. Confía en mi.-

-¡Adiós mamá!- Dijo alegremente Goten. Su papá se llevó los dedos a la frente, y enseguida se teletransportaron hacia el templo de Kami Sama.

Allí, Lina y Gourry ya habían salido de la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu. El cabello de Lina estaba mucho mas largo, de Gourry se notaba que había mejorado su musculatura, y también su cabello había crecido mucho. Zelgadiss estaba de pie, Ameria los miraba con admiración:

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fué allí adentro? ¿Notaron un cambio en su fuerza y sus poderes?-

-¡Yo me siento invencible con mi espada de los versos!-

-Ejem, Gourry...Es la "Espada del universo"... ¡Y yo siento que mis poderes incrementaron, son mas efectivos que antes! ¡Ese lugar de verdad hace maravillas! ¡Muchas gracias, señores!-

-Ni lo mencionen- Dijo Dendé con una sonrisa amable- Cualquier amigo del señor Goku es amigo nuestro ¿No, mister Popo?-

-Así es, Kami Sama- Dijo su asistente.

En eso, Goku, Gohan y Goten aparecieron en el templo. Trunks iba con ellos. Lo habían ido a buscar, Vegeta no lo llevó con el porque, obviamente, se adelantó a los demas.

-¡Dendé ¿Puedes decirnos con exactitud dónde está Colossus? Va siendo hora de ir hacia allí-

-¡Si, ya le digo!... Dendé se aproximó al costado de la plataforma, y trató de ver por encima de la capa negra. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo decir:

-Señor Goku. Los villanos están ubicados en unos montes nevados ubicados en esa dirección, justo sobre los Alpes-

-Entiendo, gracias Dendé. Sí, allí siento su ki-

-¡Espere, señor Goku! Por lo que estoy viendo no es solo ese villano. Al parecer hay un montón de criaturas con el.

-Eso significa que debe haber recitado un hechizo para crear un ejército de sombras. Habrá que ir con cuidado- Concluyó Xellos, sabiamente.

-Ya pensaremos en eso. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Vegeta se nos adelantó y fue por su cuenta. Ese maldito...-

En eso, Piccolo entraba en escena.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Niños, hagan la técnica de la fusion de inmediato. En cuanto lo hagan, iremos hacia donde están Collosus y su armada-

Los niños volvieron a hacer la técnica de la fusión y Gotenks entró en escena.

-Aunque ya lo haya visto, aún me sigo sorprendiendo. No son niños ordinarios- Comentó Ameria, con los ojos como platos.

-Nada en este mundo es normal. Ese es el problema- Acotó Lina

-¡Bien, vamos allá!.-

Y así, los guerreros Z y el grupo de la pelirroja hechicera fueron hacia esa fría región, a luchar por el destino de sus mundos. No quedaba mucho tiempo, a la medianoche de ese dia, ya serían parte del gigantesco imperio de la comunidad de las sombras.

-Buena suerte- Les dijo Dendé, muy preocupado.

En las montañas, la nieve había dejado de caer. El gigante Colossus y Consilium le daban las últimas instrucciones a las sombras que habían invocado.

-Están viniendo- Dijo Consilium

-Entendido. ¡A sus puestos! Una vez que acabemos con ellos, nada impedirá que nuestro imperio se expanda.-

-Señor Colossus, sigo sin entender porqué no arrasamos con el mundo en sí. Nuestros poderes no están a su alcance.-

-No seas ingenuo, Consilium.- Dijo Colossus- Destrozamos una ciudad y estos tipos aparecieron enseguida, nos detectaron por nuestros poderes. Si hiciéramos eso, los tendríamos encima, de todos modos. Igual, a mi me me gusta eso. Me interesa. Quiero medir mis poderes una vez mas y dejar en claro quien manda en el universo. Quiero acabar con este desafío con mis propias manos y expandir mi imperio con el mayor mérito posible. Sino, no tendría sentido. -

Una luz se dirigía hacia ellos. El guerrero del cabello hacia arriba, y un destello dorado a su alrededor se hacían presente. Vegeta estaba ante ellos.

-Aquí estoy, insecto. Tenemos algunas cuentas que ajustar-

-Tendrás que hablar con mis amigos. ¡A el, muchachos!- Colossus dio la orden y al menos una docena de sombras con formas de distintas criaturas rodearon al saiyajin. En ese momento, Vegeta se sintió en un ligero apuro.

-Bah, no importa cuantos sean... ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes!- Lanza un destello de energía que no le dio a nadie. Una de esas sombras le dió una patada en el estómago, y luego un puñetazo que lo derribó varios ese momento apareció Goku, quien logró atajar a Vegeta en ese instante. Ya estaban todos los invitados a la batalla final.

-Ka...¿Kakarotto?-

-Era cierto. Son un grupo numeroso. Bueno, de este modo, al menos nadie se quedará sin pelear- dijo Goku. El último round estaba por empezar.

-¡ARRRGH! ¡INSECTO, NO VAYAS A METERTE CON MI PELEA! ¡LOS DOS GRANDOTES SON MIS PRESAS!-

-Ay, ya cállate Vegeta. Para empezar, fué muy sucio de tu parte adelantarte...-

-¡Ustedes, los chiquilines, déjense de pelear entre ustedes y vengan a pelear con ellos!- Se molestó Piccolo.

-Colossus, te has metido con el mundo de la hechicera genio Lina Inverse, y es como meterte con la mismísima Lina Inverse... ¡No te lo perdonaré!- Exclamó la joven hechicera

-¡Bandidos, recibirán su castigo en el nombre de la justicia, por el honor del reino de Saillune!- Dijo Ameria

-No permitiré que unas sabandijas como ustedes acaben con este planeta- Dijo Piccolo

-¿Y porqué no lo intentan?-Los desafió el gigante Colossus- ¡A ellos!-

-¡Todos, al ataque!- Gritó Goku

-¡Tu no me das órdenes, Kakarotto, el príncipe de los Saiyajin pelea por su propia cuenta!- Y Vegeta se lanzó primero.

Las sombras creadas por Colossus tenían las mas diversas formas. Una de ellas, la que se enfrentó a Vegeta empezó a levitar y a emitir un brillo oscuro y se deslizó hacia el Saiyajin, al cual atrapó. Este detuvo su avance y empezó a gritar. De pronto, volvió a su forma base y cayó de rodillas. La criatura se despegó de su cuerpo y volvió a afirmarse en la tierra.

-Le...drenó su poder...-Dijo Piccolo

La sombra tomó del cabello a Vegeta, muy debilitado, y estuvo a punto de asestarle otro golpe. Pero el príncipe de su raza no era mas debil que el.

-Insecto...Crees que con solo eso podías derrotarme... ¡MIRA CUANTO PODER TENGO PARA TÍ, HAAAAAA!- Su destello pasó a ser azul, igual a su cabello, lo que sorprendió a la sombra, que lo soltó, y allí, Vegeta lanzó un destello de energía que le dió de lleno al monstruo y lo lanzo varios metros para atrás. Y tras el, iba Vegeta.

-¡No creas que hemos terminado, sabandija! ¡Ven acá!-

Y así, la guerra por los mundos se dividió en varios frentes. Goku peleaba uno contra uno contra un monstruo especialmente grotesco, con la forma de un ogro, esquivando sus golpes de aquí para allá, pasa a Super Saiyajin fase 2 y empieza a conectar un par de golpes a su rival. Gotenks, por su parte, parecía estar jugando con su contrincante, ya había pasado a Supersaiyajin 3.

-¡Aqui estoy, señor sombra, búscame si puedes! ¡Ups, estoy aquí, no puedes alcanzarme! ¡Lero lero!-

-¡Troten, eh digo Gotenks! ¡Deja de estar haciendo payasadas y acaba con tu rival!- Le gritó Piccolo, que por gritarle casi recibe un golpe de un demonio delgado con garras afiladas.

Mientras tanto, Lina lidiaba con dos demonios a la vez, en lo que era una batalla de hechizos a mansalva. Gourry probaba su espada del universo contra una sombra demoníaca con forma de minotauro, esta última empuñaba un hacha. El guerrero se sorprendía por la velocidad que alcanzaba con su arma.

Zelgadiss y Ameria luchaban codo a codo contra dos demonios casi tan altos como Consilium. Ameria atacaba y Zelgadiss defendía y viceversa. Xellos iba de aquí para allá con su sombra, esquivando los golpes y hechizos. Parecía ser que su plan era desgastar al rival y allí rematarlo.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa? Enséñale a este mazoku lo que pueden hacer los demonios de otro mundo. No te estarás cansando ¿No?-

Sin embargo, Gohan era el que mejor la pasaba. Su sombra, una criatura grotesca como un golem no lo podía atrapar en su forma base. Gohan empezó a conectarle un golpe tras otro, y el monstruo no podía defenderse, hasta que devuelve una patada. Inmediatamente, Gohan hace una acrobacia hacia arriba, junta sus manos sobre la frente y grita "¡MASENKO!" y desata todo su poder ante la inmovil sombra y genera una explosión. Colossus estaba furioso:

-¡Vamos! ¡hagan algo util y acaben con la escoria!-

-Bien hecho, Gohan- Dijo Piccolo, y su sombra lo derriba de un golpe en la cintura. De golpe, ataca con sus garras con tal furia que, al intentar defenderse, le arranca de lleno el brazo al Namekiano. El grupo de Lina quedó impresionado, y allí las sombras contraatacaron.

-¡Allí voy, señor Piccolo!- Fué Gohan en su ayuda. En lo que tardó Piccolo en recuperarse, Gohan detuvo las garras del monstruo, le dio una patada y le conectó un golpe en la cara, y allí lo remató con otro potente ataque de energía. Y el namekiano regeneró su brazo.

Lina tenía problemas para llevar el ritmo contra dos demonios. Atacaba a uno, el otro respondía en su lugar. Decidió atacarlos a ambos exclamando:

-¡Bamu Rod!- Y lanzó un enorme látigo de fuego que no acertó. En eso, el primer demonio le asesta un golpe en la boca del estómago a la joven hechicera, y el segundo le conecta otro puñetazo y la derriban contra el frío suelo de esas montañas. Lina escupió un poco de sangre, pero se recuperó como si nada.

-La he pasado peor con mi hermana. Ella sí sabía de palizas, ustedes sólo son unos monstruos del montón... _Fuente de todo poder, llama carmesí que ardes intensamente...Reúne tu poder en mi mano... ¡FIRE BALL!_-

Los demonios esquivan el hechizo y el primero le contesta con una bola negra que se la dirige a ella. Lina salta, pero no evita la explosión y que ella salga volando, siendo atrapada por un espadachín con los cabellos al viento.

-Gourry...-

-Parece que tenemos un problema por aquí- Y caen al suelo. Entonces, eran el minotauro demoníaco que se estaba enfrentando a Gourry, y los dos rivales de Lina. Tres contra dos. La sombra armada se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡No en mi guardia! ¡Vamos espada!- Y Gourry pasó a la velocidad de la luz, demasiado rápido para el monstruoso minotauro. Antes de que este pudiera golpear con su hacha, el rubio espadachín lo cortó al medio, como si de calar una sandía se tratara...Pero no acabarían los problemas allí, pues los dos pedazos de sombras cortados se convirtieron en dos monstruos mas peligrosos aún.

-¡Apártense, muchachos! ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!-

-¡MASENKO!-

Las técnicas combinadas de Piccolo y Gohan, salidos desde el aire, acabaron con las dos partes de monstruo que había cortado Gourry. Sólo quedaba en el suelo un montón de líquido negro como la noche, como si de sangre se tratara. Era maloliente y viscoso.

-Gracias, le dijo Gourry a Gohan y Piccolo.-

-No hay de qué- Le sonrio Gohan y adoptó la posición de en guardia nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora quedan estas dos cucarachas, pero son muy rápidas...-Dijo Lina- ¡Gourry, ve hacia adelante y prepara tu espada, voy a usar un hechizo!-

-¿Eh? ¡Si!-

-¡ASSHA DIST!- Lina lanza hacia la espada un haz de luz veloz que queda atrapada en la espada del universo y la punta del filo empieza a emitir un brillo especial

-¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto!- Y Gourry remató con su espada, cual varita mágica, los ases de luz del Assha Dist, levemente amplificado, y destruyó a las dos monstruosas sombras en segundos.

-Estos son mas resistentes que los demonios de la capital del norte- Comentó Piccolo.

-Es verdad- Acotó Gohan- Necesitaremos usar nuestras mejores técnicas si queremos acabar con ellos de raiz.- En eso, Gotenks luchaba de igual a igual con su sombra demoníaca, se repartían puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que el demonio le hizo piquete de ojos ("¡AAAAAY, ESO FUÉ MUY SUCIO!") A lo que el demonio aprovechó para asestarle de lleno un hechizo, derribarlo, y Gotenks fué cayendo hacia abajo, formándose una bola de nieve, cada vez mas grande a medida que caía.

-¡No, Gotenks!- Gritó Goku, y empezó a recibir una paliza de su rival. Tres golpes seguidos en la cara, uno en el estómago y lo remata con una onda de energía oscura que lo derriba desde el aire, donde estaban peleando y el Saiyajin cae bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡Allí voy, señor Goku! ¡FIRE BALL!- Gritó Lina, pero el monstruo repele el hechizo con un movimiento de sacudida, como si espantara una mosca molesta, y lo disuelve. Goku entonces se convierte y cambia su cabello a azul, y el super Saiyajin Blue entraba en acción. Tomo altura y empezó a devolver los golpes, a una velocidad mucho mas alta. Goku retomó la ventaja.

Mas allá, un demonio estaba de rodillas, frustrado. Xellos, quien fué el único que no recibió ningún golpe, lo miraba desde arriba.

-Oh, vaya, parece que no tienes mas ganas de jugar- Dijo, risueño- ¡Es una lástima! -Y su expresión tomó su habitual sonrisa sombría- Bien, con mucho gusto vamos a terminar con este jueguito.-

Logró hacer que el demonio tiemble. Xellos apuntó hacia el, dijo "Dislash" y una serie de rayos de luz salen disparados hacia el demonio, acabando con el en el acto, dejando un montón de sangre negra en el suelo.

-¡Grrr! ¡Esto va mal!- Protestaba Consilium ¡Señor Colossus! ¿Me deja intervenir , por favor?-

-Hazme el honor de hacerlo, ya sabes qué hacer- Asintió Colossus.

-¡Criaturas de la sombra, reúnanse, fusiónense y desháganse de los rebeldes que se nos interponen!- Extendiendo un bastón que había sacado, una luz negra empezó a brillar, y los demonios restantes dejaron sus respectivos combates para tomar mas y mas altura. El rival de Goku, el de Vegeta, quien le estaba dando una paliza lentamente, el de Gotenks, y el que quedaba de Ameria y Zelgadiss (Ameria había acabado con uno, con un "Elmekia Lance") se elevan muy alto y se empiezan a unir. Cuando bajan, los 5 demonios restantes se habían convertido en dos horribles sombras, del tamaño de Consilium, y hasta el propio Consilium decide meterse.

-Muy entretenida la batalla, pero tenemos un imperio que manejar, y todos aquellos que se opongan, no vivirán para verlo.-


	8. Capitulos 10 y 11

**Cap 10:**

**¡Heridos! ¡Una**** batalla con sangre!**

Consilium habia logrado unir a los demonios creados por el maleficio de Colossus horas atrás y había creado, en esas fusiones, dos temibles monstruos mas poderosos aun, del tamaño de la mano derecha del tirano, y de formas similares al que el grupo de Lina se había enfrentado en el reino de Saillune.

-¡Ganaron las batallas, pero no la guerra! ¡La verdadera pelea empieza ahora!- Dijo Consilium.

-¡Arrrrghhh ya me harté de tus habladurías, te voy a matar aunque sea lo último que haga!- Pero Vegeta no logró llegar a Consilium, porque uno de los nuevos monstruos se metió en el medio, y le propinó tal golpe, que lo derribó hacia una montaña cercana, y no se movió. Había vuelto a su estado base.

-¡Vegeta!- Exclamó Goku y fué hacia allá. El segundo monstruo intentó detenerlo, pero Gohan y Zelgadiss lo detuvieron.

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡GEKIRETSU MADAN!-

-¡ELMEKIA FLAME!- La técnica de Gohan, y el hechizo de Zelgadiss lograron tumbar al monstruo y dejarlo boca abajo, pero este se levantó como si nada. Para entonces, Goku había llegado hacia Vegeta, y se alivió al comprobar que había sido noqueado, pero que seguía con vida.

"Mierda. Si logró noquear a Vegeta con un solo golpe, estos sujetos son muy poderosos. Mejor ir con cuidado y no dejarse estar. Pero si no logramos vencerlos antes de terminar el dia, todo habrá terminado" pensó Goku mientras levantaba la cabeza de su compañero, tenía algunas heridas por la batalla anterior, y sangraba por la boca. Aún así, logró darle media semilla del ermitaño, que recogió de la torre del maestro Karin después del entrenamiento con Gohan. Vegeta reaccionó enseguida.

-E...Esa sabandija me noqueó-

-Debes ir con mas cuidado, Vegeta, estos nos son tan debiles como en la pelea anterior. Son mucho mas resistentes.-

-¡Cállate, insecto! ¡No voy a permitir que esos monstruos sigan burlándose de mi! ¡AAAAARGGHHHH!- Vegeta se levantó y fué por el monstruo que lo golpeó. De nuevo en Super Saiyajin Blue, empezó a atacar a lo loco, haciendo retroceder al monstruo, pero no lograba darle con nada. Podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos.

A Gohan y Zelgadiss se les sumó Xellos y Piccolo. Se enfrentaban al otro monstruo fusionado.

-¡Vaya, es resistente nuestro amigo! ¿No?- Comentó Xellos

-Ojalá me hiciera la misma gracia que a ti- Comentó Piccolo.- ¡Todos, a la cuenta de tres, lanzen lo mejor que tengan! Uno...Dos... ¡TRES!-

-¡CHOU MARETSUGEKI!-

-¡RA TILT!-

-¡GARK RUHAAD!

-¡MAKOSEN!-

La técnica de Gohan (Ya en Super Saiyajin), los hechizos de Zelgadiss y Xellos, mas la técnica del namekiano,en ese orden, salieron los cuatro en conjunto. En resumen, tendría que haber creado suficiente daño para haber acabado con el monstruo, las técnicas de los guerreros Z iban de frente, Xellos desató un vendaval de poder detrás del monstruo y el hechizo de Zelgadiss creaba un pilar de llamas azules debajo del mismo, asi que era imposible escapar de cuatro ataques a la vez. La explosión fue tal que provocó una avalancha, pero el monstruo había desaparecido. El grupo de Lina usó Levitation, excepto Gourry, que fué elevado por Piccolo, el resto de los guerreros hizo lo propio. Cuando la avalancha cesó, Goku y Vegeta peleaban con el otro monstruo que quedaba, en el aire. En tierra, Consilium y Gourry empezaron a tener una disputa. Si bien la velocidad de Gourry era muy buena, Consilium había hecho aparecer una espada con una energía oscura (Muy similar al Ragna Blade) igual de veloz. Un combate de esgrima a velocidad record a un costado de las montañas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no tratas de tocarme? ¡Ah, si! Te falta poder!- Y la mano derecha de Colossus le arrojó una bola de energía que le dió de lleno en el pecho a Gourry, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Gourry!- Exclamó Ameria y fué a socorrerlo. El espadachín estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, que le salía del lado derecho del pecho.

-No...te preocupes...No dañó ninguna...parte vital...-

-¡No hables y quédate quieto, voy a tratar de curarte tan pronto como pueda!-

-¡Mejor dale esto, Ameria!- Le dijo Gohan a la distancia y le arrojó una semilla- ¡Dásela, lo curará al instante!- Era media semilla del ermitaño.

-¿Esto?, confiaré en usted, señor Gohan- Y en lo que tardaba Ameria en hacer que Gourry comiera la semilla, Consilium se acercaba para asestarles un golpe de gracia, no quería estirar mucho mas la batalla. Pero algo rapidísimo salió de la nada y le pegó en la cara de una patada. Tal impacto y tan sorpresivo que fue, que el villano cayó al suelo.

-¡Ja ja! ¿Qué tal, eh? ¡No me viste venir! ¡Soy el mejor, lero lero!- Gotenks había vuelto a la accion.

-M...Maldito niño...-

-Bueno esto ya me aburrió, mejor terminaré con esto y seguiré con un rival mucho mas divertido...- Y cuando Gotenks estaba a punto de aplicar un nuevo ataque, su cuerpo se desprende. Goten y Trunks habían vuelto a su estado normal. El tiempo de fusion se había acabado.

-Ay no- Piccolo se llevaba la mano a la cara.

Goku y Vegeta tenían problemas con el otro monstruo. Ninguno de los dos lograba conectar ningún golpe. Era muy rápido, y de un solo hechizo, logró derribar a los Saiyajin y tirarlos al suelo. Los iba a rematar con otro certero hechizo, pero Lina apareció en ese momento, dijo: _Aquel que cruza el cielo y la tierra, agua que fluyes suavemente, reune el poder en mi mano... ¡FREEZE ARROW!- _Creando así, flechas de hielo que van hacia el monstruo, congelándolo en un bloque gigante. Sólo quedaba Consilium, y luego, Colossus.

-Bien...Hecho...Jovencita...-Dijo Goku, incorporándose. Sus ropas estaban destruidas y su cuerpo ya estaba lastimado, pero Vegeta se llevó la peor parte.- Ahora, podremos...Darle sin problemas...

Los Saiyajin se habían levantado, con dificultad. El monstruo estaba totalmente inmovilizado, y con el frio que hacía allí, no era probable que se descongele...

-Ka...Me...-

-_Vos mas oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos mas rojo que la sangre que fluye...-_

_-_Ha...Me...-

-_...en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes...-_

_-_¡AAAARRRGHH! NO SERÁN USTEDES LOS QUE ACABEN CON ESTA MONSTRUOSIDAD, SINO QUE SERÉ YO... -

La técnica de Goku, y el hechizo de Lina fueron parados en seco, por el temblor que generaba Vegeta, al acumular su energía en un destello azul a su alrededor, en un grito estremecedor, que sorprendió a todos, inclusive a Colossus y Consilium.

-Ka...Kakarotto, toma a ese monstruo congelado y lánzalo hacia arriba, lo mas lejos que puedas...-

Goku entendió lo que iba a hacer. Tomó con todas sus fuerzas al demonio en el bloque de hielo, y lo lanzó al cielo, lo mas lejos como podía...

-¡AH...AHORA SÍ!... ¡FINAL FLASH!- Y lo expulsó. Toda esa acumulación de Ki, llena de furia, odio, frustración, humillacion, que generó que la tierra se sacuda y coquetee con la destrucción, fué expulsado del Saiyajin hacia arriba, borrando de la existencia al monstruo, y abriendo un agujero en la capa oscura que obstruia el cielo. Por momentos, el cielo se pudo vislumbrar, luego de que el Final Flash atravesó la espesa capa hasta desaparecer en el aire, y volver a tapar ese agujero. Colossus estaba visiblemente impresionado y molesto. No podía creer que su plan de extender su imperio podía llegar a fracasar con un poder como ese, no lo iba a permitir. Dejaba toda su esperanza en su asistente. Consilium había quedado paralizado.

-¡Ese es mi papá! ¡Tiemblen, villanos!- festejaba Trunks, a los saltos.

Lina temblaba. Temblaba y pensaba "Mierda. ¿Y yo temía no controlar mi Giga Slave? Ese sujeto es mas odioso que Pokota y Martina juntos, pero tiene un poder realmente increible. Si no lo hubiese lanzado hacia arriba, habría acabado con todos nosotros. Vegeta y Son Goku ¿Quien diablos son estos sujetos?"

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Me siento mas fuerte que nunca!- Gourry había sanado su herida casi mortal después de comer esa semilla del ermitaño, y se lanzó como un misil hacia Consilium, y le corta en diagonal en toda su armadura. Este empieza a chorrear sangre negra a borbotones, seguido de un grito que llegó hasta el cielo. El villano se puso la mano sobre el corte unos segundos, hasta sanarse por completo.

-Me las pagarás...-

-Espada, me recuerdas a una que tuve hace algún tiempo atrás- Le habló Gourry a su nuevo juguete, recordando con algo de nostalgia a la espada de la luz

-¡Gourry! ¡Rápido, ataquemos! ¡ELMEKIA LANCE!- Ameria le pasó su hechizo, para que Gourry lo acople a su espada, lo amplifique y lo arroje con mas potencia y mas poder, cosa que así hace y se dirige a Consilium, le da de lleno y ocurre una explosión. Pero parece que no le afectó mucho.

-¿Y ya has probado con esto?- Xellos entra en combate, y le empieza a lanzar un maleficio atrás del otro, sin darle respiro, pero Consilium los repelía a todos, hasta devolverle uno especialmente efectivo al Mazoku, a quien se lo arroja, este lo recibe y cae varios metros hacia atrás. Gourry aprovechó la distracción para lanzarse con su espada y atravesarlo. Pero Consilium le tira otra onda de energía oscura que le pega en el estómago, derriba hacia atrás al espadachín y golpea a Ameria y quedan derribados, cual pinos de Bowling.

-¡Bastardo! _Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de todo corazón, por las palabras del pacto, reune en mi todo tu poder ¡GOZ VU ROU!- _Zelgadiss invoca un espíritu de su sombra y va hacia el villano, pero este crea una barrera de energía que hace que el hechizo rebote y se dirija violentamente hacia el pequeño Goten, que no se podía mover por el miedo.

-¡OH NO, ESO NO!- Dijo Gohan y se puso delante de su hermanito, y recibe de lleno el impacto. La posición en que se exponía al ataque era exactamente igual a la de su antiguo mentor ante el ataque de ese saiyajin feroz hace ya varios años.

-¡NO, GOHAN!- El grito de Goku, Goten y Piccolo fué estremecedor.

Gohan permaneció de pie, mirando hacia abajo unos segundos y cayó de rodillas.

-Hijo...¿Estás bien...?-

-¡Hermano! ¡Háblame, hermano! ¡resiste!-

Gohan seguía de rodillas, mirando para abajo, había vuelto a su forma base. Pasaron cinco segundos, de terror y de incertidumbre. Pero el hermano mayor de Goten levanta la mirada y, aunque eso lo lastimó mucho, pudo levantar el pulgar y sonreir, pese al terrible dolor que le propinó ese hechizo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho...Señor Gohan, fué mi hechizo...

-No...Es nada, Zelgadiss, estaré bien, no te preocupes.-

Zelgadiss buscó una mirada amiga y encontró en las caras de Goku y Piccolo, expresiones de satisfaccion y alivio.

Hasta allí, la situacion era que: Vegeta estaba agotadísimo por el Final Flash, y había quedado tomando un descanso, para recuperar toda su energía. Gourry y Ameria se estaba recuperando pero lentamente. Xellos volvía a entrar en escena, con una mueca de dolor y algunas heridas. Los niños estaban paralizados, así no tenían ninguna oportunidad. Goku estaba de pie, frente a Consilium, Lina igual. Piccolo y Zelgadiss estaban detras de ellos.

-Carajo. Son duros de matar, insectos.- Dijo Consilium. - Pero el amo Colossus confía en mi; y aunque me pudieran derrotar, no lograrán vencer al emperador del planeta Sombra, y dentro de unas horas nada mas, todo esto desaparecerá y pasará a formar parte de nuestro imperio.-

Gokú pasó a Super Saiyajin Blue juntó sus manos y se echó hacia atrás. Lina hizo lo propio, juntó sus manos.

-Ka...Me...-

-_Vos mas oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos mas rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado..._

_-_Ha...Me...-

-¡Oh no, eso no!- Y Consilium les lanza un destello oscuro, para el cual, Zelgadiss se pone en el medio, y conjura una barrera defensiva para repeler la ofensiva del villano, justo a tiempo para que guerrero y hechicera acaben sus ataques.

-..._juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados... ¡DRAGON SLAVE!-_

_-_¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Y entonces, Goku y Lina lanzaron un ataque en conjunto que generó otra terrible explosión en la montaña, causando una segunda avalancha. La figura de Consilium fué borrada por completo. Sólo quedaba Colossus, quien todo este tiempo había estado mirando en un apartado.

-Bien hecho, jovencita.-

-Lo mismo digo, señor Goku-

-Todos aquí, muy buen trabajo. Los felicito por el esfuerzo. Ahora, vamos por el jefe para que nuestros mundos vuelvan a la normalidad-

Pero Colossus aplaudía irónicamente.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Acabaron con mis tropas, mi ejército de sombras y demonios, incluso se unieron para abatir a mi asistente. En otras palabras... Me pusieron de mal humor y lo van a pagar!- El coloso de varios metros empezó a reunir una energía oscura en sus puños y lanzó un destello con la velocidad de un rayo hacia los presentes, que fué tan rápido que casi nadie lo vio venir, mucho menos esquivarlo bien. Por momentos, creyeron que no había sido nada, hasta que un lamento desgarrador se escuchó bajito, pero claro.

-Zel...ga...diss...Li...Na...Chicos...-

Cuando todos se dieron vuelta, un frío que nada tenía que ver con el clima o la nieve, les pegó muy duro en sus cuerpos. El horror y el espanto recorrieron las expresiones generales, no solo del grupo de Lina, sino de los guerreros Z. Ameria yacía en el suelo, con un enorme agujero sangrando en el pecho. Por lo visto, el destello oscuro le atravesó de lleno y con violencia el corazón. Y allí estaba ella. De a poco, el suelo nevado se inundaba de mas y mas sangre, que chorreaba escandalosamente, y la pobre hechicera estaba allí, sintiendo que la oscuridad se aproximaba cada vez mas y mas.

**Cap 11: ¡Inquebrantable! El espíritu de lucha del grupo**

-¡AMERIA, TU NO, POR FAVOR! ¡AMERIA!- Zelgadiss llegó velozmente hacia donde estaba la pequeña hechicera. Ella ya había estado cerca de la muerte, pero no como en esa ocasión.

-Papá...-Empezó Gohan, que contemplaba la escena, espantado. Pero su padre negó con la cabeza. Las semillas del ermitaño se habían terminado.

-¡LINA! ¿PUEDES HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO?-

A pesar del amplio conocimiento sobre hechicería que tenía, Lina no era capaz de realizar un hechizo de ese tipo. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. "Si tan solo Sylphiel hubiera venido con nosotros..."

Ameria estaba en los brazos de Zelgadiss, moribunda. Apenas abrió los ojos cuando las lágrimas de su compañero comenzaron a brotar como un dia de lluvia tormentosa, como las de una inundacion, con la fuerza de un huracán. Lloraba con fuerza, con rabia por no haber podido hacer nada por salvarla. Ella le salvó la vida, y el no puede hacer lo mismo por ella. No podía. Y no tenía que ser así. ¿Porqué justamente a ella?. No lo entendía.

-Ameria...No te vayas, Ameria...No me dejes solo...Ameria...Siempre fui un tipo solitario, reservado, algo hosco, que no me gustaba la compañía a mi alrededor...Siempre preferí apartarme de los demas debido a mi condición de quimera, de las miradas ajenas, del miedo que causaba...Pero tú, Ameria, tu cambiaste todo eso...Yo...Tu me quisiste espontáneamente, sin importarte mi condición...Te decidiste a ayudarme con la búsqueda de mi cura...¡AMERIA!-

Una mano de dedos delicados, suave como la brisa en primavera, secó las lágrimas de aquel joven desesperado, y acarició su mejilla dura como una roca. La expresión de aquel joven, si bien estaba surcado de lágrimas e invadido por una profunda tristeza, quizás la mas grande hasta ese momento, era el último rostro que quería ver antes de marcharse, y por eso, Ameria también estaba feliz. Un par de lágrimas también le brotaron a ella, pero moría feliz en brazos del hombre que amó muy secretamente, en lo profundo de su ser.

-No llores mas, Zelgadiss...No llores, por favor...Yo se que todo... va a estar bien.- Dijo Ameria, debilmente, y sus ojos se cerraron y ya no los abrió.

-¡NO, AMERIA,NO! ¡AMERIA! ¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR BIEN QUE TU MUERAS? ¡AMERIA!-

La desazón invadió el escenario de batalla. Piccolo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. Goku y los niños hicieron lo mismo. Vegeta miraba sin decir una palabra, tal vez esa era su forma de manifestar el luto, o al menos sus respetos. Lina se llevó una mano a la boca, y no pudo evitar llorar de forma silenciosa. Gourry la abrazaba, con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Incluso Xellos tenía un semblante muy serio, e hizo un respetuoso silencio. Sólo había una persona que no estaba triste, ni mostraba sus condolencias. Ese era Gohan, que aun estaba horrorizado, y un montón de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. Había visto morir a mucha gente que quería, estimaba o respetaba. Había visto morir al mejor amigo de su padre, estallando en mil pedazos, a su amigo Trunks del futuro, a su propio padre sacrificarse gracias a que el se confió de mas, también tuvo que ver el sacrificio de Piccolo por el. Incluso vió universos enteros "borrarse" que, pese a que volvieron, el momento de ver cómo desaparecían era terrible. Y ahora le tocaba ver morir a Ameria. Ella y Zelgadiss le habían caido muy bien de cuando los oía platicar en el templo de Kami Sama. Gohan sintió mas empatía que nunca, por aquel joven desafortunado que lloraba su pérdida en medio de esa cruel batalla. Había oido su historia. Y se puso en su lugar. Gohan, casi instantáneamente, se imaginó a el en esa posición, y qué hubiera pasado, si a el le tocaba perder a la mujer que amaba. Casi pasó por algo parecido, cuando vió a la que hoy es madre de su hija, recibir una paliza inhumana por arte de un sujeto manipulado por aquel cruel mago. Pero se imaginaba qué pasaría si la hubieran matado a ella, a su querida Videl. Gohan se enfadó, se puso furioso, como le decía su padre. Estaba cansado de presenciar la muerte de los demás a su alrededor, se cansó de ver gente morir frente a sus narices y no poder hacer nada. "Nada va a impedir que ellos hagan una pareja feliz, si yo puedo evitarlo" pensaba, y profirió un grito que llevaba guardado en su interior. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, un grito que hizo sacudir nuevamente la tierra. Un grito que sorprendió a propios y extraños.

-...Gohan...-Murmuró Goku

-Hermano...-

Vegeta estaba incrédulo. Xellos se elevó, mientras miraba sorpendido. Lina y Gourry olvidaron su tristeza por un minuto para protegerse de aquel temblor generado por la rabia de Gohan. Zelgadiss permaneció allí, cuidando el cuerpo de Ameria. No le importaba nada. Ya no quería pelear. El ki de Gohan subía a niveles cada vez mas escandalosos. Ya no era ese Gohan que entrenó con Piccolo previo al torneo de la fuerza, ni el que le tocó ver como un cruel androide aplastaba la cabeza de un robot. Sobrepasaba todos sus límites. Su cabello se volvió dorado, su aura amarilla se hizo mas intensa y emanaba chispas a su alrededor. Y su cabello creció de golpe, creció al infinito. Las puntas se habían erizado, y su cabello iba hacia abajo, dejándose unos pocos pelos adelante. Y además de eso, otro aura de poder ,transparente, casi hace volar a los demás. Era impresionante, si hasta Colossus se sintió sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que alguien dejó de llorar y se dispuso a seguir con la pelea!-

-¡Gohan!- Exclamó Piccolo...

-Ese...Ese es...- Balbuceó Vegeta

-¡El Super Saiyajin 3! ¡Y lo combina potenciándolo con su estado definitivo, dandole mas poder que nunca!- Comentó Goku, orgulloso- Lo alcanzó. Puede que, finalmente, tu ya me hayas...-

-¡E...es cierto!- Comentó Piccolo - ¡Es el Super Saiyajin 3 combinado con el poder místico de Gohan! ¡Qué barbaridad! Si llegar al estado definitivo pero sin convertirse en Super Saiyajin ya lo hacía inmensamente poderoso, llegar a ese estado en Super Saiyajin 3... ¡Debería ser mas que suficiente para acabar con este monstruo! ¿no?-

"Gohan." Pensaba Lina . El único que no prestaba atención era Zelgadiss. Estaba como ido. Ensimismado.

-¡Ahora yo seré tu rival, basura!- Exclamó el nuevo Gohan, sin señal del Gohan amable y simpático que todos conocían.

-¡Como quieras! Cambiar tu color de cabello no detendrá mi imperio...!- Y mientras decía eso, Gohan se lanzó a una super velocidad y golpeó la boca del estómago del demonio, que empezó a vomitar sangre, sólo por ese golpe. Luego, empezó a conectar un golpe atrás de otro, con un uppercut, lanzó al gigante hacia arriba, y desde allí, Gohan lo golpeó y lo tiró hacia abajo nuevamente. No paraba de golpearlo, le devolvía todo el sufrimiento que causó, no solo allí, sino en todos los planetas que debe haber conquistado y anexado. Gohan se eleva, revolea a su rival para alejarlo del grupo, prepara y arroja un destello con el que casi vuela una montaña entera. Cuando la explosión pasó, encontró un Colossus que derramaba mucha sangre que parecía petróleo, pero seguía vivo. Era muy resistente. Ese destello con la fuerza que adquirió Gohan en ese momento, hubiera acabado con una ciudad con mucha facilidad.

-¿Aún no te mueres, basura? Je...Me lo imaginaba. Eres de una raza muy resistente a los golpes, poderes y hechizos. Pero resistir no te ayudará en nada. Ya te pasé por arriba. Asi que quédate quieto y tu muerte te dolerá menos.-

-¡No es justo! ¡El emperador de la comunidad de la sombra no es tan debil! ¡No puedo terminar así!-

-Eres un mal perdedor- Le dijo Goku.- No quieres aceptar que la fuerza de Gohan es muy superior a la tuya-

Y Colossus lo vio. El padre de su rival, que le estaba dando una paliza inolvidable, llevaba el cabello azul, una fase de poder muy elevada, ciertamente. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tanto estás mirando a mi papá, escoria? ¡Yo soy tu oponente!- Y de repente, le vino la imagen de Vegeta, siendo absorbido por un demonio, que drenaba su energía. -¡PAPÁ, RÁPIDO, VUELVE A TU ESTADO BASE, AHORA!-

-¿Qué?-

Y entonces, Colossus se transformó en una sombra que ingresó en el cuerpo de Goku y el aura negra empezó a absorber su energía. Goku gritó horriblemente. Mientras gritaba, un montón de imágenes de su vida pasaban por su cabeza. Volvía a ver recuerdos amargos que creía haber dejado atrás. El cacique Bora siendo atravesado por un sicario de la Patrulla Roja, un jovencito Krillin siendo asesinado por un demonio. Cuando volvió a la tierra y vió que sus amigos Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Yamcha y Piccolo habían sido abatidos por el Saiyajin Nappa...O cuando su sacrificio no sirvió de nada para vencer a Cell. Y volvió a su forma base. La sombra sale y vuelve a ser Colossus. Le había drenado su energía. Goku respiraba rápidamente, no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

-Qué sucio...- Dijo Gohan, furioso.

-¿Y qué? ¿Seguimos con la pelea?- Dijo el villano y se lanzó hacia el. La pelea, de ahí en mas, se hizo mas equilibrada. Ya no conectaba sus golpes, y para colmo, Colossus lograba darle algunos golpes que mermaban su defensa. Y parecía ser que el tipo no se fatigaba nunca. Gohan en cambio, necesitaba aunque sea descansar un poco para seguir el ritmo del combate. Colossus se dió cuenta y le asestó un golpe que lo derriba y lo tira al suelo.

-¡Gohan!- Dijo Goku, que se estaba tratando de reponer del ataque de Colossus. Este estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando, de golpe, dos destellos de direcciones opuestas le dieron de lleno en la cara y le hicieron tambalear. Vegeta y Piccolo estaban en el aire, a la distancia, y habían reanudado su ataque.

-Aún no he cobrado mi venganza- Dijo Vegeta en Super Saiyajin Blue

-Descansa un poco, Gohan, nosotros lo mantendremos a raya- Dijo Piccolo y fué a embestirlo, pero Colossus lo rechazó con un solo golpe. Vegeta empezó a lanzarle destellos de energía que le daban en la cara y lo dejó trabado. Colossus no podía avanzar, pero solo con eso no iba a vencerlo. Aprovechó su distracción y empezó a propinarle unos buenos golpes, estaba tan cerca que Colossus no los podía bloquear.

-¿Quién es el mas fuerte ahora, eh?- se mofaba el príncipe Saiyajin

Lina, Gourry y Xellos miraban atentamente.

-Si siguen así...Pueden... ¡Pueden vencerlo!- Comentó Lina. Mientras tanto, veía que Zelgadiss no se movía de donde yacía Ameria, y sintió una pena terrible.

Dos destellos de luz roja salieron de los ojos de Colossus y sorprendieron a Vegeta, le quemaron los hombros, y el Saiyajin se desestabilizó.

\- Sólo estaba jugando contigo. Todos ustedes son unos estorbos para mis planes, los acabaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...-

-¡Con permiso, aquí estoy de vueltaaaaa!- Gotenks entraba nuevamente en el combate. Volaba alrededor de Colossus. Los demás no entendían nada...

-¿Qué...qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Vegeta. Y de pronto, una especie de fantasmitas con la cara de Gotenks rodeaban al monstruo. Eran una decena.

-Ay no...Otra vez ese ataque- Dijo Piccolo, abochornado.

-¿Eso es un ataque?- Comentó Lina con cara de incredulidad.

-¡Oye, grandulón! ¿Te gusta mi super ataque explosivo?- Dijo el guerrero fusionado, y los fantasmitas Gotenks le sacaban la lengua. -¡Eres un tonto si crees que podrás sobrevivir a esto! ¡Dales un abrazo!- Los fantasmitas se le pegaron a Colossus, que no entendía nada, y empezaron a brillar hasta explotar.

-Lo...¿Lo hizo?- Preguntó Lina.

No. No lo hizo. Detrás del humo de la explosión, Colossus permanecía intacto, como si nada.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ERA UNA DE MIS MEJORES HABILIDADES! ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HECHO?- Rezongaba Gotenks

"No puede ser" Pensaba la hechicera. "La resistencia de este monstruo me recuerda mucho a la de Shabranigudu...¿Será su equivalente? Siendo así, no veo muchas opciones de ganar, salvo una..."

El monstruo le propinó una paliza a Gotenks, Piccolo no pudo hacer mucho, pese a su voluntad. Sólo Vegeta le podía causar algún disgusto en ese estado.

Super Gohan estaba al lado de su padre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, papá?-

-Si...Pero, ese monstruo drenó toda mi energía...Si tuviera una semilla del ermitaño, o al menos las esferas del dragón, podría recuperar todo en un instante. Pero así de debil como estoy...No voy a poder hacer la Genki Dama...-

-No te preocupes, papá, con la fuerza que desarrollé ahora podré hacer una técnica que estuve perfeccionando en el mas absoluto de los secretos. Puede que hasta sea mas fuerte que la Genki Dama, aún no la probé... Papá...¡Voy a hacer un Dynamo Kame Hame Ha!-

-¿Qué?-

-Hace tiempo que lo venía desarrollando, entrenando en mis ratos libres, fuera del estudio. Nunca creí que la iba a tener que usar, pero viendo esta situación en la que estamos, no me queda mas remedio. Es el Kame Hame Ha, pero tiene el triple de potencia, y además para hacerla tengo que concentrar toda la energía o el poder de los que tenga cerca en mis manos;en eso se diferencia mucho de la Genki Dama, no concentra la energía del planeta, o de los seres vivos, y sólo la puedo hacer en una fase muy elevada como la que alcancé ahora. Pero si sólo tu, Vegeta, los niños y el señor Piccolo me dan su poder, con el poder de mi Dynamo Kame Hame Ha ...Puede que tengamos una chance...-

-Entiendo...Si es así... ¡Hazlo, hijo!-

-Si... ¡Allí voy!- Mientras pensaba "Papá, desde que volvimos del torneo de la fuerza lo entendí mas que nunca. Entendí lo importante que es volverme fuerte para proteger el mundo y a mi familia. Por eso, y a la par de mis estudios... ¡Pienso superarte y ser mas poderoso que tu, no importa lo que tenga que hacer!"

Al ver que aún había problemas, Lina y Xellos deciden unirse a la batalla. Estos, Vegeta y Piccolo lo mantenían a raya entre técnicas y hechizos, pero no era suficiente.

-¡Zelgadiss, necesitamos ayuda por aquí! ¡ZELGADISS!-

Este no salía de su ensimismamiento. Gourry se acercó a hablar con el amablemente.

-Zelgadiss, entiendo como te sientes. Pero ahora, Lina y los demás necesitan de nuestra ayuda.-

-No puedo, Gourry. No puedo ayudar a nadie.- Fué lo único que respondió Zelgadiss. -No pude ayudar a mis camaradas contra Rezo, y ahora perdí a la mujer que amo.-

-No digas esas cosas, Zelgadiss- Dijo Gourry, con mucha paciencia- Ella era una incansable luchadora de la justicia, no paraba hasta ver a los maleantes recibir su castigo. ¿Qué crees que diría si te viera muerto en vida?- Zelgadiss parecía que reflexionaba, fué lo mas inteligente que dijo Gourry en mucho tiempo. Una figura se acercaba lentamente. Era Goku, quien se sentó al lado de Zelgadiss, y le dijo:

-Oye. ¿Sigues creyendo que fué tu culpa? No lo hagas mas. Ese sujeto nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, juega muy sucio. - Zelgadiss lo oía atentamente- Óyeme, se que la querías mucho a esa chica, la joven hechicera amiga suya me habló de ustedes. Pero ¿Te digo algo? En nuestro mundo existen unas esferas mágicas llamadas Esferas del dragón-

-¿Esferas del dragón?- Zelgadiss recordaba algo que le mostró Ameria hace solo unos dias atrás, cuando todo esto comenzó, pero no sabía para qué servían. Se había olvidado por completo de esa opcion, pues no volvió a ver tal cosa desde entonces-

-Con ellas puedes cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo. Si así lo quieres, podemos traer de nuevo a la vida a la chica.-

-¿LO DICE EN SERIO, SEÑOR GOKU?- Dijo Zelgadiss, y su semblante cambió radicalmente.

-¡Claro que si!- Le dijo Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si estuvieran en un dia de picnic- Pero ahora, tus amigos necesitan de tu ayuda. Debes ir a ayudarlos, por ellos, y por tu amada.-

-Ve por ellos, Zelgadiss- Le dijo Gourry-Yo cuidaré el cuerpo de Ameria, pues no tengo mas que mi espada para luchar. Pero los chicos quieren que vayas y ayudes a impartir justicia. Eso es lo que a Ameria le hubiera gustado ¿No?-

-Tienen razón, fui un idiota. Gracias por hacérmelo recordar, Gourry, muchas gracias. Y muchas gracias, señor Goku.- Dijo Zelgadiss levantándose y volviendo a la acción.

Goku y Gourry levantaban el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡Zelgadiss!- Gritaba Lina desesperada, pues sus hechizos no iban a durar para siempre en el estado en que estaba la batalla.

-Perdón por la demora, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. ¡Vamos!- Dijo Zelgadiss, dispuesto a ayudar a ganar la batalla por sus mundos.

-¡Me alegra tenerte vuelta, Zel!- Dijo Lina, al tiempo que arrojaba sus FIRE BALL a su rival.

-¡Sus intentos son inútiles!- Decía Colossus

-Ya veremos- Dijo Xellos, que no paraba de arrojarle los maleficios mas poderosos que conocía, para impedir que pudiera moverse.

-¡Me las pagarás, sabandija!- Decía Vegeta y lanzaba todo su poder en su contra, a pesar de que aun no se había recuperado del todo de su Final Flash

-¡RA TILT!- Exclamaba Zelgadiss y lanzaba su hechizo astral mas poderoso, para poder así, mermar de a poco la resistencia del villano.

Pasada la explosión de hechizos, Colossus parecía haber perdido mucha sangre, pero seguía en pie, y no parecía sentir dolor.

-¿Esta mierda es inmortal?-Se quejaba Piccolo.

-No saben cuando rendirse, qué tontos- Se mofaba Colossus.-

-¡Tu tampoco, Colossus!- Gohan se sonreía de forma socarrona- Y ahora lo pagarás caro.


	9. Capitulo 12

**Nota del autor:¡Hola, Soy Jinzo93! Bueno, la batalla se intensifica, con varias bajas de un lado, y una baja( muy sensible) por el otro. Después de este capítulo, sólo me quedan dos mas, los cuales lanzaré como un cap doble, por eso lanzo este por separado. Como verán, me tomé el atrevimiento de inventar una técnica nueva, espero sea de su agrado. Es algo que quisiera hacer mas adelante, en otras historias, con determinados personajes inventarles algún movimiento o hechizo de mi autoría. Ni hablar de darles Power ups a personajes que, a criterio de quien escribe, se lo merecerían... Bueno, repito, falta poco para el final, se me pasó volando hay que decirlo u.u. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando. ¡Nos vemos dentro de unos dias mas!**

**Cap 12: ¡Justicia! Una ultratécnica por la princesa**

-¿Que yo lo voy a pagar? ¿La frustración que sientes te está haciendo alucinar?- Se burlaba Colossus -¡No hay forma de que puedas derrotarme! ¡Soy el emperador del planeta Sombra! ¡La comunidad de la sombra es el imperio mas grande del universo! ¿Qué puede hacer un simple luchador contra alguien como yo? ¡Soy invencible!-

-Je...¡No eres mas que otro tonto y arrogante villano que se cree indestructible! ¡Eso me hará las cosas mas fáciles!-

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS!-

-¡Oh si, claro que la tengo! ¡Hemos enfrentado a villanos mas peligrosos que tu! Hemos sufrido invasiones, y pensar que uno de esos villanos que nos invadió alguna vez, hoy está luchando con nosotros...-

-¡Argh, no me des el crédito, insecto!-

-Luego hemos enfrentado a las tropas de un ejército galáctico, e incluso hemos enfrentado cara a cara a un emperador que te dejaría en ridículo...-

-¡CALLATE, O TE DEJARÉ EN RIDÍCULO YO A TI!-

-...Puede que seas resistente a nuestros ataques, embestidas, poderes o hechizos, pero sólo lo eres por la magia negra que practicas, y no por otra cosa. Tienes poderes mágicos que te dan una resistencia sobre humana. Este emperador que mi papá venció, tenía una resistencia sin igual lograda a base del esfuerzo de haber entrenado. Y eso que , como el mismo decía y se jactaba, era un prodigio que no necesitaba entrenar. Si vas a ejercer el mal en el universo, al menos entrena un poco. La magia sirve para ejercer el bien, si me preguntas a mi. Luego de vencer al malvado emperador, una serie de androides supondrían una nueva amenaza a nuestro mundo. Dos de esos androides, de energía infinita, sólo fueron el cebo para un nuevo androide que se perfeccionó y adquirio una fuerza como para destruir el sistema solar. Pero ni el era invencible. Algunos años despues, un mago cruel armó un ejército para despertar la mayor amenaza de nuestro universo, tuvimos que pedir la energía hasta del otro mundo para poder vencerlo definitivamente, así de poderoso era. El destino nos llevó a proteger nuestro universo en un torneo, definido entre nosotros y el universo de un muy orgulloso guerrero que sostenía que el poder, la fuerza y la victoria lo eran todo, por eso adquirió la fuerza que tenía. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ninguno de todos ellos tuvo que recurrir a la magia para infundir terror!(Bueno, quizás si el mago cruel que te mencioné) ¡Y por eso no eres mas fuerte que ninguno de ellos, solo aguantas con tu gran resistencia, y con un truquito de magia acabar con dos mundos a la vez!-

-Bien dicho, Gohan, acaba con el- Dijo Goku.

-B...Bastardo... ¡TE ELIMINARÉ DE UN SAQUE!- Lanzó Colossus un destello que Gohan repelió con un solo golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás poniendo tan nervioso que no puedes incrementar tu fuerza o tus poderes?-

-Muy inteligente de su parte- Opinó Xellos- Lo está provocando psicológicamente para debilitarlo, y recién ahí atacarlo. Y Colossus entró en su juego totalmente.-

-Seguramente piensa rematarlo con una técnica- Dijo Piccolo- ¿Qué harás, Gohan? ¿Qué estás tramando?-

-¡TODOS, ESCÚCHENME CON ATENCIÓN- Empezó Gohan- Haré una técnica mas, la mas poderosa que tengo. Para poder realizarla, prepararé un Kame Hame Ha triplicado... ¡El Dynamo Kame Hame Ha!

-¿Un qué?- Preguntó Piccolo

-¿Un Kame Hame Ha triplicado?- se preguntó Vegeta

-Es el Kame Hame Ha de siempre, pero con el triple de energía consumida, debido al Super Saiyajin 3 combinado con mi estado definitivo ahora potenciado. Pero para eso, necesito que me den algo de su energía para que funcione al máximo...Papá, señor Piccolo, Gotenks, señor Vegeta, cuento con ustedes- Super Gohan junta sus manos hacia atrás, y provoca un temblor mas fuerte que el que provocó con su transformación.

-Ka...me...- Un destello de luz azulada se empezó a acumular de a poco.

-Je...Entiendo...Es como combinar un Kaioken y hacer una especie de Genki Dama concentrado en un Kame Hame Ha con la energía de los que te rodean ¿no?...Gohan, eres un genio del combate, igual que tu padre. Aquí te doy mi energía- Le dijo Piccolo, sabiamente, extendiendo una mano, y un destello fué a parar al Dynamo Kame Hame Ha que estaba preparando.

-¡Te ayudaré porque es la última opción que tenemos!- Vegeta extendió un brazo, y le transfirió su poder.-

-¡Toma, Gohan, aquí tienes el poder de Super Gotenks!- Y Gotenks hizo lo propio.

Goku hizo lo mismo, y le preguntó a Gourry si podía hacerlo. Le explicó que tenía que concentrarse y extender su brazo y le daría algo de energía.

-¡Aqui voy, señor Gohan!- Y Gourry se sumó al Dynamo Kame Hame Ha de Super Gohan

-Ha...Me...- Y Gohan se sorprende al recibir no solo la energía de Gourry, si no que recibe tres destellos de poder adicionales

-He aquí mi humilde aporte. Espero que puedas aprovecharlo bien- Le dijo Xellos, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gohan, lo dejo en tus manos. ¡Toma!- Dijo Zelgadiss, haciendo lo propio

-¡Ve por el, Gohan!- Le dijo Lina extendiendo una mano y levantando el pulgar con la otra, y le transfirió su poder.

"Gracias, gracias a todos" dijo Gohan, quien al grito del "HA" lanzó el mas grande Kame Hame Ha jamás visto hasta ese momento. Un enorme destello blanco azulado impactó de lleno en Colossus, y luego Gohan dirigió su ataque de abajo hacia arriba, de modo que el ataque ascienda y salga hacia el espacio, para que no impacte en la tierra, como la técnica de Vegeta.

"¿Cómo puede ser? El hijo de Kakarotto lanzó una técnica tan poderosa, siendo Super Saiyajin 3 mas su estado definitivo... ¿Y es igual o mas fuerte que un Super Saiyajin Blue? No...¡No lo acepto! ¿Es ese el poder secreto que siempre se le adjudicó? ¿El poder oculto que tanto se le mencionó desde que era un chiquillo insolente? ¿Será que por fin, Kakarotto fué superado por su hijo? ¿O todo junto?" pensaba Vegeta, absolutamente sorprendido, suponiendo que, ahora, no solo tenía que superar a Goku, si no que ahora apareció otro oponente mas poderoso, el hijo de su mas acérrimo rival. El hijo de un guerrero de clase baja.

El ataque ya había desaparecido. Gohan había vuelto a su estado base. Había utilizado hasta la última gota de energía, y caía en picada. Piccolo fue lo bastante rápido como para atajarlo y recostarlo sobre lo que hasta hace unas horas era todo nieve, y ahora eran montañas arrasadas por una serie de explosiones. No había señales de Colossus por ningún lado. Pero el cielo seguía cubierto de la capa oscura que evitaba el sol hace casi 3 dias enteros. "Si lo venció, deberíamos ver el cielo normalmente... ¿O será qué aún sigue vivo?" Pensaba Xellos, sin emitir comentario.

En ese momento, Gotenks se dividió en dos nuevamente.

-¡Lo hizo, lo hizo, lo hizo! ¡Mi querido hermano lo hizo! ¡Gohan, eres increible!-

Piccolo le sonreía:

-Sólo está desmayado. Creo que nunca consumió tanta energía como hasta ahora. Bien hecho, Gohan. Nos salvaste a todos.-

-No hay dudas, ese chico no es de este mundo- Suspiraba Lina, con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Ganamos, Ameria.- Se dijo Zelgadiss a si mismo.- Ahora voy por ti-

Sin embargo, ni Vegeta ni Goku, parecían relajados. Gourry se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Mh? ¿Qué ocurre, señor Goku?-

-Estoy muy contento con el esfuerzo de Gohan, y que me haya superado totalmente, pero me temo que no es el fin-Contestó Goku

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron todos

-Si se fijan bien, el Ki de Colossus está muy debil. Pero aún no ha muerto. Además, si hubiese sido derrotado, esa enorme capa oscura ya debería haber desaparecido- Dijo Vegeta, mirando hacia el cielo- Esa maldita sabandija...-

-I...Imposible...-Dijo Gohan, tratando de incorporarse.

-No, Gohan, descansa. Ya has luchado lo suficiente. Tienes que descansar- Le dijo Goku, acercándose a el. -Ya pensaremos en algo...-

Y de repente, la sombra oscura que se alzaba en el cielo, recuperaba toda su forma. La enorme figura de Colossus, como si nada le hubiese pasado, se imponía ante los presentes.

-¿Decías que era debil? ¿Que por usar magia no era fuerte? ¡Pero mira cómo son las cosas! ¡Tu, un simple mortal, gastando hasta su último músculo para vencerme! ¡Y yo, que domino la magia negra, estoy protegido por la misma, sin importar cuanto me ataquen, siempre tengo un plus en un combate! ¡Estabas en lo cierto! ¡Estoy protegido bajo un hechizo de resistencia el cual, aunque me dañen, me protege de los ataques y me restaura de cualquier herida, sumado a la energía que robé del hombre de cabellos rebeldes, soy un demonio casi indestructible!¡ Tu poder de pelea fué bastante poderoso, el mas poderoso diría yo, pero no te alcanzó! Si no me hubiera reforzado hace tres dias atrás con este hechizo, hubiera sido destruido después de semejante energía, pero ya viste cómo son las cosas... ¡No quería llegar a esto, pero usaré mi forma final para acabar con ustedes!- Y la sombra gigante de armadura y casco, empezó a mutar. Su tamaño creció al menos unos metros mas hasta adoptar la forma bien definida de un golem que podría acabar con un pais entero de un soplido. Sus ojos rojos, se tornaron mas violentos todavía.

-Esta es mi forma final- Dijo- La forma de la muerte, el símbolo de la oscuridad y la destrucción, la esencia de la maldad en sí...-

"Lo sabía"- Pensó Lina, amargamente. "Es igual de poderoso que Shabranigudu. Es el equivalente de un masoku de clase alta". Con esto, todo vuelve como al principio. El grupo de Lina y los guerreros Z estaban en el mas serio aprieto hasta ese punto de la batalla. Casi sin energías, una baja, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta, por una u otra razón, no podían seguir.


	10. Caps 13 y 14 (Finales)

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy Jinzo93! Bueno, por fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Si la leiste desde el principio, o te enganchaste en el camino, te agradezco de todo corazón y espero que te haya gustado. A quienes dejaron sus comentarios lo mismo, a quienes apoyaron en silencio, a todos. Realmente le puse la mejor intención a la historia, tratando de ser lo mas fiel posible a ambos animes. Aún no lo comencé, pero es muy probable que mi próximo fanfic abarque a un guerrero Z determinado, y que la historia gire en torno al mismo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de seguir esta historia, pensada con la cabeza, pero escrita con el corazón. ¡Hasta la próxima aventura!**

**Cap 13: ¡Kilómetro final! ¡El hechizo decisivo!**

Los guerreros Z tuvieron que escapar varios metros de donde estaba Colossus, que destruia todo a su paso. Piccolo llevaba a Gohan en sus brazos. Zelgadiss transportaba el cuerpo de Ameria en una burbuja aparte, para protegerla. Colossus había perdido el control al adoptar la forma definitiva de un Golem y lanzaba destellos que hacían explosiones por todos lados, la única opcion en ese momento tan crítico, era la retirada. Mientras Colosus lanzaba destellos aquí y allá, se habían refugiado en una caverna en una montaña, lo mas alejada de la zona del combate posible.

-Mierda, mi Ra Tilt no podría acabar con el...¡MIERDA! ¿Es este el final?- Se lamentaba Zelgadiss.- Gohan estaba despierto, aunque apenas se movía.

-He usado todas mis fuerzas, y aún así no pude derrotarlo...¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?-

El tiempo se acortaba. Como no lo pudieran derrotar de forma definitiva, se consumirían en la oscuridad absoluta y expandirán la comunidad de las sombras...

-Oye, Lina- Preguntó Goku.- ¿Aún tienes algo de energía?-

-Si...-

-¿Crees que podrás utilizar el hechizo del cual nos hablaste para usarlo contra ese monstruo?- Goku se refería, claramente, al Giga Slave.

-Podría hacerlo, pero necesitaré unos minutos para poder recitarlo y crear las condiciones para poder usarlo en contra de el. Tendrían que mantenerlo a raya para que lo pueda usar sin problemas.-

-Ahora es muy importante que uses el Giga Slave, Lina- Comentó Xellos- Me duele decirlo, pero este monstruo es tan fuerte como un Mazoku de clase alta. Si además de esto, se protege con un hechizo de magia negra para no morir en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o usando energía, como yo lo veo, sólo hay una opción: Tomar el poder de Lord of Nightmares para destruir ese hechizo protector que le salvó la vida del ataque de Gohan y del señor Vegeta, por ejemplo, y acabar con el de una buena vez por todas. Es nuestra última oportunidad.-

-Entendido-

-Lina, Gourry y yo vamos a mantenerlo a raya como podamos. Mientras, tu concéntrate en preparar el Giga Slave. Ahora es nuestro turno de darle el tiro de gracia. ¿Quien viene con nosotros?- Dijo Zelgadiss

-Iré yo- Dijo Piccolo- Aunque no tenga una oportunidad real, al menos, podremos detenerlo.-

-Y yo- Dijo Goku, listo para pelear de nuevo.

-No necesitas decirlo dos veces, insecto- Dijo Vegeta

-Bueno, no quiero quedarme afuera de la fiesta, asi que iré yo también- Acotó Xellos.

-¡Estoy listo! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Gourry con la espada del universo en mano.

-¡Niños, cuiden a Gohan y el cuerpo de la chica en lo que nosotros estamos allí!-

-¡Si, de acuerdo!- Asintieron Goten y Trunks, sabiendo que no podían contradecirlos, dado la gravedad del tema.

Así, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Zelgadiss, Xellos y Gourry enfilaron hacia donde se hallaba el destructivo Colossus. Lina estaba mas atrás, a una distancia prudencial para elevarse al oscuro cielo y preparar el Giga Slave.

-Papá...Lina...Señor Piccolo...Zelgadiss...Buena suerte a todos...- Dijo Gohan.

Colossus estaba arrasando, haciendo explotar todo el lugar con su forma de Golem demoníaco. Finalmente, Goku y los demás entraron en escena. El último round estaba a punto de empezar.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS, COLOSSUS! ¡HAAAA!- Gokú recuperó la energía suficiente para convertirse en Super Saiyajin, mientras que Vegeta lo hizo en Blue, y atacaron en simultaneo, en el aire. Goku avanzó por izquierda, Vegeta por derecha. Comenzaron con el torrente de destellos a la altura de los ojos rojos del monstruo, que quedó sorprendido por la sincronización de los Saiyajines. Cuando cesaron sus ataques, llegó el turno de Zelgadiss y Xellos. Uno por arriba y el otro por abajo.

-¡ASTRAL BREAK!-

-¡DISLASH!-

Zelgadiss lanza desde abajo un rayo de luz blanca, que daña al villano de frente, al mismo tiempo que el Mazoku lanza varios rayos de luz que lo dañan de atrás, y así van lanzando distintos tipos de hechizos hasta el hartazgo. Luego llegan Piccolo y Gourry. El namekiano lanza un Chou Makouhou, un rayo de luz disparado con la boca, para obstaculizar su visión, mientras Gourry recibe de zelgadiss un hechizo con el que carga su espada, pero no pensaba lanzarlo como una vara, sino que con el hechizo amplificado, dañarlo con el filo de su propia espada, así el daño se multiplicaba, y le hizo un enorme tajo cruzado en diagonal en todo su cuerpo, como una cruz, haciendo que el monstruo sangre por la herida.

Y así, con esta sucesión de hechizos, golpes y ataques,el monstruo quedaba detenido momentáneamente. Tal era la coordinación de movimientos, y tal era la sincronización, que a Colossus le costaba agarrarlos en esa forma. Cuando iba por Goku, Vegeta ya lo estaba atacando, y cuando iba por Vegeta, Zelgadiss ya lo estaba atacando.

-¡Je, lo sabía! ¡Tu nueva transformación te pudo haber hecho mas feroz, mas letal y mas poderoso, pero a su vez eso tiene un precio, y te ha hecho mas lento, con menos resistencia y reflejos! ¡En el fondo, todos los monstruos son iguales!- Razonó este, mientras Goku preparaba un Kame Hame Ha y Vegeta le asestaba un par de golpes. Y así, por un buen rato. En un lugar mas alejado del area de combate, Lina estaba levitando. Observaba con mucha atención el curso de batalla, lista para lanzar aquel hechizo que acabaría con todo esto.

Y de pronto, recordaba el momento previo a salir de la habitación del tiempo. Su última hora de entrenamiento había sido la mas intensa. Gourry se había familiarizado definitivamente con su nueva espada, y Lina había perfeccionado todos y cada uno de sus hechizos. Sólo había uno que no necesitó perfeccionar. Justamente, ese hechizo era el que definiría la suerte de esa batalla.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo?- Le preguntó Gourry.

-No, creo que no- Respondió la hechicera genio.- Es decir, sólo míranos. Estamos aquí, perfeccionando habilidades con el objetivo de incrementar fuerzas y poderes, para poder controlarlos a la perfección. Se supone que el Giga Slave debería ser algo que pudiera controlar sin dudar, a estas alturas.-

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Gourry- No creo que tengas ese problema con el Giga Slave. Otro puede que si, pero no tu, menos ahora.-

Aprovecharon los últimos minutos para darse un baño y ,al salir, ya estaban enfilando hacia la puerta. De pronto, Lina, la hechicera fría, la que nada le importaba, la que solo le importaba cazar bandidos a cambio de una jugosa recompensa miraba a Gourry, y Gourry, el espadachín de fuerza bruta e inteligencia debil, del manejo de la espada tan voraz como su apetito, la miraba a ella. Parecía que se quedaron mirando una eternidad. Sin decirse nada, se dijeron todo.

-Este tiempo que pasamos juntos ha sido único- Se le escapó a Lina

-Lo sé- Dijo el- Aunque creo que es dificil que se repita-

-Ni que lo digas- Acotó ella- Nunca mas vamos a tener este ambiente, esta atmósfera. Cuando crucemos esa puerta, sólo serán problemas, caos, viajes de idas y vueltas, y un problema mayúsuculo que hay que resolver. Quién sabe cuántos bandidos hay que atrapar, una vez que todo esto termine...Si es que salimos victoriosos...-

-Lina, pase lo que pase, sin importar las circunstancias, no estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo.-

-Lo se- Y esa vez, SOLO ESA VEZ, Lina y Gourry fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu tomados de las manos. El abre la puerta y cruzan el umbral. Nuevamente estaban en la tierra, en el oscuro interior del templo de Kami Sama. Lina por poco hubiera gritado.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¿No crees que te estás aprovechando, Gourry? ¡Suéltame tu sucia mano! ¡Tenemos dos mundos que salvar!-

-¡Ehhh, si, perdón! ¡Se me había olvidado completamente!-

Y entonces,luego de recordar ese momento, esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a la realidad. No podía demorarse mucho. Los muchachos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no podrían mantener ese ritmo mucho tiempo mas. Tampoco sobraba el tiempo. Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a recitar:

_Vos aún mas oscuro que la oscuridad, vos aún mas profundo que la noche, Rey Dorado de la oscuridad, que flotas en el Mar del Caos, aquí os imploro, ante vos juro, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados...-_

Y entonces, la atmósfera cambió abruptamente. Una pequeña esfera de poder se reúne en las manos de Lina, que crece hasta convertirse en una esfera de vacío, la cual empezó a absorber todo con violencia. Se sintió en todo el mundo. Goten, Trunks y Gohan se agarraban como podían en la cueva, mientras cuidaban que el cuerpo de Ameria no se vaya de allí. En el area de combate, Goku y compañía no le daban tregua a Colossus, a pesar de que este no desistía. Cuando la energía del Giga Slave empezó a absorber todo, ellos estaban siendo arrastrados. Colossus oponía resistencia a aquello que desconocía su origen. Zelgadiss lo anunció...

-Ese...Ese... Es... ¡EL GIGA SLAVE!-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Piccolo

-¡Vamos, de nuevo a la cueva! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí si la chica lanza su hechizo! ¡Podemos ser alcanzados por el mismo!- Propuso Goku, quien de inmediato se propuso trasladarse con los otros 5 a donde estaba el ki de Gohan y los niños, dejando al monstruoso demonio en la incertidumbre. De pronto, vislumbró una mata roja en el aire,a una distancia considerable, con un enorme vacío de poder brutal, allí estaba el origen de ese poder, y no podía permitirlo. Si lo hacía, el imperio caería, su plan fracasaría y ya no habría un Colossus que gobierne. No podía permitirlo. Se dejó arrastrar con fuerza hacia Lina, dispuesto a acabar con ella de un solo golpe.

Goku y los demas aparecieron en la cueva, agazapados, esperando el desenlace.

-¡Vamos, Lina!- Decía Zelgadiss

-...Lina...- Decía Gourry

"Por favor, hazlo" pensaban los guerreros Z.

Lina no se dejó intimidar por la aproximación del monstruo. Al tenerlo a menos de dos metros, Lina lo hizo. Lo lanzó al grito de "¡GIGA SLAVE!" Y la energía del caos le dió de lleno en el pecho del monstruo, cuyo grito podría haberse escuchado hasta en el planeta de los supremos Kaio Sama. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fué desintegrando, lentamente, con la absorción de la energía que Lina invocó en su hechizo sobre el final. Con el ser demoníaco, se disiparon para siempre las horrendas nubes que poblaron el mundo entero. En otro lado de la tierra, un pequeño hombre estaba pasando sus vacaciones con su esposa, una mujer rubia de ojos claros, su hija Marron, y la familia del hermano de la rubia. Estuvieron preocupados por el cielo totalmente nublado por casi tres dias, pero estaban en la playa cuando vieron desaparecer esa capa de oscuridad y recuperar el cielo al que tanto estaban acostumbrados. El muchacho, de nombre Krillin, miraba y una sonrisa se le dibujaba lentamente:

-¡La presencia malvada desapareció por completo! ¡Seguro que Goku y los demás tienen algo que ver con esto!-

En otro contexto, en otro tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano al de los tiempos de Goku y sus amigos, un mundo absolutamente diferente, casi podría decirse que es en otro plano, la población de la capital del reino de Saillune había llevado a cabo las reparaciones de la última invasión, de esos extraños demonios. La invasión de esos seres, sin que ellos lo supieran, habían unido dos mundos tan diferentes como aquellos. Sylphiel, la muchacha de largo cabello y flequillo ayudaba a los heridos de aquel ataque, miró hacia el cielo, nuevamente celeste, y dijo:

-¡Señor Phillionel! ¡Venga a ver esto!- El príncipe Philionel se acercó, vio nuevamente la luz del sol caer sobre aquel sufrido reino y exclamó:

-¡ESO ES! ¡ESOS MONSTRUOS SE HAN IDO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡LINA, SUS AMIGOS, Y MI HERMOSA HIJA AMERIA LO DEBEN HABER RESUELTO! ¡Ven, Sylphiel, hoy es un dia de fiesta y quiero que me ayudes a organizarlo para toda la ciudad! ¡LA JUSTICIA NUEVAMENTE HA TRIUNFADO SOBRE EL MAL!-

**Cap 14: ¡Listo! ¡Conclusiones finales!**

Todo se había terminado. Para siempre. Un hechizo tan poderoso como ese que había sido capaz de destruir una parte de Shabranigudu, la que estaba sellada en el alma de Rezo, no podía hacer menos que eso. Acabar con el lider de un imperio tan oscuro como la comunidad de la sombra. Los guerreros Z y los amigos de Lina salieron a ver, y se soprendieron al ver la luz del dia, esa que tantos dias estuvo ausente.

-Lo hizo...- Exclamó Gohan ya recuperado

-¡Ja ja! ¡Muy bieeeen! ¡Esa chica es fantástica!- Exclamó Goku. Piccolo solo se limitó a dibujar levemente una expresion de alivio, mientras los niños saltaban alegremente.

-Lina- Exclamó Zelgadiss con una sonrisa- Ahora, si, Ameria...Ahora si...-

-¡Ja! ¡No está mal, para ser una hechicera!- Comentó Vegeta, con otra ligera sonrisa- De todos modos, si no hubiera estado protegido, mi Final Flash habría acabado con el.-

Lina comenzó a caer abruptamente. Afortunadamente, Gourry la atrapó antes de llegar al suelo.

-¡Lina, Lina, lo hiciste! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lina!-

Lina no respondía. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Goku se acerca a ver.

\- No te preocupes, Gourry. Sólo está agotada. Me parece lógico, después del desgaste de la batalla.-

Lina de a poco abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gourry, que aún la tenía en brazos.

-Lina...-

-Gourry- Dijo Lina, con cara de poco entender. Pasaron unos segundos mirándose, y la reacción de Lina fue:

-¡PERO POR DIOS, GOURRY, ERES TERRIBLE! ¡NO ME PUEDO DESMAYAR DEL CANSANCIO 10 SEGUNDOS QUE YA TE ESTÁS APROVECHANDO DE UNA BELLA Y DELICADA SEÑORITA COMO YO! ¡SI TUVIERA FUERZAS, ACABARÍA CONTIGO, YA VERÁS! ¿PUEDES BAJARME DE UNA VEZ?-

Claro, después de la batalla, llegaba el momento de reir. Goku, Gohan, los niños reían de satisfacción.

En el templo de Kami Sama, Dendé bailaba con Mister Popo:

-¡Lo hicieron, Mister Popo! ¡En verdad lo hicieron! ¡Goku, y los demás lo hicieron! ¡Son un equipo increíble!-

-Señor Goku- Comentó Zelgadiss con cierta timidez- No quisiera ser molesto, pero...-

-¿Ah te refieres a lo que hablamos antes? ¡No costará nada! ¡Tengo una amiga que fabricó un radar para encontrar las esferas del dragón con suma rapidez! ¡Vamos a verla!-

-Respecto a eso, mi mamá encontró 6 de las siete esferas- Comentó Trunks-

-Perfecto, si ya reparó el radar, la séptima no será un problema, vamos allá-

Hasta ese momento, habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzó la batalla final. Llegaron a una hora en la que Bulma, Wiss y el señor Bills estaban almorzando con suma preocupación. Bulma se acercó corriendo al verlos, angustiada. Se sentía muy culpable de haberles gritado, producto de su mal dia.

-¡Llegaron! ¡Perdónenme! No los debí tratar tan mal, me agarraron en un pésimo dia, y yo...-

-Oye Bulma, tranquila, ya todo esta bien ¿Ves? Vegeta y Trunks están bien, ellos ayudaron muchísimo en la pelea- Dijo Goku

-¡ARRRRGH ERES UN TONTO, KAKAROTTO! YO FUI FUNDAMENTAL PARA VENCERLOS, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!-

-¡Si, mamá! ¡Goten y yo les dimos una mano importante allí! ¿Verdad, Goten?-

-Bulma, te cambio de tema por un momento, tenemos un inconveniente que resolver- Siguió Goku

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?-

El Saiyajin se apartó y señaló a Zelgadiss, quien llevaba a Ameria entre sus brazos.

-¡Ay por dios! ¿Qué le pasó? ¡No me digan que sufrieron una baja durante la batalla!-

Todos asintieron. Goku le hizo el resumen mas breve posible de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la batalla. Lina estaba tan agotada, que no tenía fuerzas para realizar el hechizo de restauración, mientras estaban en las montañas. Todo el lugar de la batalla, afortunadamente sucedida lejos de toda civilizacion, había quedado destrozado entre bolas de fuego, explosiones varias, avalanchas, temblores y demás. Había que restaurarlo mediante las esferas del dragón.

-Bueno, me alegra haber sido de gran ayuda en su batalla- Comentó Bills.

-¿QUÉEEEE? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO, SEÑOR BILLS? ¡SI USTED NO HIZO NADA!- Exclamó Bulma

-¿No fui yo quien le dió su espada nueva al chico de cabello rubio?-

-¡ESE FUE EL SEÑOR WISS!-

-Como sea ¿Piensan traer a esa chica de vuelta a la vida con las esferas del dragón? Apresúrense, Wiss y yo tenemos que ir al lugar el origen de esos demonios. Sospechamos que vinieron con un poder tan avanzado como es la magia, que ni siquiera tuvieron que alterar la linea de tiempo. Y eso es algo que a mi me preocupa, no saben cómo.-

-Bien, pero hay un problema. Sólo tenemos 6 de las 7 esferas, y aún no he terminado de reparar los radares del dragón que se han dañado.-

Zelgadiss sintió un peso pesado en el estómago. Eso significaba entonces no poder revivir a su amada Ameria. Estaba por caer nuevamente en la desazón cuando, de pronto, siente que algo ligero cae y le golpea el pie, y sale rodando.

-¡Oigan, es la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas!- Dijo Trunks- ¡Estuvo en el bolsillo de esa chica todo este tiempo!-

"Oh dios, es verdad" pensó Zelgadiss "yo mismo vi cómo Ameria se la guardaba mientras estábamos combatiendo en Saillune. ¡Qué idiota fui para olvidarme de ese detalle!"...

Salen todos al patio. En el medio, Lina y sus amigos se quedaron impactados, no habían podido ver claramente el mundo en el que estaban, por los apuros, y cosas como las que había en una casa tan grande como la Capsule Corp era para el deleite de sus ojos ("¡Cuántas cosas fantásticas preparan en esta época, tienen un mundo muy bonito!" comentó Gourry). Las siete esferas del dragón por fin estaban reunidas. Tenían un brillo titilante, sobre la cual Bulma extendió sus brazos y gritó: ¡SAL DE AHÍ, SHENLONG"Y de repente, todo se oscureció. Las esferas adoptaron un brillo especial, y de una descarga de luz, un enorme dragón salió volando de las esferas. El gran dragón verde, de ojos rojos, aparecía una vez mas.

-Go...Go...Gourry ¿Viste eso?- Preguntó la impactadísima Lina-

-¡Si, qué miedo!- Exclamó el rubio espadachín

-¡Impresionante!- Comentó Zelgadiss, boquiabierto

-¡Vaya! ¡Tengo que reconocer que ese dragón es mas imponente que los miles de dragones que destruí en el pasado!- Dijo Xellos, quien al ver que los guerreros Z lo miraban con cara de "What the fuck?" tuvo que añadir -¡Es una larga historia, jeje!-

_MMMMM...Díganme su primer deseso..._

Bulma se adelantó a todos:

-¡Antes que nada, voy yo! Llevo tiempo buscando las esferas para esto, que es muy importante para mi. ¡Shenlong! ¡Deseo verme 5 años mas joven!-

_Eso es una petición extremadamente facil para realizar._

Los ojos rojos de Shenlong brillaron por un momento, de repente, el rostro de Bulma tuvo un leve rejuvenecimiento. El grupo de Lina, y el de Goku la miraban estupefactos ante un deseo tan banal.

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes no lo entenderían!-

_Díganme ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?_

-Shenlong- Allí, tomó la palabra Goku- Hace unas horas nada mas, hemos tenido una feroz batalla en las montañas en otro lado del mundo, y quedó todo completamente destruido. Nuestra amiga no pudo restaurarlo por el cansancio que tenía ¿Podrías restaurarlo tu? ¡Ese es mi segundo deseo!-

_¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Concederé tu segundo deseo!_

Al brillar sus ojos, las montañas que dieron lugar a la batalla quedaron como al principio. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Díganme ¿Cual es su tercer deseo?_

Y llegó el momento mas deseado entonces. Lina le palmeó la espalda a Zelgadiss:

-Zel, sabes que en este momento podría estar deseando dinero infinito y qué se yo qué cosas mas. Pero si hay alguien aquí, entre nosotros, que merece ese tercer deseo, ese eres tú. ¡Vamos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!- Le regala una cálida sonrisa y empuja a su amigo hacia adelante. Zelgadiss había dejado frente a las esferas, el cuerpo de Ameria.

-Se...Señor dragón, escuche mi ruego. ¡Le suplico que traiga de nuevo a la vida a esta hermosa y valiente hechicera! ¡Hace unas horas nada mas, un hechizo maldito atravesó su corazón, y desde entonces nos ha abandonado! ¡Por favor, señor dragón! Traiga... (Su voz se quiebra)...Traiga de vuelta a la vida a Ameria Will Tesla Saillune...-

_¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Cumpliré tu tercer deseo!_

Y un tercer brillo de sus ojos hizo despertar de la nada a la pequeña hechicera. Ella abrió sus ojos en dirección al dragón que brillaba en la noche momentánea.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN DRAGÓN ENORME!- Y Ameria se echó hacia atrás, como podía.

_Bueno, me retiro por el momento_

El dragón desapareció, las esferas subieron a lo alto, se juntaron y se dispersaron por el mundo.

-Repito. ¡Qué cosas increibles hay en este mundo!- Dijo Gourry al ver desaparecer a las esferas.

Ameria se sentía totalmente desorientada

-¿Qué pasó, qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué era ese dragón? ¿Sigo viva?- Y lo primero que vió fué a sus amigos.

-Lina...Chicos...-

-Bienvenida, Ameria- Dijo Gourry

-No sabes cuánto te extrañamos- Dijo Lina, risueña

-Chicos...Yo...- Ameria comprendió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo último que recordaba, fue haber sido gravemente herida, y todo se apagó después de ver los ojos llenos de tristeza de el...Justamente era el, el mismo que ahora la veía con los ojos mas felices del mundo. Y ahora, sin saber muy bien cómo, volvía a estar con ellos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Ameria- Zelgadiss dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Zel...¡ZELGADIS!- Y esta vez no fué ella sola, quien lo fue a buscar. Los dos se buscaron en ese inmenso jardín de Capsule Corp. Un abrazo que pareció eterno, ante las lágrimas de emoción de Bulma, la misma que Lina disimulaba con "una basura en el ojo", la cara de satisfacción de Gourry, la sonrisa de Goku, y la alegría de Gohan, entre otras. Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo, aún no había sucedido. Hasta ese momento.

Ameria lloraba. De alegría, de emoción, de felicidad. De volver a ver al hombre que amaba. Su felicidad fué la de Zelgadiss. No fué sino hasta ese momento, que ambos hechiceros se dieron su primer y mas especial beso. De pronto, en medio de la emoción de aquel beso, tan mágico como un Dragon Slave, o un hechizo astral, una especie de brillo dorado rodeó a la feliz pareja, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Cuando Ameria abrió los ojos, se llevó las manos a la boca. Ya no tenía mas a aquel extraño espadachín hechicero convertido en una quimera humana, brow demon, y golem de roca. En cambio, había un rostro pálido, alegre, con una tez blanca como la nieve, y un limpio y sedoso cabello azul.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo mal aliento?- Bromeó Zelgadiss, quien no estaba al tanto de su tranformación

-¡ZELGADISS, MÍRATE!- Alguien le acercó un espejo. Hubieran visto la cara de satisfacción del joven. Estaba radiante.

-Yo...No lo puedo creer...Simplemente no lo puedo creer...-

-¡Rezo tenía razón, Zel!- Comentó Ameria- ¡El no conocía una cura para tu enfermedad, porque no había hechizo alguno que pudiera contra eso, pero eso NO significaba que no hubiera cura! ¡La había, pero no era un hechizo!-

-¿Y eso era...?-

-¡Amor, Zelgadiss!- Terminó Bulma, emocionada- ¡Ella está hablando de amor!-

Hubieran jurado que Xellos se limpió la cara con un pañuelo, pero el Mazoku se hizo el desentendido totalmente.

-Señores, no quiero interrumpir para nada este bellísimo momento- Comentó Wiss- Pero creo que ahora que vuestros mundos han vuelto a la normalidad, deberíamos pensar en llevarlos nuevamente a su mundo ¿No les parece?-

-Es verdad- Dijo Lina- Phil debe estar preocupado por Ameria. Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso? Esos portales son una magia muy avanzada, incluso para mi, la hechicera genio.-

-Emmm si me permites- Dijo Xellos- Yo tengo mas años de experiencia que muchos de ustedes, y si unos demonios del espacio pudieron abrir uno, yo también puedo hacerlo, no sólo se destruirlos...De hecho, he leído sobre los mismos, así que no será problema para mi.-

-¡¿Sabes hacerlo y no pensabas decirnos algo tan crucial como el regreso a nuestro mundo!?- Le preguntó Lina, algo molesta- ¿ Cómo lo harás?-

-Oh, eso...¡Eso es un secreto!-

-Típico-

-Además, Wiss y yo vamos a ir con ustedes por un ratito, solamente- Adelantó Bills- Mi trabajo como dios de la destrucción es ir hacia el lugar de origen de semejantes monstruos y eliminarlos para siempre, para que esto no vuelva a pasar.-

-Ehhhhh ¿Dijo "dios de la destrucción"?- Preguntó Lina, escéptica- Este gatito es mas ególatra que yo-

-¡AAAAARGGGGGH ¿¡PORQUÉ NADIE ME RESPETA!?-

Y entonces, donde hace unos minutos habían sido colocadas las esferas del dragón, Xellos recitó el hechizo que abriría el portal, sin modificar lineas de tiempo, y los dejaría en su propio mundo.

-Bueno, supongo que es el momento de despedirnos- Dijo el Masoku.

-Es probable que no nos volvamos a ver- Dijo Goku- Pero ha sido un enorme placer para nosotros conocerlos-

-¡Si, lo mismo decimos!- Respondió Lina. Les dió la mano a Bulma, a Goku y al resto de los guerreros Z. Lo mismo hicieron Zelgadiss y el resto del grupo antes de ingresar al portal. No sin que Lina antes le dijera a Gohan:

-Y recuerda, Gohan, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme-

-¡Eh,no, pero yo...! Ya te dije que...-

-¡Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando!-

-Señor Goku, Gohan...Muchas gracias, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón- Dijo Zelgadiss

-¡El reino de Saillune los honrará eternamente, por defender el bien y la justicia con tanto valor! ¡Cuídense mucho!- Exclamó la siempre alegre Ameria.

-Gusto en conocerlos. A todos...- Dijo Gourry con una sonrisa-

-Bueno- Siguió Lina- Es hora de irnos. ¡ADIOOOOS!- Dijo, y la pelirroja hechicera fué la primera en ingresar. La secundó Gourry, luego Ameria, seguida de Zelgadiss, y luego Xellos, en el tiempo que Gohan, los niños y Bulma gritaban "¡Adios, cuídense!". No obstante, el portal aún no cerraría. Wiss y Bills ingresarían allí tambien.

-Iremos a acabar con el planeta de ese imperio, volveremos en minutos- Y así, el angel y el dios de la destrucción entraron al portal, después de Xellos.

Lina y compañía aparecieron justo en el mismo bosque, cercano a la capital del reino de Saillune, aquel que los demonios arrasaron. Alli, Lina se dispuso a realizar el mismo hechizo de restauración que realizó en la capital del norte. El bosque volvió a la normalidad en un instante. Wiss y Bills aparecieron enseguida.

-Señores, nosotros nos encargaremos de cerrar este portal, una vez que terminemos de hacer una pequeña tarea aquí- Dijo amablemente Wiss- No se preocupen-

-¿ Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Gourry

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- Dijo Lina- Hay algo mucho mas importante que salvar el mundo: ¡Comer! ¡No he comido nada desde antes de iniciar la última batalla!-

-¡Es verdad!- Dijo Ameria- ¡Mi padre ya habrá visto que hemos ganado, y estará organizando una fiesta de celebración en la ciudad, por haber vencido al mal!-

-Pero Ameria...-

-¡El no participó en la batalla, pero representa al bien y a la justicia, y eso es mas que suficiente! ¡Vengan, vamos, el reino invita!-

-¡Oh, me temo que yo debo atender otros asuntos!- dijo Xellos.

-...Que no nos dirás porque "es un secreto" ¿No?- Dijo Lina, adivinando la respuesta-

-¡Exacto! ¡Cualquiera pensaría que nos conocemos hace mucho! Jeje... Bueno... ¡Nos vemos!- Y Xellos se despide del grupo y desaparece.

-Bah, qué tipo tan misterioso- Dijo Bills- Me fastidia un poco...-

-¡Señor Bills, se nos hace tarde!- Dijo Wiss- Démonos prisa. Señores, nos despedimos, aquí. Adios. - Dijo, y junto con Bills volaron hasta el espacio. Llegaron hasta el universo en cuestión. Lo que a Colossus y su ejército le tomo dos meses, a Wiss le tomó un rato. Llegaron guiados por la información que tenían sobre Colossus y su ejército. Era el planeta gigantesco, con la atmósfera pesada y la oscuridad reinante.

-Bien, este es.- Dijo Wiss- Tienen la esencia de los monstruos que vinieron a la tierra, es inconfundible-

-Ahora verán. Ya no volverán a ser una amenaza para nadie mas.-

-Señor Bills. Por casualidad ¿No cree que podría meterse en problemas con el dios de la destrucción de este universo?-

-Mira, estos monstruos se metieron con nuestro universo, que no me vengan a reclamar nada. Además,en primer lugar, tú fuiste el de la idea de venir a borrarlos...- Bills arroja un pequeño destello de luz hacia el planeta, que pasa desapercibido. Al cabo de unos minutos, el planeta comienza a fisurarse y emite una explosión que arrasa con el mismo.-

-Adiós, planeta Sombra- Dijo Bills.- Vamos, Wiss, volvamos a casa...-

Goku y los demas aún estaban en el patio de Bulma. En la tierra, sólo había pasado un rato.-

\- ¿Qué harán ahora?- Preguntó Goku

-Yo tengo que volver a casa- Dijo Gohan- Videl y Pan volverán dentro de unos dias y tengo que estar allí para entonces-

-Yo volveré al templo a ver a Dendé y a Popo- Dijo Piccolo

-Nosotros iremos a jugar por ahí- Comenzó Trunks

-¡De eso, nada, jovencito! ¡Mira cómo has venido! ¡Estás todo muy sucio!- Empezó, Bulma- ¡Ve a ducharte de inmediato!-

-Pero mamá...-

-¡TRUNKS!- Gritó Vegeta, lo que valió que su hijo vaya a las duchas bajo protesta.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá, que debe estar muerta de preocupación! ¡Nube voladora, ven a mi!- Y la veloz nube amarilla pasó a recoger al pequeño Goten, quien se despide del grupo volando en la misma hacia el monte Paozu.

-¿Y tu, Goku, qué harás?-

-Bueno, pensaba ir a entrenar antes de volver a casa, pero si nadie puede...-

-A mi no me has preguntado si quería medir mi fuerza entrenando contigo. ¿Qué sucede, Kakarotto? ¿No quieres ver si ya te superé o no? ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de comprobar que ya estás en tercer lugar?- Sugirió Vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona, que Goku le devolvió.

-¡Ja! Pensé que nunca lo dirías... ¡Vamos, Vegeta!- Y una vez mas, se enfentan entre si, en una enorme isla apartada de todo. Lo llevan en la sangre, en sus genes.

Y en el reino de Saillune, la fiesta se extendió durante el dia. Philionel declaró ese dia como fiesta local, condecorando a sus heroes, pagándoles a Lina y Gourry, por ejemplo, una jugosa recompensa(Aunque la hechicera, como buena negociadora, quiere mas). Ya en el castillo, el padre de Ameria les había invitado una cena que sólo los héroes como ellos se merecían. Mientras la joven pelirroja y el rubio se peleaban por un trozo especialmente grande, Ameria le preguntaba, embelesada, al nuevo Zelgadiss:

-¿Qué harás, ahora, Zelgadiss?- su sonrisa se comenzó a apagar- Estás curado. Has logrado tu objetivo. Supongo que ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, y marcharte...-

-¿Bromeas?- Le dijo Zel- ¿Qué haré? Lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo, después de la batalla contra Valgaarv...- Y la radiante sonrisa de la princesa se volvió a encender.

-¿Quieres decir que...?-

-En aquella ocasión me ofreciste quedarme contigo luego de esa batalla feroz. Sin embargo, continué mi viaje. Ahora, no hay razón para marcharme. No con mi verdadero cuerpo y con quien realmente quiero estar...- Sus manos estaban entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa, mientras veían a esos dos loquitos de gran fuerza y poder que estaban devorando todo salvajemente. Aquel era un lindo dia para celebrar el triunfo del bien. Pero desde mañana mismo ¡Que tiemble el mal! Porque mientras haya alguien dispuesto a cometer alguna fechoría, allí estará para detenerlos la poderosa asesina de ladrones, la bella, la única, la hechicera genio, Lina Inverse, y su inseparable compañero y amigo (¿Y algo mas?), Gourry Gabriev.

FIN


End file.
